


A Thing of Beauty/美丽之物

by JocelynHU



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate History, Angst, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blood, Choking, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gore, Human Sacrifice, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, Tainted AU, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 68,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocelynHU/pseuds/JocelynHU
Summary: 当世界上没有导师，灾祸的显主无法战胜只能用天族的血使其陷入沉眠。米库里欧自愿为这个使命献身，却发现显主不仅仅只有兽性。





	1. Angel in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shippy-Things (seraphic_gate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_gate/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Thing of Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914475) by [Shippy-Things (seraphic_gate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_gate/pseuds/Shippy-Things). 



       在他的领域里只有无尽的长夜，唯一昭示时间流逝的是月亮的盈缺。能生长在这里的只有能从积蓄的污秽中汲取营养的植物，那些红紫之物枝干扭曲而多刺。温柏的荆棘和玫瑰的攀爬枝条淹没了城堡的墙，从几个世纪都无人修缮的裂缝上蔓延开来。

       这就是为什么如此容易发现一个不属于这里的存在，在被污秽包围的充满花朵和骨骸的花园里，躺着一个纯白的身影。从他头旁边的土里支楞出一根带着泥土的大腿骨。年代久远无法追溯这根骨头是人的还是动物的。带刺的藤蔓从这位天族的皮肤上划过使鲜血渗出。这意味着这个天使般的生物仍有心跳。

       他跪在这个天族身侧的泥土上，拇指拂过它的脸颊，拭去一滴来自新鲜伤口的血迹。它的眼睛睁开，露出一丝明亮的紫色，这紫色如此灿烂以至于和它幽灵一样浅淡的肤色和白色的衣物一点也不相衬。失焦的双眼对他浑然不觉，又闭上了。

       他舔了舔拇指上的血。天族的血是最甜的，但眼前这位的血因一些药物污染而带上苦涩。仅仅只是这一点渗出的血液就能让他的感官模糊，使他渴望着更多，然而他克制住了自己。他跪在荆棘和泥土中，把手臂伸到这具脆弱的身躯下，抱起了它。这个天族轻若鸿毛。

       当他沿着破碎的石板路走回到城堡的大门时，月光在天族的头发上闪耀着，显露出藏在银色里的水蓝色。这是个水天族。

       * * *

       米库里欧醒了，有一瞬间困惑为何他不是在自己家里的床上。然后他想起来了，他被抽中并且按照约定服用了药物。适应了床边上仅有的一支蜡烛带来的微弱光线后，他双眼聚焦在墙上，墙壁曾经一度是嵌金的猩红色，现在颜色锈蚀墙皮剥落。在他的右边，一扇窗户极有可能在很久以前就已破了半边，开着红色蓝色玫瑰的藤蔓顺着残破的窗户爬入内墙。

       这里是一个遗址，前身是一所漂亮的宅子。其他人一定是为了延续献祭的惯例而把他带到这里，然而为何他正躺在一张上面有顶篷、下面有枕头的柔软的床上，而不是被关在地牢里或者已经死了。

       在他旁边的古董梳妆台上放着一个篮子，篮子里装着两个苹果和一捧黑莓，和一扇干酪以及一瓶红酒。

       他想，可能灾祸的显主偏爱被喂得饱饱的食物。他看了看玻璃瓶子上标签的年份。以人类的纪年来看，这瓶酒年份有八十年并且还未开封保存完好，除了覆盖上了一层灰尘。

       从手指在瓶子的灰尘上留下的印痕来看，灾祸的显主大概是有着人类的手，或者至少这里有人类。

       他放下瓶子，继续观察房间。

       在床的边缘有一沓留给他的叠起来的衣服。他依旧穿着被净化时身穿的白色祭服，虽然现在看起来又破又脏。前几个小时的记忆在他脑海里涌现。他瑟缩了下，想起了莱拉因为悲痛而从脸颊上淌下的泪水。

       他们本能的认为应该保护最年轻的一个，米库里欧的观点却恰恰相反。应当保护的应该是智慧的年长者，而不是空有所谓希望的年轻的他。

       他拿起留给他的衣物中的第一件——一件长及臀部的束腰上衣，并用手指摩擦了一下衣料。它是用昂贵的柔软丝绸制成的，比他以前摸过的所有都要柔软，是深深的绿松石色。还有一套紧身的短裤以及一双绑带靴。他把外衣叠回原位。

       他细想一下，尽管自己身上献祭用的法衣是破破烂烂的，肌肤却仍旧是洁净的。他把胳膊伸到鼻子下，依稀能闻到一股草药味。那里的一处擦伤被人清理过了，上面覆盖着某种药膏。

       他很想至少穿上鞋子，毕竟他光着脚。但他把鞋子放下了。

       房间的门相当完好，门把手虽给他带来了一些麻烦，但他用了点力后就咔哒打开了，尽管门铰链因为缺乏机油而嘎吱作响却仍旧开了。

       同样年久失修的走廊上，蜡烛更加微弱地燃烧着，照着路。通往这楼中央的地毯已经褪色并且满是窟窿。其他房间的门更加残破。它们耷向一边，门后的空间宛如一道道黑色的裂隙。

       在走廊一边的尽头是一个通往底楼的阶梯，阶梯通往一扇敞开的门，冷风从门外灌进来。这是一个最可靠的出口。逃走是一件如此容易的事，他不得不疑惑，为何如此大意地没人看守他。但米库里欧不想出去。

       他从可以逃生的走廊尽头离开，往走廊另外一端的黑色双扇门走去。在他的脚下地板碎裂开。他小心翼翼地越过头顶上的烛台和一摊石像的碎块，从破碎的翅膀来看这似乎曾是一尊天使雕塑。除了雕像残存的腿部以外在它曾经陈列之处没有任何剩下。

       来到门前，他摸了下门的表面，真冷。他用指节轻敲，对有人应门没报任何期望，只是想弄清楚门有多厚。发出的结实的闷响说明门实际非常厚，可能这门在之前是为了防止有人入侵而采取的防御措施。门把手要么是锁住了，要么是锈死了，一点也动不了。

       门只是由金属和木头做的，而他是一个天族。他伸出手，凭空召唤出水，浸湿门和两扇门间微不可查的缝隙。随着一声轻弹，水变成了冰。随后他让另一条水流撞向冰冻的门。门锁或是其他什么堵门的东西让步了，门旋开了。

       他深吸了口气往里面走去。门后有光亮，虽然很微弱。两盏灯柱上扭动的火焰在房间里投下摇曳的影子。黑暗中有一个王座形状的东西，虽不像米库里欧在书里读到的诸王坐的那样金碧辉煌，对一个位格稍低的王侯来说却已然够格。

       下一秒他的眼睛分辨出王座上一个男人模糊的轮廓。

       “我之前还想着天族应该比较聪明的。”

       米库里欧大吸了口气。那个声音如此年轻，句里句外的幽默嘲讽味十足，然而他先前设想的声音毕竟更加像嚎叫一些。

       “我给了你衣服，”他接着说。“ _我把门给打开了_ 。你怎么还在这？”

       米库里欧眯着眼试图分辨出这个生物的模样。“因为你的饥饿还没被填饱。”

       “你真是一个勇敢的小家伙，对么？”

       王座上的他身体向前倾，抬起头，把手肘搭在一边膝盖上。虽然灯光昏暗，米库里欧仍可看到一张人类的脸。他的外形是一个年轻男人。他被告知的是，城堡主人是一匹野兽，而不是一个男孩。污秽使人转变成怪物。

       米库里欧因看到他而瑟缩，男人发现了并笑道。“还是说我吓到你了？”

       “我仅仅只是吃了一惊而已。你居然不是个怪物。”

       他仰着头狂笑起来。“我好久没听到这样的台词了。”

       米库里欧向前迈了一步。“所以你就是灾祸的显主。”

       “哦，也可以这么说吧。更确切地说，我是一个堕转的导师。”

       米库里欧的眼睛瞪得更大了。“导师？两百年没有过导师出现了。他消失了。你真是导师史——”

       眨眼间，堕转的导师从王座上站起来闪电般地扑向他，一只戴着手套的手捂住他的嘴，力道足够把他举到空中并且怼到身后的墙上。

       米库里欧从制住他的手臂看向对他龇牙的人的脸。他的眼睛因几乎从他身体里溢出的污秽之力而闪着光，却还是绿色的——说明仍然某种程度上是人类。“不要说出那个名字。”

       他松开手让米库里欧滑到地板上。他跪着大口喘气：“为什么你不吃了我然后让一切结束？”

       “我之前叫你离开过。听到这个名字让我生气，然而区区一只肥美多汁的肉用天族却试图替我义愤，这让我加倍生气。”

       是史雷，曾经是。米库里欧在那之后很久才出世，莱拉和其他人对这个话题避而不谈。但他从人类的传说中得知，史雷是最后一个导师，他消失了，从未有新的导师诞生。

       他刚一站起来，史雷就贴到他背后，用胳膊搂着他的腰。热热的呼吸打在他后颈。

       “是人类把你抓起来丢到这里的吗？”他问，呼吸间鼻子嗅着他的气息。“你不是第一个。”

       米库里欧紧张地呼出屏着的一口气，让肌肉放松下来。他是史雷的，为了被史雷吃掉而在这里。“不，我来自一个天族村庄。当灾祸的显主开始活跃而没有导师净化他，我们就通过抽签选出谁将会被献给显主，让他沉眠。如果不是自愿，只会带来更多污秽。”

       “所以你既愚蠢又倒霉？”

       米库里欧哼了一声。“当然是因为我在抽签上动了手脚。我保证他们抽出的是我的名字。”

       史雷紧了紧他的搂抱，拽着米库里欧让他的背贴上自己。“所以你只是有自杀倾向。”

       “我宁愿把它看做自我牺牲。”

       笑声让米库里欧的耳朵发痒。“那么药剂是干嘛的？你是自己喝下的吗？”

       “他们给我的，我喝下了。”

       “试着毒死我？”

       他摇了摇头，这动作无意中让他的脸蛋蹭了蹭史雷的。尽管有污秽存在，在寒冷的空气中他还是那么温暖“药剂是为我准备的，所以我不用忍受……”

       “啥，你以为我会像剥葡萄一样先把你的皮剥下来吗？”

       他把他转过来，手捧住米库里欧的脸，但米库里欧强迫自己看向除了他双眼以外的地方。“恐惧和痛楚会侵蚀我，”他说。“所以我们最好给你投喂失去知觉的食物。”

       “不想死？想活着的想法是污秽？”他嘲弄着，把米库里欧推开。力道不大，这回米库里欧站稳了。他抬起头来发现史雷用猩红色衬衫的袖子捂住了自己的嘴。“该死…你闻起来真美味，不是吗？滚出我的视线范围，在我做出比吃了你更过分的事情前。”

       “你认为我害怕了？”米库里欧走上前去，抓住他的胳膊，从他脸上拉开。“ _我想被你吃_ 。”

       那双绿色的眼睛瞪着他，他见到了一些他没有想到、也不明白的东西。史雷的眼神里有畏惧。米库里欧松开他的胳膊，史雷猛地一下甩开他的手。

       “请你离开。”史雷再一次推开他，这一次很轻柔。

       米库里欧多盯着他看了两眼，目睹了在他脸上变幻的、包含了污秽和人性的矛盾表情。然后他步履匆匆地离开了大厅。


	2. Thing

米库里欧沿着大厅往外跑，一路上脚趾踢到倒塌的石像，肩膀撞到腐烂的门框。

      终于，他到达了那个阶梯，阶梯通向之前为他敞开的出口。那里通向一个石拱，拱下之前曾应有双扇加固门的，和堕转导师躲藏之处的门类似的那种。在石拱后面是一个月光照耀下的花园，红紫色的玫瑰如同绞杀般攀附在门、家具以及那些不符合他那主人审美的大理石雕的废墟上。

      他半路停下来，冷风叮刺进皮肤。

      他可以一路跑回何方村，和家人团聚。他们可能不相信拒绝吃掉他的堕转导师一说，但他们不会将他拒之门外。他们之中不会有任何人背叛彼此。他们不曾惩罚过半路逃跑的人。

      他们 _会_ 做的只有送另一个人去再试一次。然而下一次，显主的决心，他那残存的使其抗拒本能欲望的人性，将可能不复存在。

      - - -

      史雷蛰伏在城堡的深处。主卧室在最高一层，那儿的一列双悬窗和半月拱顶本该可以给他提供一个纵览山谷全景的极佳视野，如果没有到处都是的挡住微弱星光的煤灰和破破烂烂的帘子在的话。

      他知道那个小小的天族不会如此轻易的离开，在费了如此大的劲意图强迫他享用美味的天族血肉之后。他仍旧被天族的气味所扰，垂涎欲滴。他用手把下巴合上。

      如果他们不见面，也许它会放弃然后回家。他不知道如果他把“请停止把你们不要的东西送到我这来”这条留言别在它的衣服上，那些爱管闲事的人类守护者是不是就会停止大约每四十年就送一回天使和处女到他家门口的行为。

      他心不在焉地翻阅着一本磨损得厉害的书，随后把书往墙上一扔。

      胸腔中跳动的频率已经平息到正常人类值，但依旧不够慢到让他满意。他不该被唬住。他应该试着把那个小家伙吓跑，然后尽可能地摄入它的气味。现在他的感官又一次被激活，他饿了。

      几小时过去了。也许是一天。饥饿感没有减轻。

      他发誓自己仍旧可以闻到它的气味。

      他嗅了嗅。不，不是那个天族的味道。是别的什么。

      - - -

      环着城堡走一圈给了米库里欧一些时间思考他在这样的情境下能做些什么。在史雷声音踟躇地警告他离开的那一刻，他对灾祸的显主的认知动摇了。堕转导师的心中仍旧存有一线人性的痕迹，试图阻止他倒向污秽的风暴。他穿上给他的束腰上衣和靴子，决定探索一下这块区域，希望了解更多有关他那不情愿的主人的信息。

      专注于这个任务开始变得越来越难，原因在于这个几世纪之久的建筑吸引他使他分心。人类有如此多的需求，为了满足这些需求使得他们造了如此有趣的建筑物。比如说像窗户，让人类采光而不会受到大自然的侵扰。

      好吧，至少以前窗户曾经透光过。米库里欧注意到几乎二十四小时过去了却依旧没有日出。

      他想知道那些植物是凭借什么维持生机的，除了以堕转的导师所散发的污秽为食之外。他跪下来察看一朵玫瑰，它长成不真实的深蓝色并带有闪亮的银色斑点，好似里面藏着一座星空。它的花瓣软软的有着天鹅绒般的触感。他怀疑这些从显主之力中长出的植物是否某种程度上是他灵魂的一部分。

      除了主宅邸之外，还有一些小一点的建筑，它们是被曾经是石板路的小径连接起来的。石板被疯狂倍生的杂草向四面八方推挤。盛开的蒲公英和雏菊没有一个是白色的，而是晚霞般的橘红和紫罗兰色。

      他停在一栋建筑前，错愕地瞪着这个从侧面伸出一片巨大白色翼状物的建筑，随后才他意识到这原来应该是一座只剩下一片风车扇叶的磨坊。其余的扇叶遗落在地，腐烂在红色橘色的杂草下。

      在其余的小屋中，有一个谷仓，谷仓里散落着某种驮畜的遗骸；以及一个贮窖，贮存的食物早已变质。米库里欧发现这些建筑上全盖满了从花园里野蛮疯长出的藤蔓，那些藤蔓几乎要吞噬它们所经之路上的一切。

      走了几个小时之后，过量的污秽和残留在他身体里的药剂使他头重脚轻。他躲进最近的一间破旧建筑里休整了下以熬过头晕，这是离主宅邸不远的一间顶棚有陶瓦的摇摇欲坠的小屋。

      他发现自己在一个厨房里。这让他困惑了片刻，随后考虑到人类的厨房一定是经常失火，所以明智地选在离主楼有一定距离的建筑里。在何方，人们总在自家的壁炉边做饭。他用手指点了点嘴唇，思索了下几个世纪以前区区人类是多么足智多谋。

      厨房相对别处来说还未被藤蔓覆盖得严严实实，这使得此处成为一个舒适的休憩之所，他靠着内墙处坐下，直到晕眩感过去。小心地不让自己再次过劳，他站起来着手检查可用之物。这间厨房又暗又脏，但是一直保持着干燥。这里的器具是些破古董，但烤箱和炉子似乎仍旧能用，如果他有燃料的话。

      食品储藏室里的物资显然是被某个堕转导师所抢掠来放在这的，或者是由不知如何正确上供祭品的人们提供给他的。这里边有一些腐坏的水果和浪费的奶制品，放置的时间过长以至于风干了都闻不到霉烂的气味。然而橄榄油、面粉、糖、盐和胡椒仍都是可以食用的。

      如果他有一些肉蛋奶油就好了。如果史雷不打算吃掉他，那么他至少可以发挥其他的才能满足显主的饥饿。那人依旧是人类，某种程度上是。

      - - -  

      史雷摔开宴会厅的门，门重重地撞到墙上。蜡烛燃烧出炽烈的白色火焰，在墙壁上投下长长的阴影，然后又再度熄灭。

      那个厚脸皮的天族听到响声竟然都不抬头看一眼。它只是站在最长一张条桌的尽头，主人所坐的位置处，把红酒倒入一只玻璃杯里。

      “之前我就叫你离开这里。”

      它——应该是 _他_ ，抬起头。休息之后，他的气色恢复，粉色回到他的双颊，他穿着史雷留给他的丝绸束腰上衣。有一瞬间他似乎以为眼前之人是一个年轻的人类，但随后他们视线交汇，紫罗兰一般的目光提醒他，这个男孩和其他天族一样，是一个纯洁灵魂的化身。空气中烤肉的味道很好地掩盖了这位天族的气息，要不是如此自己可能已经扑向他了。

      “我还以为你应该饿了。”

      他低喝了一声。当然他饿了，他饿的原因却不是这个少年老成的水天族捕获并烤炙的不管是什么的兽类。

      话是如此，他还是看向为他呈上的餐盘，他的胃隆隆作响。一块肥厚多汁的肉排，内里还是带血的，厚厚地洒满了胡椒并且浇上了一层华丽的酱汁。一点儿小圆土豆，似乎是他能从这块被诅咒的土地上没人打理的花园野地里采得的所有。还有深红色的葡萄酒。史雷一直悉知饥饿的滋味，但现在他的这种饥饿，这种人间烟火型的饥饿，他已经很长时间没有感到过了，以至于他记不起上次拥有这种类型的饥饿感是何年了。

      他徒手伸向肉排。

      那个烦人的天族抓住他的手腕。他优雅的手有着意想不到的力量。“慢着。”

      “你说不？”史雷喉里发出低吼。“这是你为了惹怒我让我吃掉你而做出的不顾一切的尝试吗？”

      “才不是。”他举止沉着但使人恼怒。“如果你想吃它，你得运用刀叉。”

      史雷扯出手臂摆脱他的紧攥。“你认为你能怎样阻止我不成？”

      他将呈着的干净托盘抱在胸口，促狭地笑着，这番作态让史雷感到一阵挫败。“好吧，你可以轻而易举地制服我然后像一条狗一样狼吞虎咽掉一整盘菜，你甚至可以暴力强迫我，但是我不会再给你做吃的，直到我看到你用刀叉吃饭。”

      “如果你再挑战我的底线……”史雷的手再次抬起来，这次慢慢地，捏着这名天族的下巴尖使他的头抬起来看向自己。“然后呢，你回归到初始方案。我吃掉你，然后获得一场美妙又安详的沉眠。”

      “啊我才知道，你若这么做那么你真有洞察力。”

      似乎天族们都没有任何屈从于他的迹象。当他变作这种形态后，在历经多年和天族的几次短暂交锋中，他们比起畏惧更多地斥责他为所有人类贪欲和毁灭欲之巅。虽说如此，他依然因为这位天族给他提供温馨的晚餐却胆敢就此嘲笑他而惊得一愣一愣的。

      他把椅子从桌下拖出，坐下来。“所以，你的计划是一种方法不行就用另一种方法喂胖我，哈？”

      男孩赞同地沉吟。“我专门为你做了带血的不全熟的肉排，主人。”

      他把肉排切成小块，叉了一块送入口中。又焦又嫩的肉在他舌尖上融化。外部烤得焦黄而中心是凉的，饱含着刚宰杀的动物的新鲜血液。

      “所以你猎了一只野猪，”他一边咀嚼一边说着。直到从每一次咀嚼中品尽全数的滋味，他才将这口肉吞下。“你拾到了柴火，然后采摘了香料——”

      “没有黄油，”他回答。“很抱歉。”

      “你一定是把旧铁锅挖出来，并把它们擦洗干净了。”

      “这部分倒是简单，主人。我毕竟是一名水天族。”

      “哦哦。”他又咬了一口看向他。“我看你把我给的衣服穿上了。”

      “你要我穿的。”

      史雷笑着哼了声。“这对我来说没区别。你尽可以穿着那些仅能蔽体的衣衫跑来跑去，我才不管呢。”

      “这些衣服是你为我挑的，所以我穿上了。”

      咽下一大口酒，史雷又抬起了头。“真的吗？”

      他点头。“我被献给你，你选择不吃掉我，所以我就是你的了，你要我穿啥我就穿啥。”

      “啊哈。”他呻吟着推开桌子，剩下半块没吃的肉排。“看吧，这就是我为啥恨你们天族。你是一个玩意儿。”

      “玩意儿？”

      “你只把你自己当一件玩意儿，让人类任意使用、被限制在容器里的玩意儿。如果你服下毒药试着毒死我，我还会更尊敬你一些。然而你服药只是不想遭受死前的痛苦。”

      “你就不能理解我为什么要为了在意之人牺牲自己吗？”

      “如果你真的这么在乎他们，那么就回到他们身边去。”

      他闭上眼睛笑到。“还没到时候，主人。”

      “你别这么叫我。”

      “你不喜欢这个称呼？”

      “不我真不喜欢。”史雷嘟哝着说，继续吃起饭。

      “那么我可以用你的真实姓名称呼你吗？”

      “绝不，完全拒绝。”

      “那么就还是叫主人。”

      “随你便吧，你这个让人受不了的讨厌鬼。”

      他得意地笑道。“我的名字是米库里欧。”

      “米库里欧，”他重复。“读起来确实有音韵感。”

      “所以你会这么称呼我而不是叫我玩意儿？”

      “继续像这样给我做饭，你想要我怎么叫都可以。”


	3. Malevolent Heart

       花园被一层蔓生的玫瑰覆盖着。曾长在此处的野生植物试图努力活下来，但不见天日使得它们中的大部分早已枯萎。他抬起玫瑰的藤蔓，把那所剩无几的空地清理干净，小心翼翼地不让自己被荆棘绊住。

      米库里欧把一个老锈的花锄铲进土里开始犁地。

      在花园里工作使他拥有一段不受打扰的安静时光，细想他的处境到底如何，以及周遭污秽的本质到底是什么。

      以人类的年龄来算当他十四岁的时候，天族们决定在去最近的人类城市瑞迪雷克采买补给的时候把他带上。他们想给他上重要的两堂课，而他在路途中也自学了第三课。

      第一，天族是不同的。成长于只有年长天族和少许生来就有灵应力的人类居住的何方村，米库里欧从未了解过普通人类以及他们是如何看待天族的。站在如此多的、比他之前在任意一处见到的都多的人群中，他意识到他们看不见他也听不到他说话，这令他十分震惊。任何通过触摸和其他间接手段来和人类交流的尝试只会吓到人。米库里欧试图像在家一样用天响术帮助人类，但当瑞迪雷克的人看到空玻璃杯用灵力注满水时他们尖叫起来。

      第二，人类会产生一种叫污秽的力量。米库里欧仍旧不知道，事情不过只是要他理解污秽而已。他只记得他们不得不从人群中逃走，感到仿佛有重物压着胸腔。他的长辈告诉他，像是贪欲、恐惧、愤怒、痛苦和孤独这种负面情绪能加剧污秽。他却觉得这似乎是不公平的，毕竟这些只是在特定境遇下的自然反应。自然是不公平的，他已经很了解了。话虽如此，但污秽产生运作的机理似乎太模糊了，难以如此轻易地加以概括。   

      他所学到的第三件事是他从自身经历中获取的。那就是人类奇迹般令人惊叹。其他天族一直把人类说成如同可怜的迷途羔羊一般，但米库里欧亲眼看到他们在城市里建造的控制水流动的水车，把水引入城市中并排走废水的水渠，和提供免费饮水顺便给居民带来简单娱乐的喷泉。人类控制水的才能竟能比肩作为水天族的他，他迫不及待地想长大到足以周游世界，去看看更多人类创造的奇迹。

      他在树苗上挥了挥手，让水从他手掌间泼洒下。

      当他决定献出自己的生命，他所悲叹的只有一件事，那就是他再也看不到那座城了。他甘愿为长辈和欣赏的人类所牺牲，因为他相信这么做能给大家带来救赎。但是现在事情不确定了。

      他把刘海从脸上拨到脑后，没注意到这么做把泥土糊到自己额头上了，他看向黑色的天空。很难说这里的植物是否需要水，毕竟它们似乎不需要阳光也能长。

      史雷留了他一命，但是自从他来到这里，这里的污秽反倒变浓郁了。

      他再次挥舞花锄铲入土中，却拿不稳锄头了。他的视野开始变得模糊。

      这里的污秽和他之前感受过的不同。不是重重地压迫在心脏上的那种，并不使他窒息或是如恶臭般让他反胃。史雷的污秽像一种共振，使他全身麻痹。他发现自己的思维发散了，直到他感到一阵头重脚轻。肉体劳动出乎意料地放大了污秽对他的影响。

      “你最好不要踩踏我的玫瑰。”

      “我刚才在…”米库里欧洗了一口气试图稳住自己。他没发现史雷的接近，也不想晕倒在他面前。“我是打算闪避开它们的。”

      但他掩盖不了摇晃着试图站直的样子。“哇，等等，”史雷叫到。米库里欧倒下去。

      他听到史雷披风沙沙作响地扫过他身后。然后他看到天空，天上星星在他身周旋转起来。

      “我现在意识到你真的是个年轻的天族。你甚至不知道污秽是如何影响你身体的。”

      米库里欧合上双眼想阻止眩晕感，抓住他手边能够得着的，史雷的披风。“你不用这么抱着我。”他把头靠在史雷肩膀上。堕转导师胸腔内的心跳昭示着他以人类之身存在着。米库里欧把手放在其上，感到心跳与周遭污秽蜂鸣频率的共振。

      “如果我让你晕倒在这里，你会压坏我的花。”

      史雷抱着他走回主宅。当史雷把他随随便便往床上一扔时，米库里欧太虚弱了都没力气抗议。

      “你之前牙尖嘴利的，”他说，站在床边居高临下地看着他。他叉着腰讥笑。“已经放弃了吗？”

      米库里欧翻了个身。“我只是需要休息。”

      “当然，好吧。”

      - - -

      长时间的嗑睡是必要的。

      米库里欧以前没有睡觉的需要。当观察过他的人类邻居之后他养成了睡觉的习惯。人们看上去如此安详，他不得不试试。从那之后他开始享受夜晚美妙的睡眠。

      但他从未真正需要过。现在他 _需要_ 睡眠。当他醒来，他又一次对时间过去了多久失去了概念。五分钟或者一千年，他分不清。

      窗外月亮的盈缺似乎没有改变，但它从天空的一边到了另一边。他希望这意味着只过了几个小时。

      他下床，掸掉了束腰上衣前侧的灰尘。在他陷入死睡之前史雷甚至懒得帮他脱靴，现在他的床上沾满了泥土。

      清洗寝具可能需要太多体力，而他不想再次晕倒在史雷怀里。尽管如此，他依然需要找一些事情做，否则从未消散的污秽的嗡鸣将又一次渗透进他身体里。

      他从床头拿起烛灯。散步不会消耗太多体力，他迫不及待地想要更进一步在庄园里探索。这一次，只要有适当的光线，他就可以观察周围的环境，希望能对这个地方和它的主人有更多的了解。

      他注意到走廊里墙壁和门的损毁不仅仅是由于岁月的侵蚀。他的主人来到这里，蹂躏墙壁并在其上踢出坑。他不知道这是出于愤怒还是无聊。

      米库里欧的房间在建筑的西翼，和其他三个一模一样的房间在一块儿。走廊通向主宅邸的中型，那里是会客室和宴会厅的所在地。除此之外，大部分的门都是锁住的。米库里欧可以破门而入，但他宁愿给史雷自己的空间。上两次的交锋对现在来说已经足够了。

      在东翼还有更多间卧室。他慢慢地挨个巡视了一番，保证不使自己累过头。这里有一个坏掉的钟，但是如果能修好，对于这个不见天日的地方来说将又有能计时之物。像梳子和珠宝这样的个人物品躺在一张镜子破了的老旧的洗面台上。这些似乎不像是会被扔下之物，即使原来的住民是在匆忙之下离开也不会。寝具腐烂四散。他意识到他自己房间的家具来源应该更近代。

      他试着还原史雷是如何来到这个地方的。也许他从小就住这儿。他可能是一名贵族或一个童仆。要不然他可能偶然驾临此处然后占据了它，迫使原来的住民逃散。

      在东翼的尽头是一个楼梯间，通往下面佣人住的楼层。楼梯间漆黑一片，甚至没有能让月光照入的窗户。他兴奋地发现更多油和一罐罐食物，但是它们早已变质。容器罐子本身可以有用处，但他可以稍后再来取。

      他上楼回到宅子的西翼。转角处他意识到他房间里有光。他没点蜡烛，而这里只有一人能这么干。仔细一看，门框里有一道以前没有的裂缝。

      他不该因史雷站在他床的那头而感到惊讶，但是他出现在自己房里让他缩了缩。米库里欧第一次注意到他不是一个格外高的男人，只比他自己高四英寸；但他出现在这个让他已经感到安全的房间，牢牢地站在这，裹在黑披风中溢出污秽的样子着实给他带来惊吓。

      他转过半步，冷笑道。“你现在开始怕我了？”

      米库里欧通过叹气释放了一下紧张感。“我没料到你会出现在此，如此而已。”

      他笑着哼了声，往右走了一步。米库里欧可以看到他身后有个四爪浴缸（这肯定是以前从未在这的）以及一篮子用纸和丝带装饰着的玻璃瓶子。“你是个水天族，所以你可以把剩下的搞定。”

      “你凿开门把那个东西拖进来的吗？”

      他耸了耸肩。“你洗澡的时候记得一定要用这些。”

      米库里欧拿起其中一瓶观察标签。“香水？”他嘲道。“这是礼物吗？你真的如此喜欢那块猪排？”

      史雷再一次高声大笑。“那块猪排确实是该死地好吃，但别搞错了你的处境。大约一年前我在海盗船上发现这些没用之物。这些应该能屏蔽你身上那种诱人的香气，然后我就终于可以睡个好觉了。”

      “你睡觉的？”

      “当我能入睡的时候。”

      “所以你可以从房子的另一边清楚地闻到我？”

      “确实能。”

      米库里欧沉下脸。“你从海盗那儿弄来的，他们死了吗？”

      “哈，部分。好吧，如果我老实说的话，大部分。”史雷又耸了耸肩。“你认为你豪华的寝具还有糖和胡椒都是从哪来的？”

      不出史雷所料的来了。“你吃了他们？”

      史雷换了一下站姿，他脸上的嘲讽变成了皱眉。“他们已经死了，所以我当然吃了。在我家乡没有任何一盎司的东西会被浪费掉。”

      “你家乡在哪？”

      “得了吧。”

      尽管他对同类相食一事巧言令色，米库里欧依然很难想象史雷犯下过他所说的暴行。“所以你对自己说因为他们是海盗所以这么做是对的吗？他们不配活下来？”

      “不。”他面无表情。“如果我能做到这一点，我不会落到现在这地步。我因厌烦了而和他们打了一架，因为他们愚蠢地选择不逃跑所以我杀了他们。”

      米库里欧听了这话，一言不发。他站着沉思了几秒。然后他开始解开身上丝质束腰上衣的搭扣。

      “你要做什么？”

      他把上衣从肩膀处拽下来。“你想让我洗澡不是吗？你打算留在这里观看还是走开？”

      史雷转过身背对着米库里欧和浴缸。“我还没和你说完呢。”

      “哦？”他小心地把束腰上衣放到床上避免弄皱它，起身脱靴。“你和我这样一个让人无法忍受的讨厌鬼有什么要说的？”

      他无法置信的是，史雷竟然结巴了。“我——我只是想问你是否还需要什么。”

      “嗯哼。”米库里欧笑了，开始用天响术把浴缸注满水。“你知道的，天族几乎没有物欲，对吧？”

      “但在这样一种污秽下你应该感到不舒服。”

      “我没事。”他把其中一瓶里的溶液倒入浴缸中。充满芳香的灵药入水起泡，在表面生出一层绵密的泡沫。闻起来像是薰衣草。“你在其他什么地方还藏了这类制品吗？它们都是海盗的抢掠物？”

      “周边的村庄一直在给我留作为贡品的东西。”他哼了一声，好似光想一下就很荒谬。“食物和饮品，财产，甚至有的时候还有偶像。”

      “你的污秽领域旁边的城镇一直饱受其苦，你知道的。”洗澡的准备已经完成了，他脱下自己的紧身长裤。史雷仍旧背对着他站着，好像灾祸的显主因为一点点肌肤露出而感到慌里慌张的。

      “我不会倒下然后死掉的，”他说。“某人可以弄明白自己要干什么，或者走掉。”

      米库里欧脱掉身上的剩余衣物而后滑入浴盆中。水是冷的，不过这对他来说从来都不算事。

      史雷终于看向他，发现他的身体被浴液所遮住。他皱眉。“别玩泡泡了赶紧把自己洗干净。确保身体的每一处都洗到了。”

      “你想来帮忙吗？”

      “不，我——”他再一次背过身去，气呼呼地说。“当我没说。”

      米库里欧一屁股坐在浴盆里，只露出头和膝盖。污秽的确让他不舒服，然而在他自己召唤出的水里放松让他好受些了。他想弄明白史雷是否知道这么搞会有效。“我喜欢香料，”他说。“但是不要为了获得它们而杀掉任何人。”

      史雷听了他的请求点了点头，什么也没说就走了。

      - - -

      第二天，米库里欧踏入外面的黑暗，再次到厨房去了趟，他发现炉子边上有六个小瓶子。茴香，芥末，丁香，藏红花，姜根粉，还有生姜。


	4. A Gift

      米库里欧每晚为史雷准备晚餐。人类一天是要吃三餐的，他想，倘若他即使只能让史雷吃一餐，那么也比让他只靠污秽之力为生要强些。

      “你吃腻了野猪吗？”野猪已经做了两周的蛋白质主要来源了，尽管米库里欧尝试过至少把肉切成不同的花样。

      “一点也不。”

      他们在宴会厅同时落座，史雷坐在长桌的主位，米库里欧坐在边侧。这里像往常一样黑，只有少许几盏灯，这几个灯罩还是他把坏掉的无法储藏食物的罐子拼起来做成的。灯光至少比只有几根昏暗的蜡烛要稳定。

      在这样的灯光下，史雷看上去如同一个棕发绿眼的普通人类少年，甚至颇具魅力。但米库里欧自始至终可以感受到他散发出的污秽。

      他知道他在花园里发现的部分骨骸并不是来自野猪和山羊。

      “野猪一直是我的最爱，”他说。

      “一直？”

      史雷吃着饭，没有回答。

      米库里欧身体前倾。“你的意思是，当你还是人类的时候也喜欢？”

      史雷从桌子的另一端瞪着他，放下手里的刀叉。“你以为你可以通过几盘菜拯救我？”

      “不，我——”

      “这菜做得真是该死地好吃，但你不要因此开始自我幻想。”他站起身，留下只吃了一半的餐盘，离开了。

      米库里欧又靠回椅子上。

      - - -

      “你 _现在_ 在干什么？”

      自从米库里欧上回看到史雷已经过了好些天。他是这么认为的。因为长夜的缘故很难说过了几天，但他至少跳过了一顿饭。

      米库里欧站在走廊里（他上周在做饭和干其他杂活的间隙里一直在清理的那处走廊），穿着他的白衣——衣服反正都已经破了正好用于打扫卫生穿——和一双在底楼找到的破拖鞋。他一手拿着抹布另一手拿着水桶。

      “正在擦窗户，我看上去像是在做什么？”

      史雷叹气。“你是我见过的最笨的天族。”

      米库里欧耸了耸肩又开始擦洗。

      “啊，别干了！”史雷抓住他的胳膊。

      米库里欧翻了翻白眼，无视了想要恐吓他的紧攥。“为什么你会在意？”

      “外面暗成一团，所以为何要在意这该死的窗户？”

      “好吧，那么你应该不会在意我擦干净它们。”

      他转过身，伸出双臂从最高处开始擦。那儿的部分玻璃已经破了。他一边小心地擦拭裂缝周围一边在想有没有能用现有工具修复它的可能。

      “ _停下_ 。”史雷一把抓紧他的手，这次不是像刚才一样仅为了吓唬他。他用力扯着，米库里欧发现自己啪的一下被甩到对面的墙上。史雷又一次近身，从那天晚上后，米库里欧首次看到隐藏在他体内的怪物。

      这和之前的他判若两人，不再是那个在他陷入哲思后调戏他的颇具黑色幽默的人。

      “我说过 _停下_ ，”他低声喝道，他一掌打到米库里欧耳侧的墙上。

      “为什么？”

      史雷从牙根处呼出一口气，闭上眼。“我不喜欢看到外面的景色。我不在乎外面有什么，也不想看到。”

      米库里欧伸出手放在史雷的脸颊上。他很暖和，应该说在发着烫。污秽像是热气一样从他身上涌出。被触摸着，他睁开的双眼里重新恢复清明，热力消退。米库里欧笑了。

      一丝血迹粘上了史雷的脸颊。当史雷把他的手往下拉时发现玻璃的缺口给米库里欧的手留下一道细细的划痕。

      “我很抱歉，”他说，握住米库里欧的手把它从自己脸上拉了下来。他看向伤口，垂头丧气地摇了摇头，呼气间诅咒着自己。“你为什么不离开这儿呢？我一直在伤害你。”

      “我不是人类，一点点粗暴对待并不能弄残我，我很容易自己治好的。”伤口在一念之间就愈合了。

      “但是，我……”

      米库里欧对这样的时刻曾经是如此设想的——当史雷心智清明并为自己的行为懊悔，污秽就会消散。正相反，当史雷愧疚而渴望地看着他时，此刻他的脸从未如此地像过人类，然而他体内的黑暗反倒勃发起来，威胁着要吞噬米库里欧和周遭的一切。

      “我原谅你，”他说，又一次用手摩挲着史雷的脸。“你做了坏事，但你被原谅了，难道不明白吗？”

      史雷皱眉，又一次摇头。他的谅解没有传达到。

      “为何你又穿着这件丑衣服，”史雷扯着米库里欧衣服的边缘说。米库里欧懒得动弹。“为什么又穿回了这件丑的吓人的白衣服？”

      “我不想把你送我作礼物的那件上等的丝质上衣弄脏。”

      “胡说。”他呼出屏住的一口气。“我有几百件丝绸衣物，都足够一天一件不重样了，全给你都成。”

      “你能带我瞧瞧吗？”

      史雷把自己从墙上撑开，远离米库里欧，双手擦过他身侧。他背过身。“稍后我会给你带一些去的。”

      米库里欧叹了口气。今晚的探秘史雷私藏之行看来是去不成了。

      - - - 

      晚上，打扫完卫生，打理好花园，并且预备好明天吃啥后，他回房休息，发现床尾放了一件衣服，那是史雷答应给他的。

      这是一件天蓝色带金腰带的丝绸礼服，甚至比现在这件还要更不适合劳作。他长长地抱怨了一声。

      洗了澡睡过一觉后，他试穿了一下衣服，发现它们在实用性上更加可笑。长袍轻盈如波浪般起伏，半透明的衣料由一个雕刻成叶子型的银环在肩膀上收束，暴露出他的手臂。衣袍走动时像帆一般在身后随风飘荡。

      至于新鞋，给了他一双有着暖棕色皮质细带和银质搭扣的罗马凉鞋。

      他套上这件装束，摔门而出去找史雷。

      要找到一个隐居的唯一消遣是躲米库里欧的堕转导师似乎不应该如此容易，但他就在那里，摊在王座上，当米库里欧走进来的时候他笑得像是一个疯了的傻子一样。

      “穿成这样我要怎么干活？”米库里欧说，伸出双臂让他看自己这样子。

      史雷偷笑着说。“我只是想看你穿上这件的样子。还缺什么对吧？可能还得有一些珠宝。”

      米库里欧双臂交叠放在胸前，翘起鼻子。“所以这是在捉弄我，不是吗？”

      他停下了笑，在王座上直起身，放开二郎腿并且把手放在双膝上，像一位对臣属致辞的亲切的统治者。“我想知道你是否会为了取悦你的主人而穿上它。”

      米库里欧迟疑着，下巴扬得更高了。

      “你现在摆出一副这么盐的表情，穿都穿上了不是吗？”

      “所以我没通过你那愚蠢的测试？”他呼出一口气，对史雷眯了眯眼。“如果你这么无聊的话，看书去或者干些别的。”

      史雷不屑地挥了挥手，又一次陷入了椅子里，翘起了二郎腿。“我拥有大几百本书，每一本都从头到尾读过十几遍。”

      “好吧我不是责怪你——”米库里欧说到一半突然停了下来。他睁大了双眼，因为一个想法而炸成了烟花。“你刚才说你有 _大几百本_ 书？”

      “怎么，你喜欢书或者咋地？”

      双眼中强烈闪耀着的星星使其显而易见。

      - - - 

      “这里，”史雷推开主宅邸一楼后侧的一间私人藏书室的门说道。他叹了口气心不在焉地挥了挥手。“如果你想要的话你可以取走，我不再需要它们了。”

      旧书的味道让他急不可耐。依旧穿着那件薄薄的松石色的礼服，米库里欧走进藏书室。这里有摆满了书的架子，正如史雷所说其上有着千百计的书册。在另一扇被煤灰熏黑的、一度能够呈现出花园美好景色的窗户前面，摆着一张手工雕刻的书桌。

      他开始浏览书墙。“它们大部分是关于历史和考古学的。”

      “也有一些杂七杂八的。”史雷耸了耸肩。“好吧，我希望这些能让你有够忙的。”

      米库里欧几乎没听到他的话，已经着手挑选带回房的书。当史雷走回门口时他抬起头。“等等，那我的衣服呢？”

      “呃，我会给你带一些更适合的。”他轻笑，迈入走廊。“如果我觉得喜欢的话。”

 


	5. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次到外面的领域去以阻止人类入侵者之旅。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者预警：本不想让这文变得如此暴力/血腥，但这些在本章中均有出没。原作者同时更新了预警tag和第一章的注释以反映此点。

      米库里欧站在厨房里，洗今天晚餐的碗。他在心里默记时日。五十七天。史雷几乎每晚都和他一起吃饭，只有几天缺席。当米库里欧的问题过多时，他就不来吃晚餐，或者当他心情不佳的时候。

      “米库里欧。”

      他转身看到史雷站在门口，一只手撑在门框上斜倚着身。他一身豪华黑金色的形象，在破旧厨房以及他身后从破碎石板中冒出来的蔓生的野草之下显得违和感满满。

      “从开头的那次后，我都不敢相信你居然喊了我的名字。”他放下餐盘转身面对他。“你应该有求于我。”

      史雷从门框上撑起身，手叉到腰上，把重心移到另一只脚上。“你说对了。”

      “你需要我做什么？”

      “跟我来就是了，要走一段时间。”

      米库里欧把干净的锅碗摆好，走向门边的史雷。“带路吧。”

      ---

      他发现自己被带到庄园外的森林里。树冠太密使得月亮和星光无法透过，除了堕转导师披风背后的花纹之外，米库里欧几乎看不到东西。他之前在壁画上看到过这种纹样，但从未想象过它们被涂上如此鲜明的黑金两色。

      “我能否假设我们不仅仅只是在领域里懒洋洋地闲逛？”

      史雷苦涩地轻笑，没有回头知会他继续往前走着。“普通人无法看到天族，我突然想起不得不利用你这点。”

      跟着的米库里欧僵硬了一会。“你让我对人类做些什么？”

      “不是那种会让你纯洁心灵感到惊骇的事。”他抬起挡路的枝丫并且用手一直举着，好让米库里欧从下方通过时不被它们划到。“我只是想让你走到他们跟前，摇一下树干，或者往他们头顶扔些碎冰。”

      “你想让我把他们吓跑。”米库里欧叹气。“为何你需要我做这种事？”

      史雷继续在他前面走着，站到一个让米库里欧看不见他脸的角度。“通常这类事都会发生，”史雷开始以一种缓慢的、缺乏往常的幽默感的音调说道，“这些麻烦的人类来为他们的土地做交易，但当他们看到我看上去只不过是区区一个男孩的时候，他们开始膨胀，自大地觉得自己能够屠掉灾祸的显主。”

      “所以他们盲目自大地向你冲来，然后你会……”好吧，那些他在地里发现的可疑的骨骸有了一个解释。

      史雷陷入沉默。米库里欧不期望更多。他会帮他回避和人类的直接对峙，而这将免除更多的杀戮和其所导致的污秽。

      米库里欧这时却选择了转移话题。“我在的时候你已经很好地控制住了饥饿感。”

      “哦，你一直把我喂得饱饱的。”

      “你知道我不是说的这个。”

      史雷的步伐只停顿了一瞬，然后又恢复到了原有的速度。“这很难的。”

      关于史雷是多么拼命地压制欲念，这几个字是米库里欧至今所得到的全部确证。当他知道这一切是为了他，为了让他留在身边，米库里欧心里笑了。

      史雷停下来举起手。“那里，”他悄声说。几秒后，米库里欧辨认出附近树后移动着的忽隐忽现的火把。

      米库里欧点头确认。

      他悄悄地从史雷身边溜过，走向火光之处。那里有两个成年人，一男一女，都穿着简陋的袍子，以及一个看上去七八岁的女孩。女孩穿着白色的衣服。

      起初他怀疑他们是不是可能迷路了，随后他看到女孩的手被绳子捆绑在身体前方。她眼泪汪汪但仍旧一脸英勇地向前走着。

      这不是史雷所描述过的那种献供。

      “回去！走开！”他疯狂地挥舞双手，希望他们之中至少有一个有着灵应力，然后好好地讨论一下是否这么做。小女孩因他制造的噪音抬起头鼻尖朝向他的方向，但那对男女对他一无所查。

      他发动了天响术，投掷出一团团水并令其在空中盘旋，掀起的旋风鞭笞着他们周身的树。造出的动静能吓跑任何人类。

      两个大人双手抱头，眼睛警惕着他召唤出的风暴。女孩瑟缩着，无法抬起手臂。“那个怪物在这里，”男人在嘈杂之中大叫起来。“快点，我们必须这么做！”

      女人从斗篷里掏出一把匕首并高举过头，摆好姿势准备刺向那个孩子。“别看，可怜的孩子，会很快结束的，”她说。然后她开始更大声地唱诵道。“啊森林的主人，请接受我们献上的最纯洁的鲜血，让我们的城镇远离你的阴影。”

      “停下！”米库里欧高声叫道，眼看着那把刀落下他赶紧把冰柱往那女人身上扔去。他试图把冰柱塑成钝一些的形态，但撞飞刀子时还是在女人的手和胳膊上划拉出深深的伤口。

      那男人躲开了冰柱。“快点，在他把我们全部吃掉之前！”

      米库里欧也向他投出冰块，但那男人在他投掷到之前就用胳膊一把拎过女孩并把刀架上她的脖颈。他不能在不打到女孩的同时击中男人，她如此地幼小以至于一根扔向他的冰柱就可能将她置于死地。米库里欧的操作很好但没有好到那种程度。

      在他脑中急速闪过其他几种救她的法子时，他的身体自己动弹了，自然的反应是在这个误入歧途的人伤害一个无辜的孩子之前跑过去对付他。但他来不及了。

      他眼前的视野被一蓬喷出的红色所占据。女人尖叫起来，像喷泉一样的血浇到她身上。

      米库里欧僵在原地，动作太慢了以至于没帮上任何忙。当视线聚焦在被掉在附近的灯所反常地照亮着的那个身影上时，他意识到被屠戮的人不是那女孩。

      史雷站在惊恐的女孩旁边，他的手臂贯穿了那男人的胸膛，男人的躯体无力地耷拉在其上。他猛地一下抽回手臂，让尸体砰地一声砸到地上。

      他怒视着站在此处颤抖的无法呼吸的女人。她看到了他杀气腾腾的眼神，转身就跑。

      她被史雷放跑了，丢下尸体和惊惧的孩子。

      米库里欧捡起又一次掉到地上的刀子，割断绑着女孩的绳子。他双手捧住女孩的脸稳住她，让其看向他的双眼。她是一个棕发带雀斑的瘦弱的小家伙。他希望通过肢体接触让女孩至少听到他的声音，即使她无法看到他。“向北走到你能看到的最高的那座山上去，”他说。“不要停，直到你看到一个石拱门。那里的人会保护你的。告诉他们是天族米库里欧让你来的，他们会照顾你的。”

      “好、好的，”女孩呜呜地哭着。他把提灯塞到她手里。

      “现在就走！”他放下手，她跑远了。他没空担心这样小的女孩能否在只有一盏灯的情况下找到去何方的路。他现在还有史雷需要担心。

      史雷在他杀死的人旁边僵硬地站着，瞪着破烂的尸体，他的胳膊上覆盖了一层那人深红的血。

      米库里欧叫到“ _史雷_ ！”但堕转导师即使听到他如此憎恨的人类名字也毫无反应。他的双眼充满兽性。鲜亮的深绿色闪烁着，带着一种邪恶力量。

      史雷把他沾满鲜血的手伸到唇边舔了舔，吮吸着指间的血，咆哮着。

      “你没有必要吃掉他，史雷，”米库里欧说道，他的声音很低，小心翼翼地一步步向他靠近。史雷没有抬头。

      他跪在新鲜尸体旁边，深深地吸了吸鼻子。“我……”他挣扎着组织语言。“他死了，”他低沉地说，神志昏乱。他拾起男人的胳膊，剥开袖子。“他死了，而我需要……”

      “不，你不需要！”米库里欧冲向史雷，双臂环上他的脖子，把他从他杀的人旁扯开。他闷闷的声音打在史雷被鲜血浸透的领子上。“你不用吃他！不要用他的血肉污染自己！一个为了自己得救而谋杀孩子的人是如此堕落，吃了他只会让你堕转得更凶。”

      一阵沉沉的喉音从史雷胸腔深处传来，他把米库里欧举起摔到地上，旋即扑到他身上，米库里欧感觉自己肺里的空气都被挤出来了。史雷牙齿呲出，涎水从他口中滴到米库里欧脸上。

       “史雷，”米库里欧乞求道。“史雷，求你……”

      史雷狠狠地咬住米库里欧的脖子。当牙齿撕裂他的肉时他尖叫出来，但他用手臂把史雷环得更紧了。“如果你需要吃东西，那么吃我就好，”他因为疼痛而呜咽着说道。“我让你随便吃，史雷。”他可以感觉到血从自己脖子上淌下。他手指穿过史雷的头发。“如果我能拯救你，我愿意给你我的一切。”

      他感觉到自己脖子上咬着的牙齿松开了，随后他身上的人起身。现在眼睛重新恢复了焦距的史雷低头看向他。“米库里欧，”史雷轻声说。然后他又一次双手抱起他，这次动作很轻柔。“对不起，我很抱歉。”

      “没事。”米库里欧抱着他，轻轻地摇了摇他。他在发抖。“你回来了，你现在没事了。”

      史雷偏头从肩膀处看向他刚做了啥。“我……那个人……”他推开米库里欧，双手捂脸。“我杀了他。我本不必的。”

      米库里欧按住自己的伤口。“你救了那女孩的命。”

      “但我甚至没看到那女孩，”史雷说，四肢着地跪在泥土里。眼泪从他脸上滑落时，在血和尘上留下一道道清晰的印痕。“那男人的心里污秽勃发，所有的一切变成了黑色，我需要把污秽从他胸腔里扯出来，夺到自己体内，吸收掉。”

      米库里欧站着向他伸出手。“让我们离开此地，”他说。“远离这具尸体的气息，回到家里去。”

      史雷靠在米库里欧身上寻求支撑，站起来。他们走了几步远离了杀戮现场。

      “我不该存在，”史雷喉头发梗地说道，呜咽着自言自语。“我从来都不该存在。”

      “别说那样的话。”米库里欧更用力地推着他，试着走快点。“又不是你想要这样的。”

      史雷忽略了他的话，看向他被鲜血浸透的手。然后又抬头看向他的脸、他脖子上的伤口。“你在流血。”

      史雷咬过的位置依旧在淌血。米库里欧停了一会儿用天响术治疗自己。在法术所产生的光芒下，他可以看见身上的新衣服，那天史雷调戏完他之后送来的那套衣服，已经粘上了血迹。“你就别担心我了。”


	6. Forgiveness

      史雷被米库里欧做的菜的香味所唤醒。

      应该是在几个晚上之前米库里欧把他搀到王座上坐下，而他现在依旧还坐在那里，他的脖子因为瞌睡的姿势不对而酸痛。当他揉眼时发现自己眼睛都肿了，上面结了一层壳子。

      米库里欧穿着先前的那件弄破了的丝绸束腰上衣。刚才那件符合他品味的衣服可能已经被鲜血染脏了充满褐斑。他端着碗和勺子向他走来。史雷低头看向碗里的东西。里面盛着某种白肉的肉汤。

      “你这么做搞得好像我得了感冒一样。”

      “难道这不是一个人类的习俗吗？”米库里欧得意地笑着。“当你感到不舒服你就有汤喝。这不是鸡肉，但我抓到一些野鸡。”他搅了搅碗里的东西。“事实上很容易在这里找到绳索，它们更经常地溜达进来，却不会那么快地转变成凭魔。所以，呃，我希望你喜欢。”

      “米库里欧……”史雷喜欢他名字听起来的感觉，即使是在他站着居高临下地和自己讲话的时候。“这不是一场感冒。我杀了人。你无法用一碗粥让我好起来。”

      “你的意思是你不喜欢它？”

      史雷叹气。“我刚才没 _这么_ 说。”他接过碗开始吃。米库里欧做的一直都这么香。“你是如何得知这一习俗的？”

      米库里欧笑起来。他似乎很高兴史雷和他说话。如果能避免谈及关于 _那里到底他妈的发生了啥_ 的显而易见的话题，那么史雷会屈服的。“有一些人类居住在天族村庄何方，”米库里欧说。“他们能看到我们，我们和他们一起吃饭。”

      史雷舀了更多勺汤到嘴里，抗拒着把碗舔干的冲动。“你怀念那里吗？”

      “我有一点怀念。”他一只胳膊架在另一只上面、扭头看向肩膀处的样子，告诉史雷这不仅仅是一点儿而已。“我想念那里的天空。”

      “天总是蓝色的，”史雷叹着气说道。“你曾经仰躺在草地上连着几小时观察云的形状吗？”

      不出所料米库里欧睁大了眼睛。“你知道何方？”他问，几乎不能从肺部呼气。“你曾经去过那里？”

      史雷忍不住笑起来，深沉的，苦涩的轻笑。“你之前想知道我来自哪。好吧……”

      “你之前 _住_ 在何方？但是——”他攥紧拳头，怒火中烧。对此史雷挑了挑一只眉毛。“莱拉从未和我说过你，没有人提到过。”

      原来如此。“哦，莱拉，莱拉，莱拉……”

      “你认识她？”

      史雷喝完汤，起身离开王座，没有回答。这么做着他开始腿颤头晕。

      “你还没康复呢，”米库里欧说，挽住他的胳膊扶稳他。“史雷，你能——”

      “别那样叫我，”他呻吟道。“你知道我恨这个名字。”

      “噢，好吧，我不会叫了。”米库里欧摇了摇头，意外地没有顶嘴让话题就这么过去了。“你能领我到你睡觉的地方吗？”

      “哈？”史雷确定此刻他产生幻觉了。“你想和我上床吗？”

      “不——不是！”米库里欧结巴着叫道，脸上像是着火一般红。他的手从史雷胳膊上甩开放回到自己身侧，拳头握得像球一样。“你仍旧很虚弱，需要休息，我得确保你会好起来，仅此而已！”

      "嗯呣。”史雷转身。他不在状态，不想争论。“如果我不领你去，你会破门而入对吧？”

      “我会的。”

      “那么走吧。”

      米库里欧再度挽起他的胳膊。“别走太快，你会摔倒的。”

      ---

      史雷的房间正和米库里欧之前所设想的差不多。昏暗，窗户上糊满了脏污，墙皮剥脱。当米库里欧点蜡烛时史雷正往大床上扑去，值得称赞的是主卧的床看上去不像是已经报废了两百年。不过，它肯定还是需要重新填充床垫更换寝具。米库里欧自己的床比这张要好些。

      “呃，你打算站在这里看我睡觉吗？”

      米库里欧微笑。“是的。”

      史雷发出一阵痛苦的呻吟。

      米库里欧无视了他的别扭继续检查房间。在床头柜上他发现一本他在藏书室没见过的书。“那是——”

      “哈？”史雷伸头去看是什么使得米库里欧陷入失神。“喂，别……”

      “这是天遗见闻录！”米库里欧拿起书并翻阅起来。“哇，这是一本挺老的版本。”

      “你知道它？”

      米库里欧兴奋地点了点头，将书翻到有关瑞迪雷克的大水车那页。他指给史雷看。“有一次我去看过这个，它太不可思议了。”

      “所以你喜欢那种东西吗？”史雷笑着，笑容首次充满深情和温暖。

      米库里欧合上书，平静下来。他坐在史雷旁边的床上，把书放到自己腿上。“史——”他开始称呼名字，然后自己停下了。“我的意思是，主人……”

      史雷呻吟着把手甩到脸上。“别又捡起 _这个_ 称呼了！”

      “我还能叫你什么？”他生气了，然后又让自己冷静下来。“在那片树林里时是怎么回事？”

      史雷长出一口气，沮丧地用手指抓着头发。“一旦心中充满污秽的人遇到我时就会发生这种事。”

      米库里欧点头，接着他说。“这种事隔多久发生一次？”

      “我试着远离人类，但有时我需要一些东西。我会觉得无聊。”

       “你觉得无聊，所以你就去猎杀海盗？”

      “并非如此，与其这么说不如说是我因为无聊而去从海盗那里偷书，海盗想杀我，最后我吃了他们，因为海盗通常是恶棍。”

      米库里欧捂住嘴，试图阻止自己对这么惨的事情发笑。“你之前说得让我感觉你是为了好玩而出去杀人。”

      史雷把脑袋转向一边。“没有区别。我已经杀了二十三人。其中有十二个人，我吃了他们的肉。”

      “当你这么做的时候你的力量增强了。”

      “嗯。”史雷没有看他。“别以为是那样。每一次，我都变得更加难以抵御这么做的冲动。‘ _它_ ’在变得更强，而不是我。”

      “你身体里的污秽在滋长，”米库里欧手指攥着书说道。“而当你喝了我的血，效果会截然不同。”

      “是的。”史雷盖住自己的脸。他的声音开始颤抖。“天族的血像是毒品，我需要它、渴求它，每次我吸了之后都变得更糟。”

      米库里欧思索着。他犹豫着该不该问，但他需要知道。“你之前杀死过天族吗？”

      “我没有成功过，但我咬过几位。”

      下意识地，米库里欧的手伸向脖子上咬痕处，那儿依旧还是红红的。

      “如果是莱拉而非我过来，你会不会……”

      史雷在床上坐起身。“莱拉有过同样的伤痕，”他说，扯着米库里欧束腰上衣的领子。伤口在治愈术之下很容易地愈合了，但牙印依旧清晰地嵌在他的皮肤里。“你知道的，我看到你战斗了，你很擅长冰系法术。”

      “嗯，怎么了？”

      他用指尖轻抚着伤口。“所以你为何让我像咬动物一样咬你一口？”

      米库里欧没有避开他的抚摸。“我的血肉总好过那个沾染污秽的东西。”

      “如果我那个时候没能停下，你会放任我杀掉你吗？”

      “不，”米库里欧打开书小心地捏着书页开始浏览起来。“如果这么做能拯救你，那我会的。但是并不能。所以我只让你咬一小口。”

      “ _咬一小口_ ？”史雷把手拍在封皮上，把书合在米库里欧的膝上。“这并不好笑。”

      “我仍有一件事搞不懂。”他把史雷的手从书上和腿间拿开，用冷静的目光回敬史雷的怒视。“这一切是如何发生的？你做了什么才落得如此下场？”

      史雷的手蠕动着爬回米库里欧的腿上拿走了书。他挨着他坐下，翻动着书，手指深情地爱抚着插图精美的书页。“年轻时，我幻想着探索世界，看看这本书里的一切，”他说。“但我却反而成了导师。我去过了书里面很多地方，但不是以一种我希望的方式。”

      “发生了什么让你走上了这条路？”

      史雷停在一张画着古代王座的书页上。“在旅途的终点，我杀了一个人——前代灾祸的显主。我的主神莱拉和周围的所有人都告诉我这是正确的。这将终结全世界诸多苦难，和显主自身的苦难。他是一个通过伤害别人来填补自己内心空虚的可怜人。但我……”

      “所以莱拉曾是你的主神？”

      “米库里欧，”他抬头看向他。“如果几天前在不同发展之下我没有杀掉那男人，你会杀他么？或者你会放任他杀掉那名女孩？”

      “我不知道。当时我脑海里飞过很多念头但我没能找到一个答案。”

      “一个答案？”他讥讽道。“你的答案不重要。若那男人杀死女孩，他变成凭魔而女孩的灵魂腐烂在地里。或者你杀了那男人，他的家人悲痛欲绝，可能反而其中一位会变成凭魔。你怎么做都没有区别，没有意义。”

      “如果我之前——”

      “但你没能做到。”

      “可能丧失亲人的人能宽恕你，可能人们能——”

      “但是他们不会。”

      米库里欧感觉脸上发热，但他尽量不让史雷因看到他的灰心丧气而感到满足。他取回书，史雷没有和他争抢。“你躺回床上去，”米库里欧说。“你需要休息。”

      “行吧，我不和我的属臣争辩不休。”他踢掉鞋子躺回到破旧的床垫上。

      米库里欧无视了他的调戏，打开了书的第一页。“海兰德山羊。这个品种的山羊羊奶可以被制作成一种高昂的商品。”

      “你在干什么？”

      “安静，我在给你念故事。”他清了清嗓子。“然而，它的肉很难吃。”

      “你真是，最笨的天族，”史雷说到一半停下来打哈欠。“我从来没见过你这种的。”

       米库里欧继续念着，他的声音让史雷渐渐坠入梦乡。

      ---

      史雷又一次醒来，这次是因为感到脸上痒痒的。他缓缓睁开眼睛，发现那个天族躺在他身侧，和他枕着同一个枕头。他的银发和肌肤在暖调的烛光下笼罩上一层琥珀色。

      “嗨，”他悄声道。“笨蛋天族。”

      米库里欧没有因为他的话而动弹。感到痒痒的源头是从他双唇呼出的清冷气息，嘴唇略微分开着，在他白皙肤色的衬托下宛如花蕾一般红润。

      他发现自己伸手正要触上那张娇嫩的脸，但回过神来的他缩回手。

      “米库里欧。”

      听到正确的名字，他的眼睛眨了眨睁开了。他像一只展示尖牙的喵似地打着哈欠，然后嘟哝着窝回枕头里。

      史雷叹气。“所以你认为你现在到底在干什么？”

      米库里欧又打了个哈欠，揉了揉眼睛。“污秽让我感到很困。”

      “所以，你反倒恰好在污秽源头旁边蜷起身躺着，而不是离污秽要多远有多远。”

      “我懂。呃，你的床也不 _好_ 。”

      史雷翻身面朝墙。“滚出我的床，你这个成天作祟的磨人鬼。”

      他等着米库里欧回房的足音响起，但他床旁边重量并没有消失。相反地，他感觉到米库里欧挪得更近了，蜷在他背上，呼出的气息打在他后颈上。

      “它没伤到我，”他说。“你的污秽仍令我感到有点晕，但并未给我带来伤害。”

      “伤害你的是 _我_ 。我用牙齿把你骨头上的肉撕下来并且吞下去了。”

      “哼。”米库里欧挨蹭着挤近。“如果我还手，能让你感到好受些么？”

      史雷呻吟着把脸埋进枕头里。“可能吧。”

      他感受着米库里欧哼气时呼到他身上的气流。“我该把你的胳膊扯下来吗？或者用鞭子抽你？还是让你在烧红的碳上走？

      “无论哪种都可以，只要最能娱乐到你。”

      米库里欧按住他肩膀使他仰面躺下。他双手撑在史雷身体两侧。“我应该是会杀了那男人的，”他说，从上方用那双令人魂牵梦萦的紫罗兰色眼睛注视着史雷。

      “你这么想，哈？”

      “我宁愿选择杀掉那男人而不是眼睁睁看着那女孩死去，”米库里欧说。“这就是我的决定。”

      史雷眼神陷入呆滞，作为导师时的记忆如同泡沫一般从脑海中浮现出来。“那女孩已经被那个镇子抛弃了，并且同意了放弃生命。甚至她的双亲都已经对献祭妥协了。但那男人，他有需要操持的家庭。比起让女孩死，相较之下选择杀死那男人会让污秽扩散得更深。”

      “所以可能我错了，”米库里欧说。“我不在乎，我想救那女孩。”

      “我了解了。”他抬手梳理米库里欧的头发。米库里欧被摸得笑起来并靠向他的手掌。

      “你能原谅我，即使知道这么做能造成多大的伤害也想杀他吗？”

      “这对我来说不一样，米库里欧。”

      “为什么不一样，史雷？”

      “别……”史雷开始抗议，但叹息着放弃了。“别理我。你想做啥就做啥吧。”

      “嗯，我会的。”

      米库里欧将重心放低，使自己的视野全部被史雷占据，印上史雷的双唇。米库里欧唇部的触感令他仿若回到何方、饮着清冽的山泉水。

      他坐起来，起先加深了这个吻，但随后双手按住他的肩把他推开。“别这么做，”他说。“我会索求更多的。”

      米库里欧在他额头上轻轻地啄了一口。“好吧，我不会了。”

      他翻身下床。史雷看着他以一种优雅的姿态起身然后走开。他在门边停下。

      “我原谅你，”他说。“我等着看你何时能够原谅你自己。”

      


	7. Flaming Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原作者说：这一章真的很难写，我重写了两遍。此时此刻，我只是希望它在本章内或与前几章没有自相矛盾。不过，如果自相矛盾，我可能会在这篇完成之后对某些内容再编辑一番。不管怎样，准备好面对来自莱拉的怒火吧。

那座叫何方的村庄坐落在山巅，那儿空气沁凉，一年里的大部分时间都有着湛蓝的天空。人类曾到来过此处，这是禅雷和莱拉秘密计划的一部分，为了增加发现新导师的几率。有着足够灵应力能感知天族存在的人类连带其家属会被邀请到宁静的何方居住。鉴于人类城市被一层令人窒息的污秽所覆盖着，这些对其敏感的人类通常会接收搬家的提议。

      一些人只能听到莱拉的声音，另一些人能看到——但只是偶尔，或者在极罕见的情况下。他们的感知能力随着时间的推移越来越强，但还是没有一人潜能足够强到继承导师衣钵的程度。

      莱拉希望他们之中新加入的成员，那些在她裙摆周围蹦蹦跳跳的人类小孩，运气会好些。虽然她怀疑这些人类是否太急于相信她了。

      一个三年级的红脸蛋小姑娘抓住她的裙边咧着嘴笑着，把乳牙脱落后留下的坑给她看。莱拉想起米库里欧这么年幼的时候。他没有换牙。他们不知道这是为什么，或者是否只是因为天族压根不需要换牙。天族小孩似乎和导师一样稀少。米库里欧对他们来说如同月亮和星星一般珍贵。

      但他们在他几乎即将成年时献祭了他们那唯一的少年，他本应有上千年的时间成长和认知世界。莱拉依旧无法置信他们竟然同意了进行那个古老仪式。让他们心痛的是，仪式没有起作用。史雷的领域依旧以同之前一致的速度扩张着。

      “你们这群小孩不准跑到村口的门外面去了，”她叱责着，虽然只要有她在，那么孩子们肯定安全。“外面有更多坏野猪！”

      “莱拉女士？”她听到有人叫她，抬头发现天族凯姆和娜塔莉从靠近森林处走过来。在娜塔莉的怀抱里有一个小女孩，不属于他们这的孩子中的一个。

      “禅雷感知到她接近了领域的边界，派我们去调查，”凯姆说。

      “我很高兴他没有试着用雷打她，”娜塔莉不安地笑道。“可怜的小家伙她又饿又怕。尽说一些关于怪物和天使的胡话。”

      “太好了，她应该有一些灵应力，”莱拉将想法说出来了。“把她带到萨拉小姐的屋里，她和小孩处得来。”

      - - -

      萨拉是一个无儿无女的人类女性，但她能看到天族也能听见天族说话，并赋有教育小孩的独门本事。由于不是所有的孩子们能够看到天族或者听到天族声音，故将有关天族的事教给小孩是很难的，但她不得不承担这一任务。她总是尽可能地给孩子们好的教育，确保他们能读能写会做算术。

      在她的石窟小屋里有几柜子的书，包括一些图画书，和天族们为了使孩子们开心而在旅途中带回来的玩具。这天早些时候的游戏时间里，这些东西被扒出来放得满地都是，现在仍未收捡，因为萨拉还在竭尽所能在安慰着那个可怜的女孩。

      莱拉来了后发现女孩在一个纸片上用粗糙的蜡笔画着画。她用红色蜡笔画下粗大的疯狂的线条。

      “我弄明白了一些事，”她俩着观察女孩，萨拉柔声对莱拉说道。“可怜的女孩心灵受到了严重的创伤，这是肯定的。她来自一个邻近灾祸显主领域的小镇。”

      显主的领域本应该会大幅度地缩减，如果史雷食用了米库里欧的血肉后如预期地陷入长达百年的沉睡的话。一想到事情本预计是该如何发展，而现在可能发生的事情却没有发生，莱拉同时因两者而不寒而栗。

      “这个镇子的人突发奇想觉得如果他们献上 _人类_ 祭品会有用。但这完全是错的不是吗？”

      “的确错了，”莱拉用低沉的声音喃喃道。“享用人类只会让他变得更强大、更喜怒无常。只有天族的血肉能抑制他。”

      “当然，这就是为何米库里欧……”她清了清嗓子。何方的每一个成年人都知道他为何而去，为何他必须去——但是没人喜欢讨论这件事，无论他们是否同意。特别是和莱拉说起此事。“呃，必须有人在他们让事情变得更糟之前阻止那个镇子的人。”

      “我会请凯姆带队去试着处理这个情况，”莱拉说。“娜塔莉和我说那女孩看到一个怪物，是一只凭魔吗？”

      “这不好说。她看到了一些血腥的东西，只有这点很清楚。她说一个天使救了她并且告诉她来这儿，但她不记得他的名字。”

      “他的名字？”

      “我猜是一个天族。她说她看不到他，但他从那个邪恶的怪物手下救了她。”

      莱拉蹲在那个小女孩旁边，小心地拉起她的手，尽量不惊吓她。那个女孩担惊受怕地看向萨拉。

      “没事的，”萨拉说。“这只是另一个天使，她来保护你的。”

      “嗨，”女孩说。

      “你好，”莱拉回答。“你能看到我吗？”

      女孩摇了摇头。

      “噢对不起。你那时应该很害怕吧。”

      “我不会再害怕了，”女孩回答，但她的声音随着话语而颤抖。“萨拉小姐和我说你是一个天族，像妈妈曾告诉我的一样。他们把我从妈妈身边带走。妈妈哭得很凶。”

      “噢天，太惨了。”莱拉试图假装坚强然后安慰女孩，但她不得不抑制住自己的情绪。“他们为何这么做？”

      “因为如果我去了，那么邪恶的怪物会放过其他所有人，”她说。“但我太害怕了，我就跑掉了。”

      “哦不，亲爱的。”莱拉把重心挪到双膝上，抚摸着女孩的头发，让她靠向她的手。“他们不应该让你去做这件事。逃走不是你的错。”

      小女孩吸了吸鼻子，扑过去拥抱那位看不见的天使。“我现在能回到我妈妈身边吗？”

      “告诉你吧，”莱拉说。她抚摸着女孩的头发。“你待在这儿会安全的，我们将邀请你母亲来这看你。”她小心翼翼地避免做出过于具体的承诺。那位母亲可能为此事哭泣过，但并不意味着她不是一个完全能够牺牲自己亲儿的怪物。

      毕竟莱拉曾经流过太多泪水。

      - - -

      米库里欧站在窗户边看着外面的黑色天空，他突然听到有人敲他房门。史雷不会是那种会敲门的人。

      这是这四天来米库里欧首次听到他的动静。他的饭菜都没动过。米库里欧开始怀疑他的告白是否太大胆了。也许他不该不经同意就和史雷睡一张床，也不该在他们都还躺在同一张床上时亲吻他。在当时这些举动曾让他感到如此顺理成章，然而从那时起不安的思绪一直在折磨着他。

      “请进。”

      自从那次浴缸事故以来，门一直坏着，当史雷进来的时候门嘎吱作响。他黑眼圈严重，眼睛肿了起来。米库里欧从窗户边转身面对他，当他看到史雷这副模样时吓了一跳。自从他们相遇的最开始几天以来，史雷看上去从未如此糟糕过。他的头发乱糟糟的，衣服没扣拢并且脏脏的。

      “发生了什么？”

      “你说过你可以做出那样一种决定并且接受它，”史雷严肃地回答到。米库里欧担心自从他把自己关在房间里以来他都没有喝过水的。“我不喜欢考验你的决心，但如果是我过去，我知道我会重创某人。”

      米库里欧郁闷地啧了声。“不，我当然不能让你再去。”他走近史雷，将双手放在他深红色的衬衫上。今天他身后没有黑色的披风飘荡着。“这次我会处理好的。是谁，是更多抱着荒谬想法的人类吗？”

      史雷摇了摇头。“是莱拉。”

      米库里欧艰难地吞咽着那个名字。“怎么会……？”

      “她和我仍旧某种程度上有着勾连，虽然这连系很弱。我可以感知她正在接近。”

      米库里欧最后一次看到莱拉时她哭着求他不要去。他想她必须被人扯住才最终放他走。“在经历了所有这些年月后，她依旧和你维系着主神契约？这怎么可能？”

      史雷耸肩。“由于我是如此污秽，法则发生了扭曲和改变。我不能驭使她的净化之力，她不能把我当容器——不是她不想，而是这样会侵蚀她。虽说如此，她依旧立了某种誓约以把自己和我绑到一起。可能这会给她战术上的优势，我不清楚。”

      米库里欧将他的手从史雷肩窝处滑向他的手臂。他的衣服需要好好洗洗了。闻起来一股汗味儿。“可能她只想更近地感受你。”

      史雷沉下脸。“如果你打算和她打，同情心太旺盛会阻止你迈出坚实一步，你知道吗？”

      “和她打？”相对于他的年纪来说米库里欧已经算是经验丰富能力出众的了，但他不认为自己能打赢莱拉。如果他没沾染污秽，她的净化之火就不会伤到他，只会灼烧凭魔之类。但在经验上她比他多积累了一千年。

      “你不必这么做。”史雷手拂过米库里欧的脸和头发。米库里欧才发现自己无意识地因灰心丧气而闭上了双眼。他睁开眼，发现史雷平静而温柔地端详着他的脸。“如果她请求你回家，你就走吧。”

      米库里欧摇头，把脸埋到史雷肩膀上。“我不会离开的。现在这里是我的家。”

      “但这里特有的力场让你感到不舒服。”史雷仍然摸着他的头发，米库里欧感到之前的焦虑在他的触碰下渐渐消散。

      “现在不了，我觉得挺舒服的。”

      “那更糟了，意味着你在吸收污秽。”

      “别再谈论这个话题了。”

      史雷呻|吟着，把他从自己肩膀上拉开，再次看进他的双眼。“你出去后打算做什么？”     “某件事。”

\- - -

      花园中，那扇残破的石拱门背后，空气似乎比往常更充满了污秽，要不然就是米库里欧因为预期到会发生的事而想象出来的。仿佛感知到有入侵者接近，茂密的红紫色花蔓蜷曲起来露出棘刺。

      伴着一阵清风，她现出了身影，在漫天的黑色下彷如百合般纯白。米库里欧希望他之前，至少在初遇时，看上去也像是如此。

      “米库里欧，你……”她开口，双手在胸前交握。“我希望这不是真的。”

      米库里欧稳稳地站着。“我不会回到何方的，”他说。“我准备一直待在这儿。”

      “哦，米库里欧。”她看向他，表情是如此痛苦和惋惜。“已经 _不能_ 让你回去了。”

      这让米库里欧深受打击，他不得不重新整理思绪来回应。“你说不欢迎我了？因为我没有完成我的使命吗？”

      “不，一点也不是！如果之前你选择回头的话我们会张开双臂欢迎你的，我们中没人因你被抽中而高兴。你是我们的宝贝的米库里欧。”她低下头，打断了自己，停止继续诉说她和其他人是多么疼爱他。可能这么做能使之后她行动时痛苦减轻些。

      “那现在为何不行了？”

      她咬了咬下唇。“因为你已经被污秽所侵蚀了，米库里欧。”

      “真是可笑。我感觉很好。史雷的污秽是不同的，和我之前被告知的那种不同——我所知的是污秽是由邪恶的人类所制造的，但史雷不是——”

      “很抱歉我从未告诉过你真相。为了某天新导师能让史雷安息，我立了誓约，誓约禁止我谈及此事。史雷心中发酵着的憎恨会影响所有一切，甚至包括那些爱他的人。”

      “我并未染上污秽，现在还没有！”

      “看看你如何站在他领域的中心的吧，你一点也不难受。”

      “那是因为史雷——”

      “他是一个 _怪物_ ，米库里欧。”

      米库里欧拳头紧攥牙冠紧咬。他因为这些话而扭曲，像那些因愤怒而冒出棘刺的藤蔓一样。当他再次说话时他甚至带上了唾沫星子。“都是 _你_ 让他变成这样的。”

      被这样的控诉喷着的莱拉静静地站着，没有否认也没有解释。“我知道我做了什么，”终于她说道，好像这样说能为她开脱似的。“怪物不总是邪恶的坏蛋变的，米库里欧。史雷恨着他自己，恨着让他变成这样的世界。如果放着不管，他会给这个世界带来毁灭。”

      “但他依旧有着爱和良善。如果他心中依旧有一些留存，那么他不是不能被拯救。”

      “我先前也曾这么认为过。”她伸出手，掌心面对他，火焰的红光从前方迸发。米库里欧知道他们的交谈结束了。“但我的爱仍旧拯救不了他。”

      “你是抱着战斗的意图来到这的，但你是一个人。”他争取着时间指出这点，他不清楚这是为啥。他只是需要 _思考_ 。

      “每个人都曾一度经历过牺牲掉你的痛苦，”她说。“如果你不在史雷的污秽将你变成毁灭的种子之前离开此地，那么……”她深吸了一口气，镇定下来。“恐怕我有责任处理你。”

      “杀了我？”

      她挥了挥手，煽出一列在空气中白炽地发着光的、带着她火系天响术的符纸。“请不要逼我这么做，米库里欧！”

      他没有料到这种极端的烫热。他们之前讨论过，在那些讨论中他发现虽然莱拉的火焰不会烧到心地纯善的人，但会对他们造成大量的钝击伤，而且现在他们所战斗的环境毕竟对净化之火来说是极易燃的。热浪将他肺里的每一丝空气带走。

      比几乎不可能的胜率更糟的是当下在他脑海里游走的思绪。皮肤感到往常从未有过地热，他真的已经沾染上污秽了吗？莱拉真的会杀了他吗？如果染上污秽的他不能被净化，那么她还将做些什么？他想知道，是否莱拉会把他捆住并关到世界上某个偏僻角落，直到她最终找到了新导师净化他，如果那一天终于来临的话。

      然而，如果他死了或者被带走，史雷会如何？他会变得更糟。某位别的天族将会为了封印他而死。当他的双手染上天族的鲜血，他将万劫不复。

      不。不，如果他不得不闯过莱拉地狱之火的正义审判，他会这么去做的。他会为了史雷和史雷心中所存留之物而战。

      第二轮齐射很快到来，米库里欧不得不考虑反击。他挥手召唤出水球，以便能在即将到来的火焰冲击下爆开并将其熄灭，这将带给他宝贵的数秒来施展出天响术。

      莱拉看到了在她脚底出现的即将射出冰柱的蓝色光环，往后退了一步。米库里欧不得不抓紧这一刹那去做一件她永远也不会想到的事，为了得手他必须要有杀人的意图。为了史雷。

      他从灼烧的火焰中冲出，手伸入上衣底下去够插在皮带上的冰凉手柄。将他在埋葬那男人时拾回的献祭匕首掏出，拿它刺向莱拉。

      莱拉吓了一跳，不是因为匕首，而是因为看到他的眼神、听到他攻击的尖啸。她的手朝着他身前的空气猛地一挥，而他太慢了——她的攻击穿透他的胸腔，一柄由火焰构成的剑撕裂他的衣服和皮肤。

      当灼热的痛苦摧残身体时他又一次叫出声。他咬紧牙关忍过痛楚和肉烧焦的气味，稳稳地站住了。现在还不是评估损伤的时候。

      莱拉陷入惊恐。“我的火焰烧灼了你，”她啜泣道。“我的净化之火只会烧凭魔。”

      米库里欧压住伤口，从牙缝间嘶声诅咒着。“你不是已经明白了吗，为何还会惊讶？”

      这毫不重要，不知为何即使他被打得这么惨，心中仍抽痛着想继续战斗。心中的某个声音想狠狠地击伤她，像她曾经对他们造成过的伤害那般。“史雷，”他痛苦地喊道。“我不会让你再次伤到他。”

      莱拉没有回答而是对他周身猛地发动术技。火墙在他周身形成一个漏斗的形状，将空气抽走直到他不能呼吸。

      “史雷！”他用肺里的最后一口气喊道，随后倒入花园里被烧焦的那圈黑环中，在倒下的过程中就已失去意识。

      - - -

      史雷抱膝在他房间的角落里缩成一团。莱拉的气息比他记忆中的更强烈。他可以闻到空气中浓到令人反胃的甜香。它不像米库里欧的气息那样使他垂涎欲滴。相反，它激起了他悔恨之情，让他怀念起自己曾经的天真。

      他向自己的手咬去，直到皮肤在自己嘴下变紫开始淌血。疼痛使他不再想着那香味，然而思绪依旧折磨着他。他想让莱拉把米库里欧安全地带回家，但一想到没有了米库里欧愚蠢的沾沾自得的表情和他温暖的碰触，在这座城堡里多活一天都让他想大叫。

      当他听到一声尖叫，他还以为是自己发出来的。但并不是，这声音是米库里欧发出的，喊着他的名字。

      莱拉真的会伤害他？之前她曾和史雷打过，但那是他自找的。米库里欧并不活该被打，或者说被烧，在对手是莱拉的情况下。

      米库里欧又一次如此痛苦地喊着他的名字，而后理智从他脑袋里飞走。愤怒使他眼里的世界变得模糊。出现在他脑海里的一个声音怒吼着， _她怎么敢真的伤到他_ 。唯一照耀着他的光， _她怎么敢把他从我身边带走_ ？

      - - -

      莱拉一边拭泪一边检查米库里欧的身体。他仍有呼吸，但被她的火焰严重灼伤了，他的丝质上衣被烧得焦黑，融化粘在伤口周围的皮肤上。正中他胸口的攻击如此炽热以至于击中的同时就将伤口烤焦了，留下一道起泡的狰狞裂口。

      她跪下身，将他扶到自己胸口靠着，搂着他哭泣道。“请原谅我，”她说，在伤口上施着治愈术。虽然不及水天族的治愈术那样强力，也仍能加速自然愈合。随后她吻了吻他的额头，从地上把他抱到胳膊上。这也许是最后一次她能对他表达喜爱，至少在他被净化之前是如此。当他恢复神智后一定不会高兴见到她。

      “走，到安全的地方去，”她对他说。“我保证会照顾好你的。”

      “那里是指哪里？”

      显然在他说话前她就感知到了他的存在。她的速度不够快。她回头，手里抱着趴伏着的米库里欧，发现史雷站在那里——跟他们上次见面相比没有分毫变老。

      他喉咙里如野兽般发出低吼声，眼睛里闪着凶光，她之前就知道这意味着他不能完全地控制自己。他一只手拿着他的剑。

      “某个遥远的地方，”她说。“在那里他能好转一些。”

      “你伤了他。”他慢慢地走向她，剑尖划过烧焦的土地。“你 _伤_ 了他。”

      “我知道，我很抱歉。我爱他，想让他好好的，但他不听——他 _爱_ 你，至少他认为他爱你。如果我不带他走，他会因你而变龙。”

      “你为什么要担心？是你让他到这里送死的。你曾给他 _服药_ 。”

      莱拉看着抱在怀里的米库里欧。她有如此多的理由允许事情这么发展，但没有一个是能被接受的。“他出于自愿这么做的，我不能——”

      “而他希望待在这儿。你以为我没有——”说到一半史雷似乎因为想回复一些理智而甩了甩头。“你以为我没有求着这个讨厌的天族让他在堕转之前离开？”

      “史雷，求你让我带走他吧。”

      “不！”史雷挥剑。他依旧离得足够远，剑挨不到她，但剑上的冲击波令她后退。她努力站稳了脚，但在米库里欧的重量和周身污秽的夹击下，她的动作变得迟缓。

      她迅速而尽可能小心地放下米库里欧，但还是动作慢了一点。在她能反击之前史雷举剑飞速朝她扑来。她能做到的只有用燃烧的符纸阻挡一下剑锋，冲击力仍然掀飞了她。

      在她回复之前他又以同样快的速度向她扑去，一手抓住她的脖子将她往环绕其间的石墙上摔去。

      “你没对一件 ** _事_** 长记性。”他的目光依旧带着凶兆地闪烁着，但似乎依旧保持着焦距并还认得她。一想到有可能史雷已经习得如何控制并有意识地这么做，莱拉就感到一阵惊惧。“不要一个人背负所有，史雷！你不记得这么说过了么？”

      她窒息地喘气，当史雷摁着她脖子把她更用力地怼进墙上时用手抓挠着他的胳膊。

      “你的伙伴们在哪，莱拉？”说话时他的唾沫星子溅到她脸上。“如果你打算将我所爱之物带走，那么你应该多找些人来的。”

      “史、史——”她说不出话。后面的事发生了。史雷的下巴松开，唾液从嘴里滴落。

      “你闻起来……像过去的……味道……”

      他的声音越来越小，无法成句。他的眼神恍惚，仿佛穿透她看向她身后的某处。在经历这一切之后他还是失控了。

      泪水从她脸上划过，但她笑了。如果她死了，那么没有人能给导师提供净化之力。但是至少，如果她被吃了，史雷将长长地睡上一觉，而米库里欧也会得救。如果她只能用她自己的命救一个生命，那么米库里欧就是她的选择。

      但史雷没有下嘴。扼住她咽喉的手松开了。

      她滑落到地上呛咳着，无法发出声音。她抬头，史雷站在她上方抱着头，痛苦的表情让他的五官扭曲如同怪物一般。

      “滚……”他痛呼着，艰难地从牙缝中挤出声音。“滚出这里。”

      莱拉最后看了一眼米库里欧，他躺在地上带着如同天使一般的甜美容颜，她知道她救不了他了。

      泪水糊住了她的视野，她支撑起来开始逃跑，远离这座贵族庄园、史雷还有可怜的米库里欧，跑到森林中。

      这一晚大部分时间她都一直在狂奔，但没有回何方。她无法再坐等下一个可能成为导师的人了。她要去瑞迪雷克。她到达大教堂时会去祈祷，祈祷为史雷和米库里欧获得救赎，如果无法奏效，那么她不得不准备用他们能找到的任何常规手段将其人道毁灭。

      准备屠龙。


	8. The Ocean

米库里欧睁眼，迎接他的是柔和的烛光。他发现他仰躺在自己的床上，床的丝绸帷幔垂挂着，毯子被细心地掖进身体周围。他闻了闻，空气中有一股蒜香。

      直到他睁眼几秒钟后，之前发生的事情才轰然出现在他脑海里。他呻吟着坐起，摸索着自己的胸膛。在新衬衫底下是一圈绷带。这件衣服是黑色的，对他来说太大了，可能是史雷的。

      史雷斜倚在他床边的一张椅子上，还穿着脏鞋的腿就这么跷到床头柜上。米库里欧嫌弃地皱眉，然后才想到史雷（以他所知而推测）很可能已经杀了莱拉。相比之下跷到桌上的腿根本不值得他去骂。

      “莱拉回家去了，”史雷赶在米库里欧还没开口之前就说道。他将腿从床头柜上放下，将他之前读着的一本书放到床头柜上靠近烛灯的地方。“我不会治愈术或其他什么，但我用抢掠来的最好的药给你贴敷上了。”

      大了一圈的衬衫松松垮垮地套在他身上，前面敞开着让伤口透气。倒是没有帮他换掉裤子。他摇了摇头，叹气。“你在战斗中打赢了莱拉？我的意思是知道你是灾祸的显主，但我原先以为这只是个荣誉称号。”

      史雷耸了耸肩，啧了一声，假模假样地笑道。“我饶了你亲爱的老师一命，你就是这么感谢我的？”

      一阵欣慰感冲刷过米库里欧全身。“我真的太开心了，”他开口，试图找寻语言。他低下头，用手指绞着毯子布。“我很高兴，你没有做得太过，你控制住了自己。”

      “我自己都不知道我是怎么克制住的，”史雷呻吟着揉了揉自己的后脑。比起困惑他看起来更像是恼怒。“我唯一记得的就是想伤害她， _非常_ 想。”

      米库里欧抬起头，微笑起来。“但你没有。”

      他们对视了一会儿，这瞬间对米库里欧来说不够长但对史雷来说太长了。他站起来转过身。“就在床上等一下，别做任何愚蠢的事，比如试着起床。”

      米库里欧叹着气倒回枕头上。“所以说今天轮到城堡的主人服侍他的仆人咯？”

      “只是——”史雷试图回敬他一句，但只是气哼哼地离开了房间。米库里欧咯咯地笑出声。

      他走后，米库里欧盯着头顶上床的帷幕，翻滚的思绪困扰着他，尽管他压根不想去思考这些。他是如何让莱拉离开的？她还会回来吗？

      几分钟后史雷拿着碗和调羹回到卧室。他把碗戳到米库里欧鼻子底下。原来这就是他先前闻到的蒜香的来源。

      “那是什么？”米库里欧缩了缩头，低头看向碗里热腾腾的一块块……不明物体。

      “汤。”

      他眼睛瞟回史雷，他脸上的红晕似乎只是光线的作用。“你给我做了汤？”

      “是啊。你生病了所以有汤喝。”

      米库里欧接过碗边吃边笑。除了蒜之外没有怎么调味，而蒜又放得太多了。块状物原来是土豆，切得大的大、小的小，结果煮出来有的粉有的脆熟度不一致。米库里欧把每一块都吃光了。

      - - - 

      虽然他身上唯一可见的伤是上半身的烧伤，但他已经昏迷了至少一整天，依旧感觉昏昏沉沉的。在喝完汤后他小睡了好几个小时，史雷见他一时半会死不了就遁回宅子里某个角落去了。

      过了一些时候，他回到房间，带着一壶热水、一托盘茶具和一罐子米库里欧从未见过的外国茶。世界上某个地方的某个贵族听到他的船不幸撞上海盗的消息一定大发雷霆。这些海盗也遇到了属于他们的‘厄运’。而现在灾祸的显主正为他沏着某种特贵的茶。他不禁为命运的荒谬而发笑。

      “有什么好笑的？”史雷一边小心翼翼地倒着沸腾的水一边问。第一杯茶倒得溢出来了，史雷甚至都没咒一句，只是无所谓地将杯子倾斜了一下让过满的水流到已经烂掉的地板上。

      米库里欧看着他笨手笨脚地忙乎着，摇了摇头。“你还好吗，史雷？”

      史雷没有抬头，他看着茶叶和长得像贝壳一样的抓夹型浸煮器，不知道下一步怎么搞了。“你指什么？”

      “你最近，呃，对我真殷勤？”

      史雷被他的现阶段的成功给吸引走了注意，他将浸煮器的夹子打开放入茶叶，然后把它塞回壶里。深深的红棕色在热水中扩散开，直到水整个地变成鲜艳的琥珀色。“你每天都为我做这些事，我从来没认为过这样叫 _殷勤_ 。”然而他还是站在那往里面拌入蜂蜜。

      米库里欧手捂着嘴掩盖他的笑声。“但被你做起来就很奇怪。”

      “你都不知道如何说谢谢的吗？”

      米库里欧笑了，这次没再取笑他。“谢谢你。”

      换来的是一声愤愤不平的哼声。“喝你的茶去吧，据说这有点治愈效果。”

      他接过杯子抿了一小口。喝起来是带药味的花香，以及史雷加的蜂蜜的柔和甜味——米库里欧意识到他之前一定把蜜藏哪儿了，因为他都从来没在食品储藏室看到过。他一边想着史雷是否还藏了啥其他的东西，一边看着堕转导师摸索着一个放在床边的旧皮包。他把包拎到床上打开它，露出纱布绷带和各种各样的药品。

      “你喝完后，我需要再给你包扎一遍伤口。”

      米库里欧将茶杯和杯托放到旁边的桌上。“非常好。”他将毯子掀到一边，开始解衬衫扣子。他叹了口气，意识到自己的新束腰上衣一定已被撕碎并烧成灰了。“我好像又将你慷慨赠予的礼物给毁掉了。”

      “我告诉过你，我有一整间房堆满了这种用不到的东西。”

      “但我喜欢那件的颜色。”比起上一件，它色彩更浓郁，蓝得更像宝石一般。说到这他突然记起——史雷之前曾衣衫凌乱，而现在他相当干净，穿着新衣服。色调构成依然仅有红黑两色，但至少没有穿披风。“你洗了澡的？”

      “是啊，”史雷简略地回答。他坐在他旁边的床沿上。“转过身，绷带要绕过你背后的。我不敢相信你真的和莱拉纠打起来了。”

      “我也不敢相信。”

      史雷在他身后小心地从他皮肤上揭下旧的绷带。绷带上之前就涂满了药膏，所以揭下来的时候一点也没拉扯伤口的肉。“疼吗？”

      “不，从头到尾都没感觉。”

      “别说得这么轻松，这不是好兆头。”史雷将手放在他肩膀上轻轻地把他往后按。“喂，躺下。”

      米库里欧照做，再次躺回床上。烛光摇曳在他柔软白皙的肌肤上，以及他结痂起泡的伤口上。突然地，他的皮肤让他想起围着篝火烤棉花糖玩时烤过头了的棉花糖，他试图让自己不去看。

      史雷也移开了眼睛，虽然要他猜的话可能不是出于同样的原因。米库里欧一点也不介意赤裸着上身，但很显然灾祸的显主十分害羞。“我可以自己来的，如果你不愿意。”

      “不，我来。”

      史雷用浸泡了药水的布蘸拭他身体。这次他严密地检查了一番他的伤口。“希望不要留下太大的疤痕。”

      “通常我的皮肤对这种伤害恢复得很快，”米库里欧叹息道。“一旦我休息好了就会用法术疗伤，它会好的。”

      史雷全神贯注于正在做的事，他眉毛紧皱，用如此轻柔的力道上着药，以至于让他感觉痒痒的。他撑在米库里欧上方，脸上带着那种可笑的紧张表情。米库里欧抬手为他把刘海从眼睛上拨开。史雷抬头皱起眉。

      “喂，我正在这执行重要的医疗护理任务，别太浪。”

      米库里欧缩回爱抚的手，嘴气鼓鼓地翘起。“ _浪_ ？”

      “你知道我指的是啥。”

      他坐起来，双手交叠在胸口，这姿势激起史雷想重新调整纱布的想法。“我真的没浪。”

      “你就是在浪，如果你让你那颗小心脏跳动得太快，你的伤口就不会愈合。”

      米库里欧翻了个白眼。“我的生理运作方式根本不是那样的。”

      “你也许是一个由意志力凝聚成实体的烦人的魂灵，但你还会像人类一样会流血结痂。”史雷从鼻子哼了口气。“所以别再动来动去了，不然你会伤到自己。”

      米库里欧放松下来，让史雷用干净的绷带把他裹好。反反复复的拉扯下，他们吵了一通绷带是太松还是太紧，但米库里欧最后还是被整齐而又适宜地裹了起来。他甚至有点感动。

      精疲力尽的他让自己跌回枕头上。

      史雷将医疗用具扔回包里，看都不看就把包往床对面一甩，眉头都不跳地听凭包砸到地上发出砰一声闷响。在经过茶水和浴缸事故后，地板反正都已经毁了，米库里欧一把将胳膊甩到自己脸上，呻吟着想道。

      他感觉到史雷从床垫上起身，准备几秒钟后听到他关上身后门的声音。相反，史雷在他上方俯下身，肩膀的影子笼罩着他，并将米库里欧的胳膊从他眼睛上挪开。他手捧着米库里欧的脸蛋。

      米库里欧本想靠向史雷温暖的手，但他太震惊了以至于没有动。相反，他目瞪口呆地盯着他，嘴巴滑稽地抿着。

      “你的心像人类般跳动着，就和我一样，”史雷说。“所以休息一下吧。”

      米库里欧促狭地笑道。“是，我的主人，如您所愿。”

      史雷像是被蜜蜂叮了似的抽回手。“别又开始了！”

      - - -

      又过了两天，米库里欧觉得自己已恢复得能够起床了。他需要舒展筋骨并且换下衣服。

      他甚至都没迈出一步，就听到史雷从走廊咚咚冲过来的声音。他恨恨地双手抱胸，旋即门被推开了，史雷出现在门后，今天他穿着披风，又恢复了全副盛装。

      “谁告诉你能从床上起来了？”

      “我真不知道我需要得到你签署的许可才能 _暂时站起来_ 。”

      史雷让话题就这么过去，上上下下仔细地观察他。“好吧，你确实看起来好多了。”

      “当然。”他在史雷的细心照料之上已经又施加了自己的治愈术，伤口迅速地消失着。“我又不打算跑马拉松，我只是想找你要些衣服。”他仍然穿着大了一圈的衬衫和又脏又破的裤子。

      史雷又从头到脚地把他看了一遍，这次视线停留在他的裸足和他蓬乱翘起的头发上。“不过，这种刚起床的凌乱形象很适合你。”

      “啊啊啊！”米库里欧捏了捏拳头。“裤子破了，请给我一些可穿的！”

      史雷的脸上露出疑惑的表情。“我告诉过你我把这些东西都放在哪里了。如果你好了，想穿啥就去拿。”

      “你不能拿来给我吗？”

      “所以你身体不舒服。”

      米库里欧手甩到自己脸上。“没有，我好得很！”

      史雷完全搞不懂，只好模仿米库里欧刚才的动作。“所以到底咋了？”

      史雷的衬衫对他来说袖子太长了，他用盖在手上的袖子边缘擦掉自己眼睛上睡太久结的壳子。“我只是，”他在袖子后面小声嘟哝。“我想穿你给我选的衣服。”

      史雷茫然地瞪了一会儿，然后结巴着说道。“你要知道我只是随便拿的。”

      除非史雷特别倾向于只抢劫那些喜欢蓝色的身材纤细娇小的强盗，但这是不可能的。米库里欧没有回答，只是斜着眼翘起嘴。

      史雷叹息着投降了。“好吧，我会给你带一些衣服穿，该死。”

      他摔门而出，挫败地挥舞着双手，模仿着米库里欧的声音,“ _我喜欢穿你给我选的衣服_ ， _史雷！_ ”

\- - -

      他走掉之后，米库里欧往浴缸灌满干净的冷水。他脱下恶心的长裤和内衣——这些要是在之前和其它一起毁于火焰就好了——并且解下黑色衬衫的扣子。没必要在他的身体依旧很脏的情况下就穿上干净衣服。

      他揭开绷带检查伤口，伤口已经从结痂的红棕色变回了白皙。史雷会很开心地知道，他不再需要包扎，疤痕在每一次治疗之下慢慢变淡。

      他沉入冷水中，冷水给他一种振奋的冰爽感。他泡在水里等史雷带衣服回来。过了一些时，史雷回来了，很生气地发现米库里欧在泡澡。

      “我原本以为你会想四处走走。”

      米库里欧将头靠回浴缸上，满足地叹气。“我当然想，但我得先洗干净。”

      “好吧，我如你所说带来了衣服。”

      “谢谢。”

      - - -

      在过去几天里的头一次，史雷深深地呼出一口气让紧张和担忧离他而去。米库里欧在干净水里脑袋枕在浴缸边沿、脚跷在对面那边，在干净水里泡澡的景象，比一切都更能让他感到安心。米库里欧恢复到了通常的模样，虽然由于物理原因在水里看起来是隐隐绰绰的。

      他一点也没 _堕转_ 。如果他牙齿给他留下的咬伤和莱拉的烧伤一样能这么容易愈合就好了。

      “你打算就这么站在这里吗？”米库里欧笑起来，从赤裸的肩膀上转过头来，戏谑地对史雷笑着。真是一副画一样的景色。史雷忘了自己还拿着一沓叠着的衣服，站在那光只顾着瞪眼。米库里欧摇了摇头。“如果你不想一起进来洗，你最好去干些别的事。”

      “噢。”他需要一个更大的浴缸。不，等等他不需要。呸。

      “ _噢_ ？就这？”米库里欧皱眉。“你确定自己还好吗？”

      史雷如梦初醒，将衣服扔到床上。“行，我想我应该学某类邪恶的魔头那样潜伏进城堡的某处直到你精心打扮完毕为止。”

      米库里欧耸了送肩。“你开心就好。”

      史雷炸毛，不清楚自己是恼怒多一些还是好笑多一些，或者是第三种他自己都无法准确定义的一种已然萌芽着的感觉。

      他走出门并砰地一声把门关上。

      - - -

      在主会客室里，他脚跷到王座的扶手上，将最喜欢的那本书举在头上，就着火炬的光仔细瞧着上面的插图。大多数插图有着令人惊叹的艺术性，但是也有几个画得不怎样。在只有黑白墨水可用的情况下是没有办法描绘出特定景象之壮伟的。

      就比如说大海。如果米库里欧只在这些图片上看过海，那么他不会知晓浪涛的声音和海风的咸涩。

      他听到门厅处传来的脚步声，当米库里欧走近房间时他正好抬头看向他。

      “我原本以为你讨厌白色。”

      史雷给米库里欧挑的一套衣服色调大部分是白色和银色，带着一袭有着强烈对比感的午夜蓝色的双翼型披风。但这之中最出挑的还是他惊艳的紫罗兰色眼睛。史雷最近才知道，瞳色是天族从之前的人类形态中保留下来的特征——神奇的瞳色不是在永生后才被赋予的。这意味着米库里欧是稀有之中的稀有，但这样的美貌却从未被人类所目睹。

      他小心地放下书，在王座上坐起身。“你让我改变了主意。”


	9. Stormy Forecast

史雷一坐上王座，脸上就会带上一股特别自命不凡的神情。真令人惊讶，一个稍微高一点的椅子竟能给人带来如此的自信。

      米库里欧走近，手撑在扶手上俯下身。“你今天蛰伏够了吗？”

      “够了。”史雷手举过头伸了伸懒腰，顺手将一只胳膊滑入米库里欧腰间。被搂过来的米库里欧气鼓鼓的，然而这只能让史雷笑得更加得意。“我想我们可以出去度假。”

      “我不认为灾祸的显主是一个带假期的职业。”

      “哦不，当一名黑暗主宰是旅行计划中关键的元素。”

      米库里欧叹气着咬了钩。“行，和我介绍一下你想去的地方。”

      “我想要更多书，我也想再看一次海。”

      “当然，这和莱拉随时可能带着援兵回来没有任何关系。”

      “当然没有。”

      真是反常的一天。米库里欧转了转眼珠，从王座上和史雷的搂抱中起身。“我猜，你只是想去乡野里逛逛？”

      “更像是流窜作案，但确实是。”

      “为何突然这么想？”

      史雷从王座上起身，将书一同拿起。“你之前告诉我你想看看这本书上的景色，”他说，敲了敲封面。“我想让你看看。想和你一起去看尽可能多的景色。”

      米库里欧保持沉默，想就这么接受这个简单的、甜蜜的理由，微笑着假装它没有别的含义。然而他们不能苟活在回避之所。“你的意思是，在我变成凭魔前？”

      “不。”史雷将书夹在一边胳膊下，用另一只手把一绺头发从米库里欧的脸上拂开。“因为我们可以为所欲为。”

\- - -

      当史雷以欢迎的姿态挥舞着胳膊展示他的秘密藏宝时，米库里欧站站在那儿，双腿交叉、双手抱胸，对史雷怒目而视。

      这是一个有着白色大理石拱顶的宴会厅，曾经一度被水晶大吊灯所照耀着，而现在则是一个堆满了杂七杂八的荒唐废品的储藏室。不细细分辨他都能看到不同历史时期的绘画、成箱的茶、某个历史人物的胸像（史雷竟然奇迹般没有在狂暴下砸碎它）， _更多_ _的_ 书，带轮子的货运板车，砍成一段段的木材（可能是想用来修地板的但从来没用上过），大量的干货食物——靠，一盒子糖果——所有这些垃圾，被剑或者矛之类嵌在这些东西之间的隔断物划分得这里一块那里一块，像是长在那个史上最奇怪的花园里瞎长的野草一般支楞着。

      “我以为你会开心，”史雷皱着眉说。“这 _在某种程度上_ 是我私人的圣地，你知道我不会随便给人看的。”

      “你有一个投石车。”

      “哦是啊。这类东西真是太好玩了。”

      “还有一个 _加农炮_ 。”

      “谁会不需要加农炮呢？”

      米库里欧懒得指出一个事实，那就是所有这些武器没一个是在逻辑层面上能让城堡抵御入侵者的，光这一项就能宣告它们都是无用的垃圾。“算了，请帮我找一找旅途中可能用得上的东西就好。”

      去旅游的主意现在听起来似乎更糟糕了，但是相较闷闷不乐地等着世界终结来说，任何能让史雷投入并且兴奋的事都是值得去做的。他看着史雷在一堆他的收藏物中翻找的模样，笑了，他是如此不同往常的活泼而有生气。他的眼睛里闪烁着从未有过的明亮的光彩。

      “啊，这儿我记得放了一些背包的。”

      米库里欧等着，不敢尝试在这摊混乱中走动。但这是一个窗户没被灰糊住的房间，他从这儿可以借助月光隐约看到花园。“顺便问一句，你出去以后这个地方会怎么样？”

      史雷弓着腿在一堆古物中走动试图不被绊倒，同时向他解释着。“领域就跟着我移动，”他说，翻找出某个古老的地图。“但这里的污秽如此饱和，即使在我离开的时候阳光也不会真的照进来。”

      “尽管如此，若我们离开几个月，依旧可能会给这片土地带来迫切所需的缓解。”

      史雷耸肩。“我宁愿不要。我不希望无趣的普通植物长出来把我的玫瑰们搅得一团糟。”

      “你对这些花儿真上心，不是吗？”

      他将一个装着小型铸铁锅的袋子扔向米库里欧。它锵地一声落在他脚边，激起了一个大大的白眼。史雷只是继续挖掘着。“它们是这附近唯一美丽之物，”他说，随即短促地笑道。“当然，除了你之外的唯一。”

      “啊是的， _当然_ 。”米库里欧挫败地摇了摇头，想知道史雷究竟只是出于反击他之前的嘲讽而在调戏他，还是真心是这么想的。这两者在某种程度上都可能是真的。

      史雷继续忙着，他的声音里带着一种激动。“哦，当我四处溜达时，人类常常观测到雷暴，而通常暴风雨能打乱船只的行程。所以我们如果想抓海盗，那么就得狡猾地利用这点。”

      “你有那么一丁点可能，装成一个普通人行走么？”

      “为啥我要这么做？”

      他抬手枕在脑后作为回答，好像被问了让天花板砸他脑袋上一样。“我不知道，可能这么做能让我们在高档酒店里不杀人就能得到食物和住处？”

      “你会给我做饭的，对吧？”他抬头，真心地担忧起来。

      “我觉得这次应该是去度假的。”

      史雷呵呵一笑。“哦，你想去玛琳德的温泉SPA好好地泡一泡吗？”

      他是在讽刺，然而米库里欧因为这个想法而双眼放光。“我们能去吗？”

      史雷噗地笑出声。随后他挂上笑容，笑声里带着满足。他走回到米库里欧身边，用手拍他的头。米库里欧一点也不喜欢这个姿势，因为这让他觉得自己很矮。

      “你想干什么都行，”史雷宠溺地说。然后，就在米库里欧觉得自己可以容忍史雷爱抚他而不生气之时，史雷的微笑就又被扯成一个调戏的坏笑。“如果你乖乖的，我甚至会给你买一些好东西。”

      一蓬冰水兜头砸到他脸上。

\- - -

      他们出发时，夜晚是如此宁静和料峭，接近满月的月亮将光辉从虬结的树枝之间洒落，投下缠绕状的影子。史雷和米库里欧之中没有人需要普通意义上的食物或是睡眠，所以他们计划步行直到他们到达领地的边界。

      直到他们走了几个小时后，他独占着史雷的陪伴这个想法才被米库里欧所意识到。他的堕转导师不再会因为谈论到的某些话题太过烦人，而咆哮着逃窜回宅邸的某个偏僻角落。

      更甚之，他感觉到现在史雷喜欢和他呆在一起。他一定想接近他，否则他绝不会提议一起出去冒险。虽说如此，但当他蹭得太近，史雷还是会走远。

      史雷在前面走着，在树丛太密以至于无法通行时用剑清理着灌木，并且将米库里欧必经之路上压低的树枝抬起。

      他没有说话，只发出一些代表肯定或否定的咕哝声，直到他们来到一个遍布白花的草甸，自从米库里欧离开何方后这是第一次看到白色的花。他蹲下身子触摸其中一朵花儿，嗅着它的芬芳。

      “小心，”史雷责备他。“这种花会让你不舒服的。”

      “我又没打算 ** _吃_** 掉它。”米库里欧翻了个白眼。“我在你的书上见过它。圣人毒药，对吧？”

      史雷笑着哼了声。“光是花粉就能让人晕眩。”

      它对米库里欧无效。大部分毒药都对他无效。花香和他所知的其它任何花不同，带着馥郁的奶香而非甜香，好似为了引诱饥饿的人类走向死亡而量身定制的。“如果这种花在这生长，那么说明我们应该接近你领域的边界了。”

      史雷蹲下来摘下一朵花儿，然后拿着它放在米库里欧的脸边对比起来。它洁白的花瓣上带有珍珠母贝般的辉光，和米库里欧的发色十分相称。“是的，正如你所见，即使没有我的介入，许许多多有害之物依旧于这个世界之中存在着。”

      米库里欧呻|吟起来，把花儿从他手上抢走。“你必须对所有事物都如此一番作态吗？世界上最愤世嫉俗的诗人先生？”

      史雷促狭地笑着，将盛放的花朵别在米库里欧耳后，换来了一个死人般的阴沉脸色。“我的小白花啊，你的冷言冷语从来都比你的毒要更伤我的心。”

      米库里欧揉了揉眉心，他感到一阵头痛。“这趟旅行不会让人难以忍受吧？”

\- - -

      他们穿过森林来到远处的旷野里。在史雷领域的边缘，阳光从布满乌云的铅灰色天空里透射下来。如果没在永恒的黑夜下待了如此久，他们应该很难分辨出来，但现在确实是白天。

      米库里欧似乎对一丁点自然光都这般喜爱。他睁大双眼深呼吸着，来来回回地饱览着乡野景色。“我希望能带你到阳光更灿烂的地方，”史雷揉着自己的后脑勺强笑道。

      好像是为了让他大写加粗地尴尬，天空开始下起瓢泼大雨。“我的错，”他叹气，肩膀耷拉下来。

      但米库里欧只是转头看着他，眼睛闪闪发光，双手兴奋地合拢在一起。“下雨了！”

      史雷再次自嘲怎么就没早料道。“对啊。你是水天族。我怎么忘记了？”

      被兴奋所统治的米库里欧继续往地平线上的那个小镇走去。既然他们已经远离了危险的森林，史雷就让他走在前面，因他无法掩饰的蹦跳的步子而感到开心。

      米库里欧怎么会被污秽所侵染？他在这儿，在将他们淋得透湿的大雨下，如此纯洁无拘无束。但这个过程已经开始，无法逆转。虽然莱拉觉得通过暴力带走米库里欧是对的，但他知道即使这样也不能抑止他心中溃烂的黑暗。

      因为这件事本身证明米库里欧在意他，而不只是在照料一个病人试图让其恢复健康。他无法理解这是为什么，毕竟他曾如此恶劣地对待过他，但米库里欧不是简单地因为受污秽领域的影响而转变的。原因另有其事。只有深埋于心的道德观冲突才能如此快地改变一个天族。他发觉自己开始自我说服，或许米库里欧爱上他了——只是污秽不公平不正当地在他之上起了作用，他阴暗地想道。

      他知道这一旦开始就无法停止。相反，他决心让米库里欧开开心心的，把世界上所有的一切都给他。他会如此快乐，以至于心中的污秽会萎缩成影子，只是他的一部分而不会吞噬他。有着史雷的爱，他永远不会转化成一条龙。他会爱着这个愚蠢而天真的天族。

      米库里欧停下来转身，嘲笑道。“你脸上的表情好白痴。”

      ---

      这趟旅行是米库里欧第二次造访人类聚居区。虽然不及瑞迪雷克的美丽和神奇，但河岸旁的小镇还是挺有趣的，一副典型的描绘人类生活的画卷在这儿铺展开来。村民在土地里播种。米库里欧因知道即将到来的雨会把种子冲走而不由得皱眉。

      没有一个人看向他。他真的像一个幽魂，正如史雷喜欢说的那样。

      人们注意到了史雷。然而他们察觉不到他的一些特征，比如他眼睛里的眩光或者散发出的污秽之类。人们只以为他是一个普通人。

      他们来到小镇上，穿过木镶板的建筑和鹅卵石铺的小路，一路上人们小心地避开史雷。他可能看上去像一个十来岁的年轻人，但他的披风看上去很有威胁性，足以引起一阵小小的骚动。

      “呃，我想知道发生了什么。”

      米库里欧抬头，但无法分辨史雷指的是什么。人类从他经过之处逃跑似乎很正常，考虑到他的穿着打扮和他携带的剑。“你说的啥？”

      “一些屋子用木板封着门，我注意到几家店铺关了门。这是人们在防备袭击。”

      “要不我们去小酒馆问问？”

      史雷给了他一个赞同的哼声。

\- - -

      他们来到那栋建筑面前，史雷砰地一声踢开门彰显他的到来，米库里欧耷拉下脑袋叹了口气。

      在前门的里面是一个公共区域，比米库里欧在瑞迪雷克进过的那家要简陋许多。只有几套木头桌椅。坐在那儿的一些人因为那声响而抬头。一些人因为这个穿着精致的黑金色衣服的无礼之徒而恼火，但其他知道得比较多的人开始害怕。

      “我需要一个双人间，”他大声说。

      此地的主人，一位矮小的老太太，蹒跚着走来，扶了扶眼镜，“先生，我们只有一个单人间。”

      史雷俯身瞪着她。她应该是近视眼，米库里欧想，因为直到史雷离她的鼻子只有一英寸远她才开始缩头。“恐怕这不行。”

      “史雷，”米库里欧骂他。“如果你想打动我，显然去为难一个年长的女性绝不是一个明智的选择。”

      “米库里欧我请求你，”史雷对他身侧的空气说着，直到所有人都能听到。“我正在装 ** _逼_** ，人们畏惧我们，我们就能如愿得到任何想要之物。”

      “首先，人们看不到 _我_ 。”

      “啊我忘了这茬！已经过去了太长时间。”史雷叹了口气，浮夸地挠了挠头，假模假样地摇头表达着沮丧。“可怜的愚者们啊，永远无法得见如此美人。”

      米库里欧呻|吟。

      “好……好吧，”老妇人结巴道。“如果你真的必须得要双人间，你可以用我的房间——自从我可怜的丈夫过世后，反正我也不需要两张床了。行行好不要再从一位老人身上拿走更多东西了，那些该下地狱的强盗事实上已经将此地抢掠一空了。我几乎刚好只剩下床单和枕头。”

      米库里欧抓住史雷的胳膊捏了一下。“告诉她一张床就够了。”

      “如你所愿，我的花儿。”史雷陶醉在米库里欧向他放出的死亡眼刀之下，然后又一次地将注意力转向老妇人。“毕竟一张床就行。”

\- - -

      “这地方简直是个垃圾堆。”史雷坐在床边埋怨，脱得只剩内衣，让其余的衣服挂在在椅背上晾干。“我本来想带你去更豪奢一点的地方。”

      米库里欧从一堆亚麻毛巾里拿起一块并盖到史雷头顶上。“你要知道这有部分是你的错，”他一边将史雷头发上的雨水擦干一边说着。“因为在你的领域里万物难以生长，当地的农作物减产，而这意味着抢劫率上升。”

      “虽然听起来更像是因为人类的固执和贪婪。”史雷叹气，让自己砸到床上。他倒着身子抬头看向米库里欧。“我过去旅行时曾看到世界上到处都是广袤的无边无际的大地，然而人们只会为一小片土地而纷争不休。”

      米库里欧俯身亲吻史雷的额头。“那是他们的家，所以当然他们想留在这儿。”

      史雷又弹起身来。

      米库里欧垮下肩膀，想着是不是做得过分了，他不应该这么做的。“对不起，我靠得太近了吗？”

      “不，没事。”

      “但你刚刚闪开了。”

      史雷调皮地咧开嘴笑着，以此化解他的探究。“如果你想，你可以来帮我揉肩。”

      “还是不了。我能睡一会吗？”

      “去吧。”

      米库里欧在床上躺下。多亏他能控制水元素，他的白衣服已经干了，他解下披风和皮带睡下。房间很暗，只有一支蜡烛发着微光。他知道天族不需要睡眠，但他一闭上眼就昏昏欲睡。

      当史雷在他头顶用手指轻轻地抚着他的头发时，他更加想睡了。在即将陷入梦乡时他无法找到言语形容史雷是多么心情低落。

\- - -

      米库里欧在他所爱的声音中醒来，那是雨水轻柔而凌乱地拍打在屋顶上的声音。

      天色很暗。他躺在床上伸出手想去碰史雷。如果他在雨声中依偎着他醒来那将是多么美妙的一件事啊，然而史雷不在，在他身侧的空间里没有一丝残余的温暖。

      他坐起身发现穿戴齐整的史雷站在窗户旁边，在晦暗的光照下彷如一个黑影。他想知道那样一丁点光是否意味着已经是白天了。像是在他领地里那样，昼夜难以分辨。

      昨天晚上还精神抖擞的史雷现在静静地站着，预兆着雷声的闪电瞬息照亮房间时，他脸上难以捉摸的表情在明暗对比强烈的光下如此鲜明。

      “过了多久了？”米库里欧问。

      “八小时，大概。”

      “我们要出发了吗？”

      史雷转身。“你休息好了再说。”

      “休息得不能再好了，”米库里欧叹气，倒回毯子里。他只想再多沉浸在这宝贵的雨声中一会儿。但随即他想到雨会把表层土冲走，农民会失去一整季的收成，于是呻|吟着又再次坐起身。“是的，我休息得不能再好了。”

      - - -

      等待他穿好衣服后，史雷跟着米库里欧走下楼梯回到小酒馆的公共休息区，从这面墙到那面墙之间挤满了人，镇上的居民在喝酒、打牌，或者为彼此的命运而哀叹。

      “几点钟了？”米库里欧大声问。史雷不知道。“为何他们都在这？”

      “在雨下得天都快塌下来时，除了喝酒啥都做不了，我猜，”史雷回答。

      在他前面到达的米库里欧没有引起任何注意，但当史雷大步走过时，人们对他怒目而视，或者沉默地从他所经之处逃开。人群像是打开的书一样分成两边给他让路，这在他很久以前还未堕转的时候就已习惯。当他还是导师时人们因尊敬他而退后，但现在他们是出于憎恶和畏惧。

      “他们知道你是谁？”

      史雷耸了耸肩。当地有着关于他的传说，于是一些人不得不这么猜测。

      他认为如果他不付房钱给老太太那么米库里欧会驳斥他，因为米库里欧和过去的自己一般自命清高。但史雷对如今人类世界流通的货币一无所知，然而若留给她昂贵的工艺品只会吸引更多犯罪者到她门前。

      他从老妇人面前走过，从披风下掏出一把小刀。她瑟缩了一下，如他所料。但当米库里欧睁大眼睛，他感觉到有点受伤。伤害一个和善的老妇人又有何意义？他把刀插在刀鞘里，手柄朝前地递给她好让她接住。

      老妇人粗短的手握住刀柄接受了礼物。

      他们离开了酒馆走入雨中，在他们走到路上的时候，大雨倾盆而下。试图使衣服变干已经是一种徒劳。米库里欧朝他靠近并且提高声音，使史雷能在雨声之中听到他。

      “你只用一柄古董刀就付了房钱？”

      “我们住的便宜房。”

      “得了吧史雷。”

      “那把刀来自于三个王朝之前的一个贵族，这个文物很受人追捧的。”

      “你认为她能卖出去吗？”

      “是的，那比整个镇子都要值钱，但我是真心希望下一次劫掠者想偷她仅剩之物时，她能一刀扎个透心凉。”

      - - -

      “如果你已经播撒好了纷争的种子……”

      他们走出小镇让镇民们免遭暴雨的侵害。他离喷涌污秽的人类越远，雨下得越小，直到变成一阵清新的毛毛细雨。

      “哦，因为我武装了一个老妇人？”他窃笑。“如果我要散播污秽，我宁愿给善良的人一个战斗的机会。”

      片刻，米库里欧瞪大双眼向他眨了眨。“这是原因吗？”然后他恢复了往常的沉着冷静。“我们能很轻易地追踪强盗的路线并且为他们解决这个问题。”

      “现在你的思考方式像是，”史雷止住要说出口的 _那个原来的我_ 。“一个缺乏经验的导师。”

      米库里欧很好奇，从他眯起的眼睛对准着他来看，这一点是显而易见的。“哦？”他不喜欢谈论有关自己的事，但他喜欢这双眼睛。

      “每一个人都要帮，”他说。“某些时候，人类不得不自己找到解决问题的法子。”

      “你难道不是人类吗？”他促狭地笑着说道，用一种明显在戏弄他的音调。

      但史雷思考起这件事来。“我想我是的。但呃，那些强盗应该不怎么了得，如果他们抢掠的是这么毫无价值的一个小镇。”

      米库里欧在他前头停下来转身，让他们面对面。他敲了敲下巴，眼睛里闪着狡黠。史雷更喜欢这个表情了。

      “当你在 _装逼_ 的时候，”他说，品味着这个词，“我无意中听到那伙强盗可能藏在加拉哈德遗迹里。”他拨开一缕头发，摆出一副戏剧化的悲伤表情。“我只在天遗见闻录里看到过加拉哈德遗迹，而我一直梦想着能在现实中目睹它。你如此坚定地反对这个主意真是太遗憾了。”

      “好吧，你不用如此严重地添油加醋，”史雷说。他叉着腰深吸了一口气。“走吧，我们去把某个强盗团伙连根拔起。”

       - - -

      米库里欧试图保持他的冷静，但一踏入加拉哈德遗迹，他就惊叹得忘了呼吸。“这太棒了。”

      这个地下建筑群似乎可以比肩他儿时曾探险过的遗迹。虽然范围不如他曾待过的那个一般广阔，那个遗迹蜿蜒地贯穿何方高耸入云的山崖。但这个的设计同样令人折服，艺术风格更加精美奇妙，有着透光的开放穹顶——虽然只能透过一丁点儿阳光。

      史雷在手心召唤出一簇火焰，在贵族庄园里时米库里欧就曾注意到他控制火焰的能力，当时没想太多。但当得知莱拉依旧和他有着某种尽管被削弱过的联系，他就疑惑是否这是她的一部分在照耀着他们的道路。

      “你来这里是满足遗迹宅的爱好还是来殴打某些盗贼的？”

      “我都要，”米库里欧笑着回答。

      - - -

      盗贼们藏身在遗迹的某个角落，那儿有着多个入口。让米库里欧失望的是，他们并非如同他看书时所设想的那样是一群肌肉发达，带着独眼罩、伤疤和纹身的暴徒。他们只是一群骨瘦如柴的年轻人，为了食物不惜抛弃良知。前所未有的，米库里欧感受到了污秽那令人陶醉的牵引力，它在呼唤他，引诱他靠近。

      他们一看见史雷就像老鼠一样慌忙奔逃回遗迹的深处，米库里欧很开心。

      “啊哦。”史雷耸肩。“我还想着能看到你为我战斗呢。”

      “你会喜欢那样吗？”

      史雷无视了他的腔调，踢了踢其中一只罐子，罐里的燕麦撒到地上。“看到了吧，我和你说过的，”他说。“在他们那小小的藏宝库里除了储藏的食物和基本用具以外啥都没有。”

      “他们看上去不像是有组织的，”米库里欧把想法说出来。“我不喜欢追踪到最后只是给他们一个小教训。”

      “啊，你看那边！”

      史雷挪开一堆木头箱子和盒子，看也不看里面的东西。在它们后面是一堵壁画。直到史雷用戴手套的手擦掉积年的灰尘并召出火焰让光芒照向它，米库里欧才得以辨认出所描绘之物。

      在灰尘的下面是一群人向着一个更大更黑的人形高举起他们双手的画面。他的肩膀很宽，穿着黑衣，瞳孔是黄色的细缝，仿若爬行动物。

      史雷对这个发现异常喜悦，他露齿而笑，笑容并不险恶而是出于由衷的开心。他在壁画前搔首弄姿。“真像我，不是吗？”

      米库里欧翻了个白眼。“这处遗迹至少有五百年历史，”他说。“即使你活了很久也不可能是你。”

      “假如这个是后来加上去的呢？”史雷鼓舞道，用手肘戳了戳他的腰。“如果这个是后世出于保护这片土地不受堕转导师所威胁而加上的呢？”

      “你真自恋。”

      “哈！你只是在嫉妒我。”

      米库里欧扭过头，然而史雷还是看到他笑出来了。

\- - -

      过了几小时（或许是几天，对他们来说时间没有意义）他们已经彻底探索了这处遗迹，再也没撞见过那一小群强盗。有关壁画和灾祸显主之相似的讨论依旧悬而未决。史雷甚至发现了一点儿战利品，大部分是食物。他们回到地面上，发现天空微弱地亮着，太阳躲在毯子般的云朵后面。但依旧有着天光，而且没下雨。

      米库里欧转向史雷，他把赏金装在麻布袋里揣在肩膀下，看上去十分开心。“史雷。”

      “嗯？”他抬头，刚好来得及在米库里欧将手搭在他胳膊上时后退了一步。

      注意到他第一反应是退后，米库里欧将叹息声咽回去。“我们回去吗？”

      史雷对他皱了皱眉。“我们出来旅游还没过一周。我还以为你想去玛琳德泡矿泉浴呢。”

      “泡澡什么时候泡都行。”

      “但我们还没找到任何书呢。”

      米库里欧知道这会触及史雷的底线，但他决心冒险一次。他抓住史雷披风的前片，微微低头靠近他而没有完全依偎到他肩膀上。“我只是想回家，”他说，“我不想再走下去了。现在不想。”

      他感觉到雨水开始拍打到自己的肩头上。史雷伸出手臂环绕住他。“再多去一个地方，”史雷说。“你能再纵容我一点点么？”

      米库里欧深吸了一口气。史雷的披风依旧是湿的，带着雨水的气息。他放任自己被搂着，而史雷抱着他。像这般简单的事情之前似乎是不可能的。

      “无论你去哪我都会跟着你的。”

      - - -

      他们又走了几天，避开城镇和农田。

      当雨下得很小的时候，他们在一个突出地表泥泞土壤的岩洞里睡觉。米库里欧问他是否可以靠着他睡，这样要比枕在光秃秃的岩石上要舒服得多。史雷无法拒绝他，然而米库里欧头发的香气让他更加饥渴，他柔软的触感让史雷自我厌恶地回忆起他的肉有多么嫩滑、自己的牙齿是多么轻易地刺入其中。

      在他们抵达之前，米库里欧就觉察到空气中的盐味。

      当他们站在海岸线的边缘，草木退去露出沙石，米库里欧不禁忘了呼吸。

      “吸口气，然后呼出来，”史雷提醒他如何呼吸。

      灰色的大海浩瀚无垠，波涛拍击海岸的叹息声淹没了他们的听觉。在几英里后的远方，在难以置信地广阔的海平面的另一端，有着天光。

      “你领域的边界，”米库里欧轻声说，睁大双眼注视着。远处，阳光射穿云朵将一束束光柱投到海面上，在那更遥远处是蔚蓝的天和白色的云。“多么美啊。”

      史雷笑出声。“太可惜，无论我站在哪里，那儿都离我很远。”

      米库里欧自来到这儿开始第一次将视线从海浪上移开，转而看向史雷。“你摸过它吗？”

      “什么，你说大海？”

      米库里欧点头，急切地看着他。“碰一碰应该不会出事吧？”

      “太好笑了吧。”史雷郁闷地摇了摇头。“当然不会有事，你是一个水天族。即使你被卷入海底也会好好的。”

      米库里欧小心地壮着胆子向着颜色较深的湿润沙滩进发，沙细滑得仿若玻璃，除了有一些珊瑚和贝壳在其中闪烁。每一次浪打来，白色的泡沫就一点一点地变得更蓬松。“它似乎是活的。”

      史雷叹了口气。“先脱掉鞋子。”

      米库里欧将鞋子放在海水够不着的沙地上，然后回到沙滩边。浪花爬入他的脚趾缝，那冰爽使他的肌肤泛起一阵柔和的粉色。史雷发现自己在思考，在花园里种植一株这种颜色的玫瑰似乎是个不错的主意。

      “你想游泳吗？”史雷问。他想象米库里欧脱得只剩内衣，或者干脆什么都不穿地，像鱼儿一样快乐地戏水。“我们都到这儿来了。”

      米库里欧低头看向自己因为海水的侵蚀而陷入沙子里的脚，往后退了一步随即又立刻迈回去。“我不知道我会不会喜欢，”他说，抬起一只脚看了看脚底，好像以为会发现什么东西卡在那儿。“水很咸，而且它——”

      “一个不喜欢海的水天族。你真是个奇怪的存在。”他耸了耸肩。“还是在我花费了如此大的功夫把你带到这儿来之后。这有什么问题吗？”

      “海给人一种哀愁感，”他说。“如此亘古如此空旷。就好像天被倾覆一般，并且永无止休地搅动着。”

      “现在谁更像诗人？”

      米库里欧在水边坐下，任凭浪花爬上他的脚。“我不想游泳，我只想多看它几眼。”

      史雷在他身边坐下，情愿在这儿待到地老天荒。


	10. Where the Heart Is

       在他们出发两个月后，米库里欧就和史雷一起回到了他们位于森林里的大庄园。拥抱全世界时，米库里欧发现他唯一想要的只有这个——一个有着史雷的家，能隐居起来不被人类和天族打扰的家。

      随着城堡映入眼帘，他开始意识到，它不一定非要在这儿。如果人类继续来到这儿找他们，或者莱拉又来了，那么他们可以去别的地方。他想象他们住在沙漠里，从一个绿洲旅行到另一个绿洲，像是书里的探险家那样穿着宽松的棉布白袍和宽檐帽探索砂砾覆盖下的遗迹。史雷应该会讨厌穿白色衣服，想到这点他不禁轻笑起来。

      “有什么好笑的？”史雷问。

      米库里欧摇头道。“没啥。”

      他们到了大门，终于到家了。史雷第一时间去检察他的玫瑰，似乎他这阵子把一个宝宝丢在身后撒手不管了一样。

      他们也可以在海上生活，米库里欧想到。在一叶扁舟上恒久地随波逐流。或者他们可以找一个非常非常远的小岛。

      在查证了他珍贵的花儿没有死掉之后，史雷欢天喜地地笑着和米库里欧在门口汇合。“家，可爱的家。”

      米库里欧尖刻地鄙夷了他。“你想抱着我穿过门厅？”

      “也许下一次可以有。”史雷拍了拍门框在他前面进屋。

      “好吧。”

      史雷挥了挥手点燃了壁突式烛台，米库里欧跟上他。米库里欧没有忽略一件事，即是无时无刻的黑暗。不过史雷似乎对此更高兴。“所以我们需要多长时间才能做好饭？”他问。

      “还没到家一小时呢你就想让我跟你做出一顿饭？”这不是一个问句，当然他会去做饭的。

      “ _行_ ，”史雷一边转动着脚踝一边拉伸着肢体，又一次符合了他孩子气的外表。“要我帮忙吗？这会顺利一点的吧？”

      “确实你可以来帮忙。”米库里欧笑了，想着给史雷安排怎样的活儿。“我们手头上没有肉类，但是我们可以用蔬菜和带回来的米来做一顿好的。我去准备米饭，同时你去找蔬菜。”

      史雷挺了挺胸。“这就去把那些见鬼的给摘出来。”

      就此而言他没有说出 _该死_ 或者 _操蛋_ 这些词，米库里欧注意到。

      他们分别做不同的活儿，米库里欧去到花园边上的厨房里。他把米搓洗了一道并把米留在洗米水里泡着，在炉子上生火，将一锅水烧开。他刚一把米倒入沸水里，就听到史雷走进厨房。“已经都摘好了？”米库里欧将锅盖盖上，头都不抬地问道。

      史雷的手臂从后方环抱住他。“送你一个礼物，”史雷笑着说。在他的手上有一个小罐子。

      “这、这是啥？”

      “我知道你说过不需要任何东西，但——”

      米库里欧接过小罐子并打开了它。里面有着他还以为再也无法品尝到的丰盈滑腻之物。“是黄油！”

      “你有段时间很想要这个对么？”

      “史雷。”米库里欧笑了，向后倚到史雷的怀里。“谢谢你。”

      史雷开心地露齿而笑，抱了抱他的肩膀。“你喜欢吗？太棒了！”

      “虽然这不完全是一个无私的礼物吧？我的意思是，你自己也要吃的。”

      “哈，好吧，你说对了。”他放开了米库里欧，把带来的包翻得沙沙作响。“我摘了个瓜，你觉得可以吗？”

       他拿出来的瓜形状大小像一个白胡桃，但长成像是茄子的深紫色。在这之前，米库里欧曾经谨慎食用任何因史雷领域影响而改变形状色泽的东西，只为了以防污秽病从口入。但现在这似乎不是一个需要优先考虑之事。他接过了那只瓜。

       “它看上去真漂亮，”他说。

       史雷又露出了那种开心而天真的笑容。米库里欧好奇之前这笑容藏在哪里去了，是否两百年都不曾出现，还是他从未这么笑过。“我能保证你用它来做啥都会好吃的。”

       他转身离开。米库里欧清了清嗓子。“啊，你不用走的，”他说，低头看史雷的脚。“我的意思是如果你在和我呆在一块这么长时间后想拥有一些独处的时刻，那我不介意。但是，仅仅因为我们回家了，”他寻找词汇。“这不意味着你必须溜到某个暗处等着被投喂。”

       史雷面无表情地考虑了一会儿，神情难以捉摸。在旅途期间他占据了史雷的全部注意。在旅途之前，史雷因为他正在养伤而照料他。在这之前是和莱拉的战斗。但在那更之前，史雷曾经回避他，因为一个米库里欧现在还在后悔的愚蠢的吻。如果恢复寻常，是否说明他会重新开始躲他？

       “我不想绊手绊脚地，”史雷柔声说，语气相比言辞还要传达出更多意味。

       “来吧，我能教你做出可以入口的菜。”

       “我就知道你之前肯定是在百般否认我做的粥很好吃！”

       米库里欧双手抱胸翘起鼻子。“我没说它 _好吃_ ，我只说过我喜欢它，这不是假话。”他红了脸，愤愤地将目光投向别处。“因为那是你为我做的。”

       他偷偷回瞄了一眼史雷，发现他在笑。“你知道吗，你真是个可爱又单纯的人。”

\- - -

      史雷留在了厨房看着米库里欧做饭。米库里欧用黄油和酒调制了浓醇的酱汁，用这道酱汁烹饪了蔬菜。将其浇到米饭上就成了一道可心的佳肴，史雷评价说即使没肉也不介意。

       因为香味让人如此垂涎，他们没有端回宴会厅就直接在厨房的粗粝木桌处吃光了饭。看着史雷坐在塌了一半的木桌上用旧铁碗和罐头做的杯子吃喝，米库里欧意识到生活的真谛——像这样简单——如同何方的普通人类家庭一样。

       史雷慢慢地吃着浸透了黄油酱汁的米饭，反复品味着每一口，但吃到最后他还是吞掉了超过一半的分量。

       正如他之前帮忙准备饭菜，他也主动提出帮忙刷碗。米库里欧做了大部分活儿但是也让史雷在旁帮忙。史雷将披风挂在椅子上，摘下手套卷起袖子。然后灾祸的显主开始洗盘子。

       披风和手套被扔到脑后，史雷和米库里欧一起走回主屋，笑着争论某篇历史文献里的一行注脚，好似他们的旅途从未结束一般。

       到了米库里欧的房门口，史雷陷入沉默。

       “你有没有感觉身体不舒服？”在尴尬的停顿后他问道。

       米库里欧耸了耸肩，试图把它当做无关紧要之事跳过去。“没有长角也没有獠牙，不知是否如你所期待的。”

       “当我第一次目击一名天族堕转时，事情是在一瞬间发生的，”他的声音很沉郁。他因为那些记忆而攥紧拳头，米库里欧好奇他看到了多么恐怖的情景。随后，史雷抬眼望着向他，眼神痛苦。“和你在一起后我几乎都忘记了。”

       “你现在就可以忘掉，”米库里欧说，走近史雷。他站在足够近的位置以至于能感受到他的体温、嗅到他的气息（欣慰的是气息依旧是人类），但又不贴到他身上。

       他想碰他。只要他转头就能亲吻到。他回想起当史雷的身躯和他相贴，紧紧地搂住他时，他主动一步而史雷抗拒的那心跳一瞬。他 _甘_ _愿_ ，但史雷畏缩了。史雷有理由畏缩。

      “你叫我停下，因为那样你会渴求更多东西。”米库里欧看到，史雷目光一飞，因为他竟敢复述了那晚他曾说过的话。镶着黑长睫毛的美丽绿眸检视着他。

       米库里欧艰难地吞了吞。“我想要，”他说，声音悄然而断断续续。“更多。”

       “我知道了。”史雷贴近。“我已知道你要把自己交给我。”他一只手捧住米库里欧后脑，另一只胳膊搂住他的腰。拥抱很轻柔但却毫无缝隙，米库里欧陷入他周身的空间。

       “我很怕我会向你过度需索。”史雷在他肩窝处说着。“我无法自制，我会——”

       “你不用从我这里拿走什么，”米库里欧说。他本想捧住史雷的脑袋，手指从他栗色的发丝间穿过。但他知道史雷不会将之理解成鼓励的信号。如果他这么做了，史雷会抽身离开。

       相反，他往身后的墙上一靠，紧紧地攥着自己披风的尾巴使双手不再游走。“我不会用手碰你的，”他说。史雷抬起头深深凝视着他的双眼，眼神带着问询和犹疑。

       “你想让我感受到什么就来吧。”他说。“ _给予_ 我什么吧。”

       史雷从头到脚地把他瞧了一遍又一遍。他咬紧下巴，艰难地咽着口水。米库里欧很难克制住自己不去亲吻他并说 _你这个傻瓜还不快来_ 。但史雷的墙在一点点地崩毁，一小束光逐渐出现。

       他指尖轻点米库里欧下巴尖，那触碰轻到若有若无，以至于米库里欧努力克制住自己不去扭蹭。他在史雷的脸渐渐靠近到呼吸相触时仰起头闭上双眼。感到他周身辐射的热度，下一瞬间史雷的双唇与他重叠，力度比下巴尖上那个触碰要重，但还是太羞怯了。

       米库里欧在史雷嘴边发出一阵小小的满足的哼声。他想要史雷把他压到墙上，张开双唇热烈地吻他。

       在仅仅只蜻蜓点水般碰了碰他的唇后，史雷就离开了——但米库里欧还没来得及抱怨，他就开始亲他的嘴角，他的下巴，他的脸蛋，一遍又一遍地、尽可能轻柔地吻着。

       羞怯是假的，根本就是故意的。当史雷拨开他的额发亲吻他的眉和额角时，瞬间一阵令人陶醉的电流一般的感觉冲刷过米库里欧全身。

       史雷一定从他眼睛被水雾所笼罩、他双唇颤动的样子里察觉到了，因为他咧嘴一笑。“这就是我想让你感受的，”他悄声说，手指摩挲着米库里欧的下巴，吐字让他耳道感到痒痒的，旋即吻了吻他的耳朵。“是爱？不，比这更甚之。”他亲了亲米库里欧耳朵下方的下颌骨，然后转向他高高的领口下探出的一小片颈项。“是 _疼宠_ 。”

       米库里欧呼出长长一口气，他自己都没意识到刚刚屏住了呼吸。

       史雷紧了紧搂住米库里欧腰的手。他隔着高领外套的衣料亲吻米库里欧的颈项。米库里欧可以感觉到他嘴的温暖，但却无法体会双唇的柔软。他漏出一声痛苦的小小的呜咽。

       “觉得这个碍事吗？”史雷扯了扯外套的表层。

      _是的，把它从我身上剥下来_ ，米库里欧心里尖叫着。但他其实可以更好地反将一军。他眯了眯眼，嘴角勾起一个戏谑的笑。“为什么？你想让我自己脱光吗？”

       史雷又一次挨近他的耳朵。“不，你的手还是放在那里不动。”

       当他从莱拉的净化之火攻击下愈合后，某天史雷给他穿的亮白色外套是由两部分组成的：一件穿里边的及臀的束腰上衣，以及一件背后带有一对披风的、覆盖住肩膀和手臂的高领对襟短外套。外套的前面用一对对藏在襟缝下的搭扣扣在一起。

       脱下它比穿上要容易。史雷需要做的只有将搭扣一捏然后它们就松开了。他一边盯着米库里欧的脸一边将搭扣挨个地解开。

       最后一个搭扣解开了，外衣落到地上。米库里欧身上只剩下里面穿的圆领上衣，领口暴露出颈项以及锁骨的柔和线条。

       米库里欧极力培养出来的从容自史雷脸上褪去。他看着米库里欧，皱着眉，嘴角紧抿。

       伤痕在脖子根和左肩之间，在一个米库里欧除非对镜自照否则自己看不到的地方。他差点忘记那儿有一道伤了，如果不是史雷一直在为此而闷闷不乐的话。

       “没事，我现在有点喜欢它了。”米库里欧伸手抚的雪白新月状伤痕，伤痕的颜色仅仅比他的浅色肌肤淡一丁点。“看着它的时候，我还觉得挺好看的。”

       “你在开玩笑吗？”史雷吐出这句话，声音似乎比他打算得要更高。听到自己的声音后，他尴尬地匆匆移开目光。

       米库里欧把手指从痕迹上挪开。史雷将自己的手拍到其上，遮住它。

       “你之前是完美无瑕的，而我——连莱拉的愚蠢的烧伤都愈合了，但这却……”

       米库里欧结结实实地驳斥了一番他出于自我厌恶的焦灼。“你认为我因这个咬痕变丑了？”

       史雷眨着眼将视线从米库里欧脖子上移开，一个不知所措的表情出现在他脸上。“不、不，我、我没有——我 _从来没_ 这么想过——”

       米库里欧目光保持着严厉。“如果我告诉你我喜欢它，你会如何说？”

       “我会说它给你锦上添花。”

       “是的，就该这样。”

\- - -

      当在某事上机灵了一回时，他眼睛像猫儿一样闪着光，那表情出现在他脸上是如此令人着迷。史雷一点儿也不在意被耍了一把。

       “原谅我，我不该暗示你有了瑕疵，”他说。

       他将手放到米库里欧脑袋旁边的墙上，居高临下地笼罩住他。和当初他箍着他柔软的脖子将他摁在墙上那次一样，米库里欧十分镇静丝毫不为所动。他又一次这么做了——不是用令人窒息的力道，而是仅仅只感受着指尖之下米库里欧脉搏的跳动。

       他的另一只手从米库里欧束腰上衣边缘之下滑入。他的手指探索着米库里欧的腰、肋骨和腹部，他的肌肉紧致但又手感柔软。他可以看到米库里欧挣扎着维持他那矜持而骄傲的表情，但他的脉搏在他手指下颤动得如同鸟儿拍打翅膀一般。

       他低下头吻了吻米库里欧脖子根的白疤。摸起来很光滑，当当史雷的双唇在其上挨蹭时那儿几乎微不可查地皱起。

       米库里欧用一声轻柔的、颤抖的呜咽来回应史雷双唇的触碰和亲吻，蜷到他怀里。他的欲求如此显而易见，但他的手依旧停在自己身侧没动。那令人魂牵梦萦的紫眸抬眼凝望着史雷，瞳孔幽深。他的双唇变得红润，颜色让他联想起在海滩上时他粉色的脚丫。他想知道米库里欧身体的哪些其它部位也会染上这般颜色。

       隔着衣物在米库里欧身体上漫无目的地摸索所产生的效果在消退，所以他解开了紧紧将衣物捆在身上的皮带，让衣物从他肩上褪下。

       看着这幅景色他不禁紧紧咬住下唇。米库里欧奶白色的肚子和匀称的胸染上了同样的粉色。

       他的手追循着其胸肌的线条，手指在其中一个粉色的尖端之上游走。米库里欧呜咽了一声，听起来像是在叫史雷的名字。史雷心想可以喊得更清晰一点。他跪下来将那小巧的花蕾捉入双唇之间。

       米库里欧的手啪地一声拍到身后的墙上。“史雷！”

       史雷抬头，看见米库里欧红着脸淌着汗丢盔卸甲，身体因强行忍耐而绷得直直的。他一只手已经爬上了自己的头发，从脸上揪开半把银色的额发。另外一只手指甲抠进背后的墙里。

       “你确实在认真遵守不碰我的承诺，哈？”

       米库里欧噘起嘴，将抓头发的那只手甩回自己身侧。“如果你愿意的话，我会回碰你的。”

       “不，就保持这样。”虽然对史雷来说，让米库里欧揪他头发的想法更诱人，而不是自己揪自己的。

       史雷跪下来解开了米库里欧的长裤。让人移不开目光地，裤子从他的大腿上剥下，堆在他膝盖处，露出下面的内衣，一双浅色的平角裤。史雷轻笑出声，在米库里欧半推半就的短促惊叫和呜咽中，将其也拽了下来。

       他意识到他多么喜欢这样，并且为他之前没觉察到而感到愚蠢。他可以取悦米库里欧，他可以让他感觉到被爱。他可以瓦解他的自制力，直到他因为欲求不满而哭出来，然后赐予他甜蜜的纾解，留下他凌乱地颤抖成一团。

       当史雷检查着他的性器时，米库里欧拒绝低头看。史雷想，他从来没看到过米库里欧因为赤身裸体而羞赧。更多时候是米库里欧找到法子让他感到慌乱和挫败。他不得不说，角色互相掉换过来真是太愉悦了。

       而且米库里欧的性器形状大小看上去如此讨人喜欢。

       “你、你不准备——”

       史雷一口气把那物含入嘴中，或者说尽可能多地塞入。米库里欧嘶了一声，因为突如其来的快感而哭喊出来。史雷这时才想到他也许该慢慢来的。

       他捧住米库里欧的臀瓣，稳稳地摁住他，在他的性器几乎全部滑出口腔的瞬间又猛地吞入。米库里欧长出一口气，软倒在墙上。

       渗出的体液流到他喉咙处，又咸又涩，然而他十分喜欢那味道，就像喜欢米库里欧做的饭还有他的气息一样。

       米库里欧的背弓起。他的脚蹭动着，史雷担心如果他不继续稳稳地托住他那么米库里欧会倒下。他逐步加快吞吐的节奏，米库里欧开始随着每一次运动而叫出声。

       “史雷，”他断断续续地喘息着叫道。想想看，他还曾讨厌听到自己名字呢。“啊， _史雷_ 。”

       他抽搐着到达顶峰，史雷不得不紧紧地抱着他以至于不被挣脱。

       他的嘴巴里灌满了美味的热液，他吞了下去。

       被从拥抱中放开后，米库里欧在他面前滑落到地板上，瞳孔失焦眼皮低垂，他的肌肤汗津津地闪着光泽。氤氲着一层薄雾的双眼聚焦在史雷身上笑了，大口喘息着，浑身瘫软。史雷愿意死在这个笑容下。

       他舔干唇上残留的精液后，自己也感到眼皮沉重。它尝起来如此美味，他想。米库里欧古怪地看着他舔干净自己的手指，就像是之前他如此小心地不浪费每一滴米库里欧今晚做的黄油酱汁那样。

       米库里欧笑出声，身子前倾，将胳膊搭在史雷肩膀上。“谢谢，”他说，依旧挂着那令人惊艳的笑容。他亲了亲他的脸颊。“我感到被爱 _并且_ 被疼宠着。”

       史雷张嘴回应，但想不起来他是否在昏倒前说了什么，他的视野开始模糊、肢体开始不受大脑控制。他仅仅只是在想米库里欧是多么好看啊，随后——

       “史雷！”

       他往米库里欧大腿上栽倒，对失去意识的人来说这倒是个好位置。


	11. The Sun

刚发生了什么？

      他坐在自己房间外的地板上，除了堆在脚踝周围的长裤以外身无着物。他的脸颊依旧红着，身体欢愉地颤抖着，如果史雷没有像一袋土豆一样毫无征兆地倒到他腿上的话那就更舒服了。

      他的脸一下子烧得更厉害了，当意识到史雷热情地吞下去了来自他身体的部分时。而此举的后果是 _立竿见_ _影_ 的。这比血液还要强力吗？这次史雷会沉睡多长时间？

      他将史雷从自己腿上推下去，好穿上自己的裤子。然后他将昏迷得如同一块沉实的大石头一样的史雷抬到自己肩膀上。

      值得庆幸的是史雷的房间不远。他们在进房之前就因那一瞬间的亲昵而转移了注意。事情就这么发生了。确实发生了，但当史雷死沉死沉的躯体还挂在他身上时他没力气想太多。

      他将史雷放下让他滑落到床上，他的胳膊笨拙地横摔到胸口，双腿纠缠着。该死，他真重。即使从他脚上脱下靴子后，他那树桩样的腿也依旧让他花了不少力气来搬到一个令其舒适的位置。

      直到史雷安详而满足地睡在那儿，头向后仰着、轻轻地打着呼，米库里欧笑起来，开始因为刚发生之事而感到开心。他从床边拿起一只沾水的毛巾，用它擦了擦史雷的眉毛。

      “多么无辜的一张脸，”他大声说，确定睡着的史雷听不到。他嘴角勾起，仿佛在做着美梦。

      他解开了史雷的皮带、衬衫和长裤，从头到脚地把汗和尘埃轻柔地给擦干净。随后他将史雷掖进被子里，看着他睡觉。

      - - -

      史雷从沉睡中悠悠醒转，恢复了意识，梦境如同迷雾渐渐消散开。这本来应该是一个非常棒的美梦，他想到——米库里欧肌肤上盛开的红晕和他双唇的色泽。它本该是美梦的，直到梦中他发现米库里欧睡在他的花园里那刻为止。

      但一旦他意识到这一切实际上都发生了，迹象变得明显起来。他躺在米库里欧的床上，穿着一件宽松的睡衣。轻轻嗅了一下自己的腋窝，他知道刚刚被擦洗过了。

      米库里欧提着一篮被褥哼着歌走进了房间。当他看到史雷清醒过来坐在床上时，眼睛一亮。“啊，你醒了！”他放下篮子快步走过去坐到史雷身旁。

      “发生了什么？”醒来时正好看到米库里欧的笑脸出现在他身边是一件愉快的事情，但他几乎是昏昏沉沉的，无法享受。

      笑容没持续多久，米库里欧气鼓鼓地皱起眉双手抱胸。“你吞下了我的体液，你这个白痴。”

      “噢。”所以那一部分也并非是梦。“我昏了多久？”

      “两年。”

      “什、什么？”史雷吓了一跳，接着发现米库里欧在窃笑。“你……”

      “六个小时，史雷。”

      “哼。”他倒回到枕头上，双臂大大地伸展着，抬头看米库里欧。他穿着白色的棉布束腰上衣和裤子，不太符合史雷的喜好。他更喜欢让米库里欧穿着精美的刺绣戴着黄金打扮得如同一位古代王子一样。但他无法抱怨米库里欧坐在他旁边时看上去是多么的单纯圣洁。“那太糟糕了，因为最重要的是，我想在那之后搂着你。”

      米库里欧双脚并拢地优雅地站在那，接着上了床。他坐在史雷旁边，双腿屈膝放在身前，泰然自若。“我今后会允许你这么做的。”

      史雷靠到他身上，半枕在他肩头笨拙地维持着平衡，试图将一只手臂绕到他背后将他转过来，但米库里欧不让自己被人整个儿抄起来。“你不是很擅长这么做。”

      “你不该吞下它的！”米库里欧结巴着说道，即使在皱眉他还是脸红了。

      “我——呃？”史雷在他肩膀上用手指打圈摩挲着，他家天族还在生着气。“我认为这样做不会伤到你，而它尝起来是如此美味……”

      米库里欧的表情微微变了，他露出笑意，眼神变得柔软。“要是你沉睡了很长时间怎么办？”他的音调拔高。“如果你睡着时我变凭魔了怎么办？”

      “过来。”移动米库里欧不难，因为他几乎轻若无物。史雷在他小小的挣动之下将他抱过来，直到把他放到自己的大腿上，在那里，史雷可以完美地把他抱在怀里，让米库里欧背靠着他的胸膛。他依旧无法相信米库里欧会转化成凭魔。他从未考虑过米库里欧的担忧。“我不会那样做了，下次会更加小心的。”

      “下次？”米库里欧重复了一遍那个词，露出了一个让史雷心动不已的狡黠的笑。“所以你喜欢这？”

      “哼，如果下次你能说服我这么做的话。”

      米库里欧放松下来，让自己倒到史雷怀抱里。史雷只要让米库里欧坐在他腿上，就能用胳膊环抱住他的双肩，将他包进自己的身躯中，以一种保护欲强的、无可否认还带点占有欲的方式——米库里欧已经是他的，而他选择将自己交付作为回应和报答。这真是一个能嗅到他的发香并且能亲到他的颈项的好姿势。“米库里欧，你真娇小。”

      米库里欧炸毛起来，挪开了身，愤愤不平地翘起鼻头。“我才不 _小_ ，我的尺寸是普通人的平均数值！”

      “嘿，嘿，别因为这个闹别扭。我又没说你 _纤弱_ 或者怎么地。”他笑起来。“我看过你战斗的身姿，我知道你比看上去要强得多。”

      米库里欧不为所动，依旧怨恨地瞪着。

      “但你确实很小啊，米库里欧，这是现实。”他双手捧住他的腰来举例说明。史雷的一双大手几乎能完全包住米库里欧的肚子。“看，我双手指间几乎能相碰。”他亲了亲米库里欧脑袋边，柔声说。“这不是一件坏事，我是真心喜欢。”

      “噢，我以为你在指——”

      “哈？”史雷抓到他在脸红，于是紧了紧拥抱以便防止他起身逃脱。“你以为我在说什么？”

      “我不认为你在谈论我的体格，仅此而已。”

      史雷领悟了，嗤笑出声。“哦，那个地方不小。”他笑起来。“我的嘴巴差点都含不下。”

      “闭嘴史雷，你很恶心。”

      “我做的时候你倒是没这么想过。”

      米库里欧将手压到他脸上，史雷在他手心底下闷笑，然后吻了吻他的手。对他来说甚至连米库里欧的肌肤都尝起来十分美味。他希望亲吻和舔舐米库里欧不会让他昏昏欲睡，因为他自己都不清楚自己是否会愿意对此妥协。米库里欧因为那个吻带来的感觉而汗毛竖立，试图将手抽回来，但史雷抓住了他的胳膊，不顾米库里欧想扭脱的尝试，沿着胳膊留下一串吻直到他的肩膀。

      他们都笑起来。

      米库里欧深吸了一口气。

      “怎么了？”史雷将米库里欧的额发拨开。

      “如果我沾染上污秽，我想——”他开始娓娓道来。“我想如果我沾染上污秽，我就不再会引起你的食欲了，我的血肉也不会对你有效，因为我不再纯净。”

      “也许这意味着你还没有完全被污染。”史雷希望他能相信这点。

      “但……”米库里欧又一次看向别处。史雷现在已经学会了读他的情绪。他耐心地等待着他去思考他想说的话。“我想成为这个地方的一部分，成为你的另一半。我想要分担你的负担。如果有我们两个人，那我们两个都只用背负半分。”

      “我不认为这样会奏效。”他把头靠在米库里欧的肩膀上，摇晃着他。“抱歉，但下次可能得更晚些时候。”他打了个哈欠。

      “想要再多休息一会？”米库里欧微微笑起来。他把腿从床上甩下来脱掉裤子，然后仅仅只穿着白色的棉衬衫钻入毯子下面。衬衫下没穿内衣。史雷喜欢这点。

      史雷拉着毯子盖过他们俩。他抱住米库里欧，在他额角印下一吻。他将手滑到米库里欧赤裸的臀上。他们双腿互相交缠，脸挨着脸。这是他想了很久的。“我希望在我睡着时你不会再像之前那样等得太冷太孤单。”

      “相反，之前你睡着时我终于干完了一件事。”

      “哼。”史雷又一次如此接近梦乡，他不得不努力睁开眼睛。米库里欧回以他的灿烂微笑足以抵挡住睡眠的诱惑。“那么小睡一会儿是你应得的。”

      米库里欧用鼻子蹭着史雷的肩膀，发出心满意足的声音。“下一次，”他柔声说。“你认为下一次我可以碰你吗？”

      史雷想说好。他想让米库里欧得到他想要的任何东西，同时他自己也想要米库里欧的触摸。但对他来说米库里欧尝起来太美味了，他会不假思索地贪婪地吞下他的东西。“我们可以试试，”他爱抚着米库里欧的头发悄声地说道。“但我们必须得小心。”

      他在又一次陷入沉眠前感受到米库里欧挨着他脖子边笑了。

      * * *

      “史雷！史雷，醒醒！”

      史雷呻吟着揉了揉眼睛。“为什么灯这么亮?把灯给熄了。”

      “不是灯，天。”尽管他努力把身子在毯子下蜷成一团，米库里欧还是在摇晃着他。“快点起来！”

      史雷不情不愿地坐起身，朝米库里欧挥舞手臂的方向看了看。那儿是他的窗户。阳光透过窗户照射进来，把裂了的玻璃片照得闪闪发光。阳光。

      史雷的眼睛睁得大大的，他从床上爬了起来，在毯子里发呆了好一会儿。他向窗户走去，和米库里欧并排。一道阳光从云层上方斜着投射下来，照亮了建筑群的西侧。

      “怎么搞的……？”他有近两百年没见过阳光了。他一直以为他可能忘记了阳光的样子。

      “史雷，你——”米库里欧转身面向他，露出比阳光更灿烂的笑容。“你一定是在好转！”

      史雷对他眨了眨眼。“没可能的。不要急于下结论。”

      “得了吧！”米库里欧似乎没有听到他的话，起码也许是拒绝理会他的警告。他抓过他的手，拽着他往门口走。“好好看看!”

      米库里欧把他从房间里拖出来，沿着大厅走到庭院里，小心翼翼地踏到那些长满刺的玫瑰无法覆盖的石头上。他仍然光着脚，只穿着那件长长的白衬衫——在阳光的照射下，史雷意识到，衬衫是由如此薄的材料做的，那薄薄的衣料暴露出米库里欧身体的轮廓。

      他自己身穿裤子和衬衫式长睡衣。空气凉爽但不冷。微风轻拂他的耳朵。

      米库里欧的头发在脸旁随风飘摇。浅白色的发丝在阳光下闪着银色的光辉。

      头顶的云朵散开了，让一堵堵阳光从天空中倾泻下来，四处撒落到庄园的土地之上、远处的森林上，天幕仿佛是在破裂。鸟儿在他们之间飞翔，仿佛在向回归的太阳致意。

      “美极了，”米库里欧屏息，他那紫水晶般的眼睛紧盯着地平线。

      “这并不完全如同何方的晴空一般，”史雷说。他伸出手臂搂住米库里欧的肩膀把他拉到身边，然而即便如此他也没能把米库里欧的注意力从天上转移过来。“但确实不一般。”

      米库里欧默默地肃然生畏了一会儿。而后他转过头，发现史雷在看着的是他而非天空。他笑了。然后他踮起脚尖吻了吻史雷。

      史雷放低胳膊扶住米库里欧的腰并弯下脖子，把他从踮起脚尖的姿势中解放出来。他在米库里欧一时兴起的吻当中轻轻地笑了笑，让他抱了他一小会儿才分开。

      “外面冷，”他摸着米库里欧的肌肤说道。在清新的空气中，他的肌肤柔软，但如同山间流淌下来的泉水一般清冷。“来屋里，我给你生火。”

      他握住米库里欧的手，米库里欧任由他带自己回屋里。“你睡饱了吗？”

      “我连一秒都不想再多睡了。”史雷向他露齿一笑。“特别是当你穿成这样的时候。这般景象甚至比我梦中还要美好。”

      米库里欧挫败地摇了摇头，但却微笑着。“经常梦见我吗?”他问道。“真是会撩。”

      “不是经常而是一直会梦到。有时我还会想，我是不是还在做梦呢。”


	12. Winter

从那天晚上起，米库里欧就坚持让史雷睡在他的床上。有了穿透云层的阳光，终于能把黑夜和白昼区分开来了。

      白天更暖和了，但夜晚也随着季节变冷了。他们一同蜷缩在很多层毯子下面。

      史雷的污秽之力不再困扰他，但史雷依旧暖得不可思议。人类都这么温暖的吗？他之前注意过此事吗？

      他在黑暗中醒来，察觉到史雷的双臂搂住了他的腰，并隔着他的睡衣领子吻了吻他的脖颈。

      “史雷，我以为我们要睡觉了。”

      史雷用手指扯开他的衣领，吻了吻米库里欧颈部头发下面一点点处的肌肤。“我让你睡不着吗?”

      “我刚才已经都睡着了。”

      “哦,我把你吵醒了吗?我很抱歉。”

      “可你依旧还在吻我的脖子。”

      “为了向你表达我的歉意。”

      对他良好的判断力，米库里欧愉快地哼了哼。史雷的嘴唇沿着他的脊椎落下一串轻轻的啄吻。米库里欧颤抖起来。他突然不介意被吵醒了。

      他觉察到史雷的气息突然一窒。

      “怎么了？”

      史雷掀起他的上衣，在黑暗中拽住他，拼命地用手指摁着他的肩胛骨，感受着什么。

      “疼，史雷！你在干什么？”

      没有回答，史雷开了灯。米库里欧和他说过当他力所能及时就不要滥用自己的力量。他认为少使用可能意味着少些污秽——但是史雷手腕轻轻一挥，让桌边的提灯火焰忽地一下亮起。

      然后他回到米库里欧身边，把他的衬衫掀到肩上。

      “米库里欧，”史雷终于出声。他让米库里欧背贴着自己，双臂环抱住米库里欧，紧紧搂住他。

      米库里欧听见他伏在自己脖子边吸了一口气，胸腔起伏，一阵闷闷的呜咽声从他身上传来。

      “你在哭吗？”他问。

      “我无法克制住，”他说。他没在哭，但他的脸因沮丧而扭曲。

      米库里欧转过头，把手搭在肩上，摸着史雷的头发。“你为什么这么难过?一切都在往好的方向发展。外面一天比一天亮。你已经有好几个月没有失控了。”

      “不是我，”他说，把手搭在米库里欧在他头上温柔地摸着的手之上。“我无法阻止发生在你身上的事情。”

      “什么?”米库里欧努力伸长手去够背后的一只手臂，摸了摸正在让史雷大惊小怪的皮肤。早些时候它还很疼，但洗了个热水澡后就恢复了。现在那儿摸起来粗糙而有种皮革感。把手指尖往肉里一压，他就能辨认出下面坚实的形状，那突起几乎顶破皮肤。他在堕转。

      “这如此慢，”他说。“我们有足够的时间。”

      “你不知道的，”史雷说，“你不知道这看上去多么可怖。”

      “如果你不想看到它，我就走。”

      “不。”史雷抱住他，推着他让他仰躺到床上并把他摁在那儿。“不，别离开，永远不要。我不想让你如同在你来之前的我那样孤零零的。我爱你。”

      米库里欧叹气。近来情况好得令人难以置信。不仅仅是阳光，还有一切——史雷在用各种方式表达着他的爱。他身体的这一变化是个坏消息，但并不惊讶。

      他用手指梳着史雷的头发，从脖子后面一直抚到下巴。他抬起脸来看着他。“想想看，当我第一次来这里的时候，你不能让我尽快离去。”

      咬了咬下唇，史雷深深叹息着释放出一口气。“如果能救你，我依旧会——”

      米库里欧抬起头去吻史雷，阻止他说出口。米库里欧不想离开，即使这会让他死。史雷在好转。他以某种方法完成了连莱拉都做不到的事情。他在净化导师。他在净化史雷。

      * * * 

      “你确定不会疼吗?”史雷问道。米库里欧又泡在浴盆里了。史雷催促他向前倾好来检查他的背。

      在肩胛骨上方的两个部位，皮肤已经开裂，围绕着包块生长出大量角质层，就像一个被切开的晶洞露出了它内部的水晶。生长物坚硬如石，纯白色，如石英般略带半透明。在恰当的光线下，它们闪烁着彩虹般的色彩。如果这东西不是从他最心爱之人背上长出来的，史雷会认为它十分美丽。

      “不，真的不疼，”米库里欧说。史雷想要认为他在撒谎，希望这是某种折磨，而不是他的一部分。

      “如果一个真正的导师在，他可以净化你。”

      米库里欧向后靠到浴盆上，似乎没感到丁点不适，甚至当他背部的水晶状物压在浴缸壁上时也是如此。他懒洋洋地踢着水花，加速肥皂的溶解。“如果事情如你所说，你不会知道。”

      米库里欧是对的，他不会。但是如果他自己不是导师的话，米库里欧就不会被带到这里来了，他不会沾染污秽，也不会慢慢变成某种怪物。这意味着这是史雷的错——如果他能把握住自己，而不是因为某种两难的道德困境而堕转的话。这一切现在看来都毫无意义。

      * * *

      变化来得很慢，但确实发生了。他背上的那对渐渐变得长且可以动弹，上面覆盖着一些小小的、看起来比鳞片更像是羽毛的微粒。白天他四处走动时它们平平地贴伏在他的披风下，它们的重量似乎是一件抛到脑后之事。晚上它们包裹住他的周身，使他感到安心。每当史雷看到它们时都愁容满面，但米库里欧其实对此不怎么在意。

      在这一年即将结束之时，米库里欧的脚开始出问题，而这个改变不像之前那对翅膀一样受欢迎。他的双脚变长、长出鳞片。脚趾变硬变尖。穿鞋开始变得艰难，直到某天，在家务时他沮丧得把鞋丢入花园里。

      他走回自己的房间，觉得光着脚舒服多了。直到他看到史雷在大厅的另一端，瞪着他脚部的变化看。他看起来好像要哭了。

      他们在米库里欧房前的门厅里碰头，一句话也没说。“没事，”他说。“我告诉过你，不疼。”

      “你一点也不担忧？”

      “我在担心。”米库里欧摇了摇头说道。“如果没有办法阻止，我不想细想它。但这并不意味着我不担心。”

      史雷连着翅膀一起将他紧紧地拥入怀中。“我很高兴你能这么说，”他吻着米库里欧的脑袋、爱抚着他的头发说道。“最可怕的事情是你认为自己更喜欢这样。”

      “翅膀还挺漂亮的。”

      “这我承认。”此时他发出的声音根本算不上是一种笑声，但比米库里欧在近几周内听到的总和还要多。他喜欢被紧紧地搂在怀里的感觉。“但我怀念你柔软而美丽的脚趾。”

      “我怀念你的笑容。”

      这让他获得了史雷的一个吻。然后史雷抓住他的手，把他拉进了卧室。史雷把他拦腰抱起，轻轻地把他扔上了床。米库里欧落在折叠他身边的翅膀构成的柔软垫子上。翅膀懒懒地搭在周围的毯子上，闪闪发光。

      “你问过我，”史雷说，趴着爬上了床，小心翼翼地不去压到他的翅膀闪着光的地方。

米库里欧知道，它们比其他地方更坚硬——更有可能的结果是史雷柔软的肉体被划伤，而不是它们被压碎。“你问过我希望让你获得怎样的感受。”

      “对。”

      “你希望我获得怎样的感受，米库里欧？”

      米库里欧坏笑。“比如你在我体内。”

      “喔，你变得直白了。我喜欢这样。”

      他吻了米库里欧的额头，然后又将他两边的额角挨个亲了亲。“首先，我想看看你身体的每一处。向我展示所有变化了的地方，不管它好不好看。我想了解你的每一处。”

      * * *

      尾巴真的是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。

      他试着把它像皮带一样绕在腰上，但几分钟后就不舒服了。他试着把它塞到一边裤腿里让它垂在里边，但塞得不好。最后，他在裤子后面打了个洞，让它自然地垂落，虽然这让他觉得很羞耻。

      它是纯白色的，像他的翅膀一样带着闪闪的珠光。它的重量似乎有助于平衡，使行走、奔跑和捕获猎物变得更容易。他比之前更轻松地抓到了史雷的晚餐。

      一天早晨，他醒来，发现外面雪花在晨光中飘落。史雷在他的尾巴上系上了一条丝带和一个铃铛。

      他把那可笑的东西从自己尾巴上扯下来，跑到外面去找正在赏雪的史雷。“好玩是吧。”

      “你之前看上去如此可爱，”史雷转过身说。他揉着胳膊取暖，呼出的热气在空气中凝结成水雾。

      “你冷吗？”米库里欧问。他不敢置信。天变得越来越亮，但现在依旧是冬天，又湿又冷的冬天。史雷先前似乎从未如此易受天气的影响。

      “从现在起，我必须记得穿件外套，”他笑着说。“既然我们都已经在室外了，我想看看你的翅膀长得如何了。”

      米库里欧的翅膀现在已经像鸟一样分化出不同的折叠区域。在室内他不能完全伸展开翅膀，除非在餐厅里。在外面，他可以尽可能宽地张开翅膀。

      “这一定有14英尺，”史雷惊叹地瞧着他说。

      米库里欧脸红了。尽管他的一些变化看起来很怪异——他那丑陋的脚，他的尾巴——史雷对他的迷恋也一点没减少。

      “那么，你认为你能用这些东西飞行吗？”

      米库里欧收拢起他的翅膀，用手梳理了一会儿灵活的鳞片，然后双臂环抱胸前。“我没有任何飞行的理由。我又不是渴望自由的笼中鸟。”

      “你不必如此诗兴大发，”史雷笑着说。雪仍在轻轻飘落，雪粒儿卡在他的发丝间。他的脸冻得通红。在他天真的微笑中，之前长久的岁月似乎被抹去了。“我只是觉得这很酷，仅此而已。我的意思是，如果你有翅膀，但你不使用它们来飞行，那又有什么意义呢？”

      米库里欧可以感觉到，想要以那种特殊方式扇动翅膀的渴望声音一直在鼓动着他。他不想。他不想享受发生在他身上的事。

      “来吧，”史雷笑着说。“稍微玩一会。”

      米库里欧又展开了他的翅膀。史雷眼神中充满渴盼。米库里欧拍打着翅膀，感到他的脚离开地面。他听到史雷兴奋地大喊大叫。他不停地拍打着翅膀，直到他离地几英尺高，而史雷正张着嘴、眼睛闪闪发光地盯着他。

      然后他掉下来。这些翅膀并不能完全按照他认为的样子运作，也没有像胳膊腿那样够快地听指挥。

      史雷张开双臂接住了他。“这真是太酷了！”他抱着米库里欧转了几圈，全然地出于兴奋。

      “你不必抱着我，”米库里欧气鼓鼓地说。“飞行我可能还需要练习，但我自己走得好好的。”

      但史雷调整了一下手臂把他抱得更高。“你差点又掉到我的玫瑰上了。”

      * * *

      不管他在被子里多么紧地抱着米库里欧，在冬天的严寒中他都不会感到足够暖和，因为他太长时间没有体会过寒冷了，而能感到冷是普通人类所拥有的特质之一，他注意到了自己的这点。

      他下了床，将壁炉里的木头挑翻面，让余烬又开始燃着起来。当火焰再次熄灭时，他又放了一根木头，然后又回到床上。

      米库里欧卷曲成S形的尾巴从毯子的边缘探出来。史雷轻轻地笑了笑，然后回到毯子下面和他躺到一起。他依偎到米库里欧身边，和他额头相碰。

      他从来没有同时感到过这样的快乐和痛苦。他想到米库里欧真美，又想到他会被人带走。在几个月的时间里，米库里欧经历了如此多的变化。还有多长时间，他就会变得不再是他？再多几个月，还是最多一年？

      那是他第一次听到这个声音的时候，他感应到一阵低沉的嗡鸣，就像他心中的一根弓弦被拨动一般。嘈杂之声一下子让人深感不安和昏昏欲睡。他发现自己被催眠了。

      他不久就醒了。现在是黎明时分，阳光在云层中探出头。

      他仍然能感觉到那奇怪的震颤。

      “米库里欧，醒醒。”他隔着毯子抓住米库里欧的肩膀，摇了摇他。“事情不对劲——”

      米库里欧困倦地抱怨着抬起了头，揉了揉眼睛。他浅白的睫毛张开了，露出了同往常一样灿烂的紫水晶色的瞳仁，但现在它们被镶在了暗黑色的巩膜上。他的眼睛里白色部分消失了，只有紫色和如午夜一般的漆黑。

      “史雷，”米库里欧说。他看到了史雷脸上的表情，他漆黑的眼流露出担忧。“某件事发生了，不是吗?”

      史雷将米库里欧一把搂住。他紧紧地抱着他，仿佛这能阻止他堕转。“没事，”史雷捧着他的后脑勺说道。“现在回去睡觉吧。还没到早上呢。”


	13. Fire

“我再也受不了了。”

      史雷攥紧拳头说道。

      那天早上，他像往常一样隔着刘海吻了吻米库里欧，但似乎不愿抽身离开，好像这可能是最后一次。他只是说了“你应该照照镜子。”然后就消失在大房子里了。

      米库里欧去看了看，看到了那只奇怪的有着漆黑眼白的眼睛在镜子里回望着他。这使得他非常清晰地回想起来史雷的话。

      “我再也受不了了。”

      他外面穿着一件蓝色的衬衫，里边是件厚厚的冬天的羊毛衫，他的胳膊下夹着一件厚外套。

      米库里欧闭上眼睛，尽量不去看他的方向。他现在太人外，太畸形了。“我明白了。”

      “我不认为你明白。"

      米库里欧正坐在床沿上。史雷跪在他面前，拉着他的手。米库里欧的指甲长得像石头一样白一样硬，他脚上的爪子也一样。史雷吻了他的手背，然后把他的手翻过来，吻了他的掌心。

      米库里欧在思考他想说的话。他可以试着不掉泪地说出口。“你现在完全好了，你可以重新成为人类的一员。”

      “我不是为这而走的，”史雷说。他站起来，把米库里欧的脸捧在手里，让他扬起头。"快，睁开你的眼睛。"

      米库里欧照做了。史雷像往常一样深情地望着他。

      “我不能坐等你失去一切让你之所以是你的东西，”他用手指爱抚着米库里欧的头发说道。“我的小讨厌鬼，我可爱的花儿。”

      “别再罗列那些可笑的比喻，”米库里欧叹息道。史雷试图逗他笑，他知道这一点，但如果他坚持继续这么做只会让他想哭。“你认为你能做什么？”

      “如果有一个人对这个有所了解……”

      “史雷，你不够强，不能再去和她打。她会杀了你。”

      “呃。”史雷耸了耸肩。”她不想。我的意思是，也许她不想和我打。我认为。”

      “史雷……”米库里欧从他的爱抚中抽身离去，双臂环抱住自己。他将膝盖屈到胸前，蜷成一团。“如果你走了，我想我无法幸免。没有你在我身边，我确信我坚持不了多久。”

      史雷吻了他的头顶。“三天，”他说。“莱拉走的方向是瑞迪雷克，而不是何方。”从这里出发，我要花三天时间才能到达那里后再返回。如果我带着好消息回来，这一切很快就会结束。如果并非如此……”

      米库里欧抬起头来。这一次，史雷轻轻地吻了他的嘴唇。

      “倘若并非如此，那我就陪你一起呆这儿直到最后，然后——我永远不会离开你的身边。”他柔声笑了。“即使你想要吃我。”

      米库里欧吸了一口气，心中一些东西被打断了。他一把环抱住史雷，搂得前所未有地紧。他的眼睛里充满了泪水，当他想发声时却无语凝噎。他必须清清喉咙再试一次。“我害怕，”他说。“我以前并不害怕死亡，但不仅仅是我性命的事。而是我会变成一个什么东西。我原本以为我不会怕，但我现在害怕了。我害怕你离开后会发生之事，那就是我会在你回来之前堕转。如果我连说再见都做不到呢？”

      “三天，”史雷承诺。“你这样已经有好几个月了。你可以等我三天的，对吧？”

      米库里欧放松了下来，让史雷把他安回床上。

      史雷笑了。“没有我在你周围晃悠分散你的注意力，你甚至可以在这里干些活儿。”

      - - -

      冷冽的空气刺激得他的肺部火辣辣的。他几乎忘记了作为一名普通人类意味着要不断地与自然的伟力相抗争。天色也在变暗。

      太阳落山时，他从森林的边界钻出来，站在悬崖上俯视着平原，这块平原一直延伸到瑞迪雷克。他可以远远地看到那座城，但至少还要花一天的时间才能到达那里。照这样的速度下去，他就赶不上最后期限了。他必须找到莱拉。

      当天色变暗，脚下的地面开始冻结时，史雷把手伸进了衣服，点燃了一束小小的温暖的光，光焰在他的双手间闪耀着。

      行进会使他保持清醒和专注，所以他逼着自己不睡觉地继续走。尽管他的使命刻不容缓，但他不敢跑步，会有失去体力的危险，这会使他无法在下一次日落之前到达瑞迪雷克。

      - - -

      瑞迪雷克的仪式开始了又结束了。来的人当中没有出现任何潜在的候选人，只有那些想出名的骗子。年复一年，导师的传说褪着色，变得越来越无人知晓。拔剑仪式之所以成为一场奇观，仅仅是因为即使是最强壮的人也无法把剑拔出来，而这个有名的挑战已经掩盖了它的真正目的。

      莱拉跪在插着她的容器之剑的祭坛脚下。她迫切地需要一名导师——但每一个走近剑的人她都会在心里默默祈求着，“请不要是他。”

      今天唯一到访神殿的不是一个信徒。扎比达因她的请求而来，这是她唯一所知的退路。他把一个沉重的金属物件放在祭坛上，她的剑旁边。

      “你确定要用这个吗?”

      莱拉站起身，和他擦肩而过，握住枪托把它拿起来。她手里拿着那件古老的武器，枪管的重量几乎太过难以承受。

      扎比达叹了口气。“你不必亲自处决那个男孩。我可以去会会他。我已经杀了够多人，这么做不会让我的灵魂分崩离析。”

      在没有导师的情况下，扎比达自己去终结堕转的天族，在他们失去心智之前。这是一项孤独而又费力不讨好的工作。

      “做了断的人一定得是我，”她说。“谢谢你借给我。我会还的。”

      “如果这是你的愿望。”

      扎比达经由前端的拱形长廊离开神殿，留下半开着的门，下午的光线从门口照射进来。

      她站在祭坛前，背对着太阳。两只手一起握住那个叫齐格弗里德的武器。时间流逝。那块光随着外面太阳渐渐落山而在地板上移动。

      她能做到吗？

      她举起枪，旋身对准身后的门。她手指按在扳机上，因眼前的人影而双眼大睁。

      “小心，你用那个东西指着哪里，”史雷说。“看起来很危险。”

      齐格弗里德啪的一声摔在瓷砖地板上，响声在神殿里回荡。

      “你怎么能出现在这儿的？”她双手捂脸，闭上眼，然后睁开眼又看了看。他还在那儿，面带微笑。“我的心一定是在捉弄我，真是个残忍的恶作剧。”

      史雷叹了口气，开始沿着过道向她走去。“我想，不敢置信比起尝试杀我来说，是个稍微好点的第一反应。”

      “我从没想过要杀你，史雷，我——”莱拉察觉到自己眼角开始蓄积泪水。

      “这儿。”他走到祭坛前，握住她的手。他的身体结实而温暖，绝对是真实的存在。他拉起她的手，把掌心贴在自己胸前。“用你的火，看看会发生什么。”

      莱拉看着他，又低下头看着自己的手。她仅在指尖处召唤出一束怯怯的火焰。史雷没有畏缩，没有被烧伤。

      她一把甩开胳膊搂住他，哭了起来。“这是奇迹，这是奇迹，”她啜泣着说。“这怎么可能是真的？”

      史雷让她默默地哭了一会儿。终于，他将手伸到她背上，抚着她的长发。“我还希望你能告诉我为什么呢。”

      她抽回身，看着他的眼睛。那里没有愤和怨。她几十年来每天都曾想象过要怎样道歉，但她什么也没做。他没有去批判她，这让她觉得空落落的，不该享着福。自己是有罪的。

      她勉强地笑出来。“米库里欧身上发生了什么？”

      “米库里欧正在堕转，”史雷说道。他的眉头紧锁，他咬紧下巴，片刻后继续开始了解释。“但这并不是像我以前见过的天族那样在短时间内瞬变成凭魔。几个月来，他一直在逐渐转变，先是小的特征，然后现在则是更大的特征一一出现。”

      “你不再污秽，但是米库里欧的情况每况愈下了？”

      “看上去是。”

      莱拉又转过身来，跪在祭坛前。她双手交握诉说着感激，同时也在深思这种情况下的真相。这样做也让她稍微好过一些，比起盯着他看来说。

      “史雷，如果在为时已晚之前某人的心态改变了，那么他是可以从污秽中自拔的。比方说，一旦正义得到伸张，犯罪的罪犯和受害者都能从污秽中恢复过来。但是，对于堕转程度像你之前那般的人来说，在没有导师的帮助下就被净化——”

      “我知道。这是不可能的。”

      莱拉转过身来，看着史雷踱来踱去，在他们打了一场的那个夜晚时他说过的话又回响在她耳边，他唯一所爱就是米库里欧。她想知道史雷是否记得他说过这话，还是说他当时是否太神志不清。不论哪种情况，从他垂下头、干着急地紧攥起拳头的样子来看，似乎这种感情已经不仅仅是污秽驱使下的占有欲了。他真的很关心米库里欧，恨不得就在这秒就飞回他身边。

      史雷停下脚，抬头看了看天花板。“你认为米库里欧的心志动摇了吗？”

      莱拉摇了摇头。“他之前和我一样坚定。”

      “之前。”

      她转回祭坛。“我哀求过米库里欧让他不要去。”

      “但是你不能代替他去，你是唯一一个能给导师提供净化之力的人。你也不能为了救你最爱的米库里欧而牺牲别人。他非常熟练地耍了你，这令人钦佩。”

      “耍了我？”

      “他在抽签上做了手脚。”

      “他——什么？”她能感觉到自己的脸颊火辣辣的。

      “你得好好盯着他，他太聪明了。”

      一想到米库里欧曾经是多么快活和充满好奇，莱拉不得不忍住眼泪。“所以他从一开始就下定了决心。知道了这点，我认为他的心不会动摇。”

      “永远不会。”

      “那么又说明什么？”她将心里的想法脱口而出，站起来开始在史雷对面的祭台地板上踱步。“你的好转开始于他的情况恶化之时？”

      “约莫能这么说。”

      “但是天族就是不能分享导师的负担。无论多么殷切地祈望，我们都无法减轻该由导师来净化的污秽。”

      “这我也知道。”

      “他有没有说过想让你好转？”

      史雷用指节点着嘴唇想了想。“是的。”他抬起头，试图回忆起确切的字句。

      “他说，如果能救我，他肯让我吃掉他。”

      “吃掉他？”

      “嗯……”他揉了揉脑袋，想得更认真了。“他是怎么说的？当时我太神志昏乱了。那时我刚刚杀了一个人。”

      他大咧咧的发言态度使她缩了缩。这是一个明晃晃的提醒，即使污秽已经消散，这仍然是她所要处理的那个史雷，而不是她曾经了解的那个何方来的叽叽喳喳的年轻人。

      “他说，如果能救我，他会献出自己的所有。”

      “就是这样。他一定是立了誓约，甚至也许自己都还没有意识到。他整颗心都这么希望着，于是定下了条件——用他的全部去换你重返无垢。他信了，直到这变成现实。”

      “我从未请求过此事。”

      “我知道，史雷。”她摇了摇头。“米库里欧似乎在这方面把我俩都耍了。”

      “我们怎么办？”

      莱拉转过身来面向他，就像他们遇到的那一天、当她警告他身为导师的负担时一样严肃。“誓约需要很强力才能扭曲统治我们世界的法则。米库里欧已经发了如此高深的誓约，以至于要逆转这种效果的话肯定会杀了他。”

      “那么我能做什么呢？”他的声音压抑，呼吸间变得越来越焦虑。

      她弯下腰把齐格弗里德从地板上抬起来。“被天族使用的话，这个武器只会带来死亡。但如果被导师所驱使，它会有净化之力。”

      “导师。”

      “拔起我的剑，再度使用我的力量，史雷。如果你能在米库里欧变成一条龙之前净化他的污秽，那么就有机会在不打破誓约的情况下让他变回自己。”

      史雷叹了口气。“我预感到你会说这样的话。你真的认为在这一切发生之后，我仍然是导师之材吗？”

      “不管是发生何种奇迹之故，总之现在你的心灵没有污秽。你不会再当导师了吗？多年来我一直在找导师而徒然无功。这个世界仍然需要你。最需要你的是米库里欧。”

      他走了几步，走到祭坛的后面，转身面对空空的祭台。他一把握住金剑的剑柄，仿佛是为了提醒自己持剑之感。“我可能不会沾染污秽，但你呢，莱拉？”

      莱拉抬起头来，发现他那双绿色的眼睛居高临下地凝视着她。

      “污秽的产生十分矛盾，”他说。“你试图让我相信我没有做错，你告诉我，赫尔达夫的死是正义的，因为这会挽救很多人的生命。但当我请你……”

      他的手从剑上滑下来，垂落在身侧。“当我请你杀了我的时候，你拒绝了。”

      阳光的边缘爬上了祭坛，堪堪将要照上史雷的脸而未到。莱拉将脸埋进双手。她又跪了下来。“我知道。我不能。我不能这么做。”

      “你告诉我，这对你来说太过残酷了，因为你对我如此深爱。结果，我杀了人，人类也因我而死。”他离开祭坛，跪在莱拉面前，将她的手从她脸上拉开。“所以你必须明白，即使是爱也是污秽之力的一种。”

      “当我恢复力气鼓起决心的时候，你已经太强大了以至于以一名天族之身无法毁灭你。”

      “你现在能做到吗？”他将她的手包覆着，四双手一起抓住剑柄，把它举到心口。“如果我再度堕转，你能杀了我吗？”

      莱拉抬起头来眼含泪水地望着他，咬紧下唇。

      “如果我再让你杀了我，下次，你能做到吗？”

      “好。”

      她站起身直视着他的眼睛。“我将尽到我应为之事。”

      “那我们开始吧。再一次成为我之所属，莱拉。”

      他站起身，走回祭坛前。他又拿起了剑。

      莱拉感到了一个多世纪以来她从未感受过的温暖的簇拥，因为她像襁褓布一样包裹着史雷。她放松下来，让他使用着她的力量，让他屈伸四肢。他举起剑，对着空气挥剑一试。

      - - -

      他们在空中飞跃，在壁沿和屋顶之间大幅跳跃着前进，瑞迪雷克的市民大口吸气、抬头看以至于撞到一起。他知道他们只能看到一个男孩，而不是一个两百岁的堕转的刚被净化的武装着火灵之力的导师。

      他向米库里欧做出三天的承诺，而第二天的白天很快就要过去了。他不能再站在原地调试他的能力了，他必须尽快回到米库里欧身边，只要他的力量能维持。

      莱拉的力量给了他新的底气，但他的疲累仍然在那，像影子一样缠绕着他。

      一旦他净化了他，他就可以和米库里欧一起回瑞迪雷克，他们就可以走在阳光明媚的街道上，惊叹于人类所取得的技术进步。但就目前而言，他必须专心于地平线那头的目的地。

      一片厚厚的乌云从他领域的方向翻涌出天际。但他知道他已经没有领域了。这一个领域是米库里欧的。

      白天还没结束天已经黑了，天空像裂开了一样大雨倾盆。他过桥时桥下水面波涛汹涌。在桥另一端，一群商人挣扎着要把他们的马从泥石流中解救出来。史雷将剑插入即将倒向他们的墙，把墙推回去。人们从桥上逃到瑞迪雷克的安全地带。史雷一头冲入暴风雨里。

      “史雷，你必须解除神依，恢复一点力气。”

      “这太可笑了，我几乎没有——”

      当他的脚触地时，他吸了一口气，他感到他的胸腔内火辣辣的，腿一软跪倒在地。他解除了神依，放莱拉变回常态。

      “你不再是个显主化的导师了，”她说。“你又变回了人类，这需要一点时间适应。”

      史雷用膝盖支撑着身子站立起来，因精疲力竭而叹息。他自从在四十八小时前离开庄园后就一直没有睡过觉。“我早该知道了，”他说着，继续用自己的两只脚前进。莱拉对他的坚持表示不赞同，但在他身后跟着。“当食物恢复了味道，当睡眠令我感觉良好时，当我再度开始需求温暖和触摸的时候——我早该意识到他对我做了什么。”

      “也许你被吸走了注意力，”莱拉说。“有时候我想这就是为什么作为一个导师你对自己如此苛刻的原因。没有人能把你的注意力从你的职责上引开，一个年轻人本应时不时地分心。”

      他呻|吟起来，回忆起莱拉试图帮助他结交更多的人类朋友，但他从来没有想过要让他们参与到导师的旅程之中。

      “如果我晕过去了，你能抱住我吗？”

      “我会的。”

      史雷被一块石头绊了一脚，又跪倒在地。他挣扎着站起来。在他面前，长满青草的山丘、石头和小溪都变得模糊了，但即使视野没有模糊，在太阳落山时也很难看清前方。

      - - -

      史雷瘫倒在地，昏睡过去。莱拉信守诺言，抱着他走，尽管这让她很累，走得也很慢。

      第三天的早晨，他们遇到了足以把莱拉吹倒的大风，她存身于史雷体内避风。她带来的暖意给了他一丁点安慰。大中午的，天空就像夜里一样漆黑。

      史雷的脚陷进泥里，他竭尽全力地勉强继续前进。中午，他到达了一处可以用来抵御风雨的岩石。在那里，他回头望了望身后的小径，看到了在远处依旧清晰可见的瑞迪雷克城堡的塔尖，这让他感到十分沮丧。

      他们走了很长一段路，但还不够远。围绕着庄园的树林即使边缘都还在几英里之外，在那之后还要再花几个小时才能穿过茂密的森林。

      我们做不到了，史雷想。时间赶不上了。

      他再一次召唤出神依，在软泥地上飞奔。


	14. Dragon

暴风雨呼号着。米库里欧蜷缩在毯子下面来蒙住风雨声。没用的。声音是从他体内传来的，那是告死女妖的哀嚎声。雨水从四面八方冲刷着庄园，风化着坍圮的建筑。

      让人冻僵一般的冷，毯子也没有给他带来温暖。他的身体不再散发出任何热量。没有史雷的怀抱可以依偎，床就像坟墓一样冰冷。

      水从墙上的裂缝和窗户的洞里渗了出来。曾经妆点过窗户裂缝的玫瑰花藤，在雨的作用下枯萎而死。很快，床就垮向一边，他钻到了残存的床下，拼命地想把风雨挡在外面。

      花园里的花被雨水冲走了，地面上没有任何美丽之物留下，只剩冰冷的泥土和破碎的石头。

      尖叫和痛得打滚时，令他感到宽慰的是，史雷不会亲眼目睹这个过程，他的四肢在身下变形，他的衣服裂成碎片。他张开的翅膀现在一直能怼到墙上。他释然，因为毕竟是他求仁得仁，而史雷全身而退了。

      他为错过说再见的机会而号哭。

      *** 

      他刚刚能透过雨阵看到东翼的形状就解除了神依。宅邸东翼已经倒塌了，大部分屋顶被抛到别处，或者被强风和暴雨吹走。地面上覆盖着一层厚厚的冰，反射着月光。在反射光的照耀下，周围的环境笼罩上一层诡秘的蓝色光晕，五彩的光辉在其间闪烁，凝固在时间里。

      当他从体内释放出她时，莱拉颤巍巍的，把手放在一块石头上才站稳。他冲上前，爬过倒塌的墙壁，用尽全身力气刨着米库里欧房间的废墟。他在凛冽的寒空和冰冷的雨水中嘶吼着，直到肺部开始火辣辣的。

      第三天的日落早已过，现在已是深夜。离承诺的时间只差了几个小时，但只要他再坚持一会儿，他们依旧能救出他。米库里欧足够坚强，史雷如此相信着——

      除了一块白布之外，他没有找到任何米库里欧的东西。

      “史雷？”莱拉走近前来，在剩下的一堵墙后面避雨。

      他还没来得及回答，房间里剩下的东西就全被笼罩进了阴影里，蜷曲翅膀的形状透过冰面反射回来。

      它硕大无朋，它的翼展遮天蔽日。它盘踞在一片废墟中，整个庄园那么大的空间就只像它的巢一样，嵌在黑色巩膜上的紫水晶般的眼珠居高临下地瞪着史雷。它的躯干如骨头一般白，角和爪在月光下像雪一样闪闪发光。

      “不，”史雷张着嘴。“不，不，不，你不能……”

      它张开翅膀扑扇了下，把脚边的所有东西，包括史雷，都掀到空中。

      莱拉发起了神依和史雷合体。他一直没意识到自己在坠落，直到他听到她的声音叫他重新振作起来。

      “好，”史雷说。他脚后跟落地，接过了身体的指挥权，用手臂挡住了碎片。

      龙咆哮着，呲出一排排的牙齿——每一颗都几乎和史雷一样长。咆哮声使得地面震了震。“我来净化他，”他说，召唤出圣焰之剑。“准备好了，莱拉，冲！”

      他举着剑跳上半空，剑在空中划出一个大弧线。净化的火焰灼烧着笼罩龙周身的污秽，但剑刃和火焰断开了连接，因为他被龙的前肢击退了，那前肢大得像石柱。它向他横出一击，把他打飞了，撞在主宅外的一幢较小的建筑物上，拖拽出一道红色和金色的光。

      史雷挺直身子，打着哆嗦，认出了散落在他周围的锅碗瓢盆。他掉到了厨房的废墟上——此地承载着许多他和米库里欧共同的美好回忆。米库里欧的笑声，他嘲讽的表情，他做饭时的微笑……

      “你必须利用你的爱当做助力，”莱拉提醒他。尽管他俩都精疲力竭，仍然牢牢地维持着神依。“让爱来指引你的手，但不要迷失在其中。”

      他站了起来，调整了握剑的姿势，抬起头来打量龙的位置。它已经采取了防御姿态，它的头低下去，后肢摆好跳起之势。“也许我应该先练习一下，”他发出嘶哑而苦涩的强笑声，说道。“骑龙和骑马不太像，不是吗?”

      “你还记得净化的感觉吗?”

      “记得。”史雷闭上双眼。他不得不停下这是一条龙的想法。这是米库里欧。他必须击中它的内里，并用自己的心灵去和米库里欧残存的自我意识碰触。他必须穿透黑暗，将米库里欧带回来。

      他的眼睛睁开，其间充斥着炽热的决心。他猛地跳了起来，又在一根倒下的横梁上借力，以跳到更高处。

      龙的怒视越来越尖锐，它低吼着，觉得这个小小的、亮亮的东西现在成为一种威胁了。冰系吐息从它嘴里喷涌而出，雾气从空气中弥漫出来。低沉的声音震得树木直摇。

      “米库里欧！”史雷大声呼唤，声音穿透狂风，他举着剑，让身体随着挥剑的动作顺势而下。当他剑指它的吻部时，龙的低吼变成了愤怒的咆哮。

      包裹它周身的一层污秽随着史雷的撞击而震荡着。史雷拼尽全力往里推进，直到刀刃触及到了龙的肉，它怒吼起来，为了把他甩下来而扑向地上。

      他不得不继续下压。他的剑刺入，他和莱拉一同竭力地支撑着。他能感觉到它，一滴微弱的光——虽还不够，但有些东西在那。就像是米库里欧沉眠在冰封的海洋之底、史雷所能看到的只是他呼吸产生的丁点儿小的气泡浮出了海面。

      “我能感应到他！”史雷说。“莱拉，再有一点点！”

      莱拉的声音如同已经到极限。“对不起,我们不能——”

      在她发完警告之前，史雷对神依的控制突然崩毁，啪地爆出火焰。龙使出浑身解数，用尾巴抽打他。

      史雷无法维持对莱拉力量的控制，被甩飞的两人在空中解散开，坠入环绕宅邸的森林中。冻硬的树枝撕碎了史雷的衣服，撕裂了他的皮肤。他如此重地撞在地上，以至于确信自己的身体在最后停下之前已经在泥地上弹起又落下了几个来回。

      他痛呼着坐起身。没有了莱拉的力量，刚才那一下足以杀死他。

      但是，它仍然可以喀嚓一咬吞掉他。那一秒当他失去了对剑的掌控、空门大开时，它当场就有机会杀死他。然后吃了他。

      他想相信是米库里欧在它之中的某处，像那样把他推开了。

      他抬头一看，只见那只龙在远处，摇晃着穿过冬季单薄的树丛，在自己脚边嗅来嗅去寻觅着他们的气味。他和莱拉被甩飞那么远，连龙也看不见他们在哪里。

      莱拉躺在他身边。她坐起身，和他一样狼狈。刚一恢复，她双手在前胸交握。“你需要用到它，”她说道。“齐格弗里德。”

      史雷从他身后临时凑合的枪套中拔出了那具武器。他仍然不是十分清楚该如何使用它。匆忙回程没有给他足够的时间做准备。“你有它的弹药吗？”

      龙找不到它的猎物，号叫着冲向天空。史雷觉得这听起来比起沮丧更像是痛苦。他想要相信这一点。

      莱拉双手紧紧地握在一起。“我来当弹药。”

      “什么？”史雷揉了揉脑袋。脑袋依旧因为坠落而疼痛着，而揉一揉并不能缓解。“这究竟是什么意思？”

      “对不起，我不想再瞒着你了。”她叹息。“我之前还寄希望于可怜的米库里欧仍然处于过渡阶段。如果他是一只幼龙，我们也许可以……”

      “也许能这个词无济于事，莱拉。米库里欧已是——”他自己也说得很艰难。“他已变成了一条龙，我们必须帮助他。”

      “通常这种武器释放的能量足以在天族变成龙之前杀死他。它曾处决过太多无法拯救之人。但若在导师的手中，若有着够强的灵魂力量——甚至连龙都能净化。”

      “够强的灵魂力量。”他不需要解释就懂。“你打算把自己的灵魂射向他?”

      莱拉点头。

      史雷丢掉枪。“不，你不能这么做，莱拉。你是唯一可以服务导师的存在。我不能再杀任何人了，如果我用这种方法拯救米库里欧，他会——”

      他没有意识到自己眼角蓄积的泪水。然后，他感觉到莱拉的双臂搂住了他。她很高。她的拥抱总让他觉得自己又一次变回了孩童，即使他已经有两百岁了。

      “如果你能净化米库里欧，我就会没事。”她将史雷的头发抚平，说道。“别哭。相信我们俩。米库里欧想要被拯救。你能感受到的，对吗？”

      史雷让泪水流落。“好的，”他说，蹲下来捡起齐格弗里德。“我会做到。我能做到。我不会失败，因为我有你和米库里欧。”

      他深吸了一口气，呼唤莱拉的真名。她的温暖包裹住他，而他已经准备好了。他抓住齐格弗里德的枪柄。


	15. All Things End

火焰在结冰的庄园废墟上燃烧起来，史雷在莱拉力量的包裹下，在那个怪物还没来得及发现他的猎物自密林里现身前，从它的身后向其冲锋。这一计留给他的时间不多，因为龙感觉到了他的存在，它转过身来，用尾巴的力量扫倒了身后的一大片树。

      在它准备好自卫之前，他必须攻击到它。

      “你必须刺穿污秽的力场，”莱拉教导着他，他照做。“用你的心来感知龙的深处米库里欧残存的意识，将我全部的力量打入那一小处。”

      “我会的。”

      他没有足够快。

      尽管龙体型笨重，但它和它嬗变前的那位天族一样敏捷。它的动作、它步履轻盈的样子令人痛心地熟悉。它在冰面上滑行，踮着敏捷的后肢让庞大身躯瞬息间转身面朝史雷，前肢向地面抽来。这一举让已经被摧毁的宅邸的碎片飞上了天空，但史雷不会被这种攻击击中第二次了。他在即将来临的龙前肢上一跳，闪避过龙的吐息。

      他一手握着莱拉的剑，一手举着齐格弗里德，运用着优势。他猛地从地上跳入空中，在莱拉的灵力包裹下拨挡开一团碎块并将剩余的部分砍出缺口，然后举起剑。

      像上次一样，他挥剑指向龙的吻部，加力刺入。污秽的力场将他向后推开，想要用缠绕在四肢上的冰之藤蔓来扑灭他的火焰，但他这次不会踟蹰了。他得冲破进去找到米库里欧。

      龙愤怒地咆哮着向地面喷吐冰霜，天上弥漫着闪烁的冰雾。史雷吼着反击，竭尽全身之力将燃烧的剑推入，直到莱拉的净化之火几近白炽。他呼喊着米库里欧。“我知道你在里面！回来，回到我身边来！”

      他得想起他爱的那个米库里欧，那个有着顽皮得像猫一般的眼睛和令人挫败的促狭笑容的人。那个对他浮夸的姿势感到恼火，和他争论古代壁画背后含义的米库里欧。那个被他碰时肌肤泛起粉色的米库里欧，在那些甜蜜的时刻下变得对他如此不设防的人。

      这些记忆让泪水爬上他的眼眶，但起了效果。米库里欧在向他妥协。迷雾散开，一蓬斗型的光的把他们罩住。

      污秽在他的剑锋周围散开，龙痛苦地呜咽着。史雷无视了号叫，试着不去想米库里欧是否能感觉到他身上插着的燃烧之刃。他集中精神，拼命地压着，寻找着……

      米库里欧就在那儿，小小的但是闪着白光，像一颗躺在深邃海底的珍珠。他在那里，在他所有的甜蜜和痛苦中。

      莱拉大喊，“就是现在，史雷！”

      史雷举起枪，瞄准那个小小的闪光。

      若真如此，他将烧干整片大海。

      他开枪。

      莱拉的力量突然自他之上离开。那具武器将莱拉的每一丝温暖的力量从他体内抽离，将她从枪管里炸出。龙最后的尖啸震聋了正在下坠的史雷，而他此时仅仅只是一个被打残了的人类。

      撞击地面时他毫无所觉，他是如此地被推上极限、冻得如此僵硬，以至于甚至疼痛都离开了他。他透过冰雾和建筑碎片的灰尘云团，恍惚看到莱拉的光像流星的尾巴一般划过天际。

      雨停了下来，尘埃落地。龙摇摆着倒向地上，激起一阵寒冷的风。它的鳞片失去了珍珠般的光泽，变成了坚硬的冰。冻结的躯壳碎裂开，化成了一阵闪烁的尘埃，被风吹走，直到没有任何能昭示它存在之物留下，除了在它落地之处冲击波造成的环状痕迹。

      史雷从地上支撑起身体。他起初以为他睁不开右眼，直到意识到右眼已经瞎了。他折断的左臂不听使唤，抽搐着。

      莱拉没了。米库里欧也没了，他找不到他。

      * * * 

      它黑暗而空旷。

      莱拉好久不曾这样脱出物理形态，在她所有的岁月里——在她被导师使役、把他们的躯体当容器的一千年时光里。她寄身于他们体内的时间要比自己独处更长。

      但现在是完全不同的情况。她的意识不依附于空间或时间的任何特定点，没有视觉与听觉。但她不是孤身一人。她能感觉到米库里欧的存在，在她周围的全部空间里，就像雨水的气息，如此的熟悉感却不来自于一个独立个体。

      “对于一个年轻的天族来说，这一定很让人困惑，”她轻柔地说道。她的话不是一段声音，而是一束意念。“除了你自己的身体，你从来没有托寄在其他物体之上过。所以直接走到物质世界的边缘对你真是一个大跨步。”

      莱拉，那个念头想道，老师。

      “是的，我是来教你的，”她说。如果她有一个可以哭的躯体，她可能会哭出来。“你记得的，对么？何方，你长大的地方。我以前教过你各种各样的事情。你的意识并没有飘散到所有魂灵最终汇聚的地脉中去，这意味着你可以回归。”

      家，那个声音柔声说道。史雷。

      “是的，回史雷身边！”

      莱拉聚精会神，直到她能够投影出自己的形象——一个非常微弱的、透明的、被虚空包围的形象。“你能像我这么做吗，米库里欧？”她耐心地等待着。“你能为我具现化出自己吗？”

      她四周的米库里欧的意识因为他试图这么尝试而闪着能量火花。

      终于，一团影子冒出来——一个长着尾巴和角的东西，难以名状的一团，挣扎着维持着形态。

      “不，不是那样的，”她说道。“回想起你自己，那个真实的你。何方的宝贝。那个史雷拼命想找回来的你。”

      一声挫败的哭喊。

      莱拉发现自己沉浸在不属于她的记忆中。图像、声音、和其他感官，一切有关史雷和米库里欧的共同回忆。有些是有趣的，有些是充满激情的。其间满溢着欢乐。

      莱拉心里被他们的快活所感染。“我很高兴你们能找到彼此，”她说着。“当你还小的时候我曾想过，要是史雷能认识你就好了。”

      白色的花儿……

      “是的。”她双手交握在胸前。“继续尝试吧。你几乎做到了。”

      影子又开始成型，莱拉屏住呼吸，希冀着。它的深处开始闪耀，直到爆射出星光。米库里欧的人类形态凝聚出来，他有着天族的浅白发色和璀璨的紫罗兰色眼睛。

      她伸手去够他，把他抱到胸前。“是的,就是这样。”

      “莱拉……对不起，莱拉。”

      她用胳膊紧紧地搂着他。他是她的宝贝米库里欧，那个她从婴儿带大的年轻天族。“别这样，米库里欧，”她说道。“你已经做得够棒了。我为你而骄傲。”

      他回抱住她，紧了紧环在她腰上的胳膊。她任凭他拥抱了片刻，然后摇了摇头，把他推开。

      她的手抚摸着他的脸，看进他的眼睛。“现在得快点了，为了回去，你得找到史雷的心灵所在之处。回想起他的光，还有让你如此喜欢在一起的时光的、他的每一个细节。去找容器，任意一滴没沾染污秽的水都行——用它来稳固你在物质世界的存在。竭尽所能紧紧抓住你所爱的存在，不要放弃。”

      * * *

      史雷一瘸一拐地走到爆炸中心，因痛苦而晕眩着，挣扎着维持着站立的姿势。在龙变成冰块消散于世间之处的中心地带，一个纯白色的身影一动不动地躺着。

      他跑起来，不理会全身上下每根神经的疼痛。那是米库里欧，赤裸着身躯，像雪一样苍白。

      史雷跪下，用他剩下那只还能动弹的胳膊抱起他。“米库里欧，”他喊。他喊了一遍又一遍。米库里欧双眼紧闭，没有呼吸。他像尸体一样冷，脸上没有血色。

      “这没道理啊，”他几乎不成声地说道。“我们已经做到了的！我感应到了你，我知道你在那儿。我完全按莱拉所说的做了。所以为什么？为什么你不能睁开眼睛？不要这样——这太过分了，不能这样……”

      他紧紧地把米库里欧箍在自己身上，颤抖着，向天空发出痛苦的呼号，让他的声音在旷野里回荡，直到他声音嘶哑上气不接下气。

      绝望地环顾四周，他看到被蹂躏倒的玫瑰从乱石和冰块中探出头来。他又哭又笑，将米库里欧冰冷的躯体向他胸口紧了紧。“就是在这里，”他说。“就是在花园里的这处，我发现你时你就躺在这，你就像现在这样苍白而冰冷。”

      他吻了吻米库里欧的额头。他的皮肤冷得像冰。“求你醒过来笑一笑，米库里欧。或者对我生气、嘲笑我都行。告诉我我犯蠢了。我知道我在犯蠢。但我需要你告诉我。”

      他看向怀中米库里欧的身躯。没有知觉的天族的躯壳逐渐变得透明，开始失去颜色，像一个从世间消逝的幽魂。

      “别走，”他说着，泪水盈满眼眶。“我爱你。”

      但他的话语无法将米库里欧留在世间。他身躯的实体忽隐忽现，像火焰挣扎着燃动直至熄灭。史雷的胳膊穿过空气，除了闪烁着的光雾没能抓到任何东西，直到他抱住自己。

      他整个身体因抽泣而颤抖着。他的眼泪温热地淌过脸颊。他放任痛苦袭来，让泪水夺眶而出。他两百年不曾哭过了。米库里欧走了，为了什么？为了拯救他苦难的一生？还是拯救那个如此残酷的世界？

      是的。米库里欧愿意为这些而死。为了史雷，和史雷拯救世界的能力。因为他爱着这两者。他无法为此怨恨米库里欧。但即使他最后被净化了，并且希望这个世界能被重振，史雷仍控制不住恸哭，哭着米库里欧为拯救他之所爱而放弃的一切。

      温热的、闪着光的眼泪从他鼻子和脸颊上流下，掉落到他身下结冰的土壤上。在泪水滴落之处，其温暖在冰面上融化出浅浅的洼地。

      起初，他认为这是他的眼睛产生幻觉了，毕竟一边眼睛已瞎，而泪水模糊了他的另一只眼。但不是——幻觉仍持续着。夜晚过去而太阳东升，他的泪水蓄积到一起，捕捉着日出的第一缕微光。

      史雷屏住呼吸，不敢抱持希望。

      是的，你有时候真的是个白痴。

      水泛起涟漪，扩张着形态，直到凝聚出一个少年闪着白色辉光的身形。特征变得突出，直到史雷可以分辨出米库里欧纤细的身躯、一缕缕的头发。赤裸的身躯如此可爱，没有角和尾巴——这是米库里欧纯净美丽的形态。

      他睁开双眼，眼睛如紫水晶一般闪烁着，露出笑容。

      “米库里欧！”史雷砸到他身上，对从自己重伤之躯上传来的疼痛视若无物。

      他是真实存在的。他能感觉到米库里欧的胳膊搂着他。

      史雷哭得更凶了，他一边笑一边吸着鼻子。他把米库里欧搂在胸前，抽噎得浑身发颤。“米库里欧，我爱你。我再也不会离开你身边了。我会在每一天过去之前都对你说爱你。”

      “啊……”米库里欧叹了口气，放任自己被搂得窒息。“我也爱你。”

      史雷把米库里欧的脸捧在手心，深深地吻了吻，品尝着他，嗅着他——做着任何能验证他们同在之事。

      米库里欧抽开身。“史雷，你受伤了。”

      “是的，那里……”他看向胳膊上变成紫色的骨折处。然后忽略了它，继续去亲吻米库里欧。

      米库里欧推开他，这次很生气。“停一停，让我治疗你！”

      史雷大笑。“得了吧，米库里欧。你变成了一条龙，然后你几乎全部消散掉了。一只骨折的胳膊算不了什么。我只是想立刻就亲吻你。”

      米库里欧一只手已经准备好治愈术，另一只手举起来挡住史雷的脸，免得他再次被吻得窒息。史雷安稳地待在他的掌下，一边蹭一边亲着他的掌心。正在向史雷的伤口施展治愈术的米库里欧试图忽略史雷的举动。

      “你看上去像是被龙咀嚼了一通。”

      “我差点被这样了。”

      米库里欧对他怒目而视。“这一点也不好笑。”

      “你之前就这么说过。”

      米库里欧气鼓鼓。

      当治愈术施放完成，史雷转了转胳膊试验着。“哇，太棒了！而且我现在又能看到东西了。”

      “你的意思是你刚才瞎了？”

      史雷站起身脱下他的蓝色外衫。“只瞎了一只眼。”他将外衫搭在米库里欧赤裸的肩膀上。

      米库里欧站起身和史雷并肩，将胳膊塞入衬衫里，开始扣扣子。“下次你失明的时候请告诉我，这比打啵要稍微重要一点点。”

      史雷把米库里欧拉入怀中。“我不这么认为。”他想再吻一下米库里欧，但又飞来一只手挡住了他的脸。“什么?现在又怎么了?”

      “莱拉，”米库里欧说。“她在哪？”

      “噢……”史雷感到一阵内疚，因为他对米库里欧的回归开心过头，竟忘了为莱拉担心。“她说如果你被净化了，她会没事的。”

      他们环顾四周，寻找莱拉的踪迹。天光从他们家的废墟上照耀进来。冰在融化，露出了史雷的花园里剩下的东西。有几株玫瑰幸存了下来，虽然它们由于龙的净化而变得像雪一般白。

      “一切都没了，”米库里欧说，他痛苦地看着倒塌的建筑物和一堆堆废墟。

      在东方，太阳升起之处，一个小小的光点冒了出来。它围着史雷打转，温暖地发着红光。

      “莱拉？”

      她的笑声听起来微弱而遥远。“是我！别为我担心，我只是需要一点时间恢复状态。我可以到你的身体里休息直到恢复。”然后，光点飞入了史雷的身体。

      米库里欧望着大概是史雷胸口的方向，莱拉消失之处。“所以你自始至终都是好好的？”

      “是这样，但我不想打扰你俩的重要时刻。”

      米库里欧呻|吟。

      史雷忍不住笑出声。"你想休息多久就休息多久，莱拉。睡一觉吧。”

      他温暖地微笑着，阳光在他眼睛里闪耀。他将米库里欧纤细娇嫩的手抓入自己手里。“没有什么不可替代的东西被毁掉了，”他说。他抚摩着米库里欧的下巴，沿着下巴的线条一直摸上颌骨和耳朵。他用手指梳理着在阳光下闪闪发光的银色头发。“有了你之后我的世界又充满了光明。”

      “和往常一样诗兴大发。”米库里欧用一种讽刺的腔调说道，但他自己却泪水盈眶。

      史雷把胳膊环到他腰上，将其一把拉入怀中。米库里欧抬起头。他们在花园里接吻，正好在他们的故事开始的那个地方，他们被纯白的花朵包围着，太阳的金色光辉泼洒到他们身上，头顶是万里无云的晴空。

      *** EPILOGUE ***

      瑞迪雷克的大水车就如同往常一样引人瞩目。

      米库里欧从它的底部向上看，而周围还有其他几个人类在做着一样的事情。他们都一同惊奇地看着水车，即使他们不知道他在那里。这是一个阳光灿烂的日子，许多人都来瞻仰人类的伟大发明。

      对于水车是如何从湖里汲取干净的水这一事，他从来没有感到厌倦过。在这之后，水会流过城市的喷泉和水井。当它渗进下面的水道后，就会为人类产生的污物所染。大多数天族会觉得恶心，但米库里欧不得不称赞创造了如此高效系统的人类。水把废物带进了沟渠，然后被重新引流到地里，在那里，污物正好能被用于促进植物生长。这个过程将净化水，并把它还回地里。

      “啊，你在这里！”

      米库里欧听到史雷的声音转过身来，但其他许多游客也听到了。史雷并不太在意其他人类看不到天族这个事实。

      他穿着白色的导师斗篷。人们开始说“哦，是导师!”并向他祈求祝福。这花了几分钟的时间，在这段时间里米库里欧怒火完全上来了。

      当其他人都离开后，米库里欧对史雷沉下脸。“我告诉过你我会在这里等的，”他叹了口气。“你忘了？还有，把这么多注意力吸引到自己身上很了不起吗?”

      “呃……”史雷挠了挠脸。“嗯，我真的很兴奋，行吗。”

      米库里欧挫败地摇了摇头，靠过去握住了史雷的手。他们分开得太久了。“我能理解成你找到它了？”

      “对对！”史雷把手伸进他的书包里，取出一本皮面书。他紧紧地握住米库里欧的手，咧嘴一笑。“花了我好长时间才找到一本，但我终于找到它了。”

      他牵着他的手把他带到旁边的长椅上坐下，翻开书，让米库里欧拿着书的另一边，翻到画着水车的那页。“这里，”他说。“一号物，打上勾！”

      米库里欧微笑着，仔细观察着插画并将其与真实的水车进行对比。这似乎是从他们的角度来画的，也许画的人就坐过这条板凳。“好了,接下来是什么?”

      史雷调皮地笑了笑，吻了吻他的头。“玛琳德的温泉怎么样?””他问道。“我打赌你会变得像龙虾一样红。”

      想到龙虾，米库里欧抖了抖。他从未亲眼见过龙虾，但它听上去很可怕，像一只大虫子一样有好多好多钳子和触须。“冰天雪地的北方怎么样？我们可以舒服地窝在小木屋里，远离人世。或者我们可以再去一次海边。如果海边阳光明媚也许我会更喜欢海一些。”

      “我们把这些地方全部去一遍，不用按照什么顺序，”史雷轻声笑着说，不屑一顾地挥了挥手。他把书搁在米库里欧身上，让书就摊在那一页，他用那柔和的、总是会让他有点心跳的目光凝望着他。“我为我俩还准备了别的东西。”

      “你还搞了什么？”米库里欧笑了笑，交叉双臂，自得地看了他一眼。“更多黄油吗？我不能在旅店里为你做饭。”

      “不是。”史雷伸出手，这次他手心里藏着两个戒指。指环是金色的，直径略有不同。“我希望我选对了尺寸。”

      他指尖捏着那只小一点的戒指，抓过米库里欧的手。米库里欧红着脸看着史雷把戒指滑到他手指上。正好合适。他盯着自己的手，金色的戒指在他的手指上闪闪发光。

      史雷举起米库里欧的另一只手，把第二只戒指塞入他手心。“现在你把这一只替我戴上，”他说。

      “史雷，”米库里欧呻|吟。“你不觉得对于这种仪式来说，这样子有点太随便了吗？”

      “不，这很完美啊，”他说。这里是我们旅途的开始，也是我们余生的开始。我现在有了一个新的梦想，就是和你一起周游世界。”

      米库里欧把戒指戴到他手指上。”好了。”他叹了口气。“这样就完成了。对吧？”

      “还没呢。”

      史雷扶着他的肩膀，吻了他。他很温暖，因激动而颤抖着。为了不让这一刻太快消逝，米库里欧将双手伸向史雷的脸，捧住他的脸颊。

      “现在才算好了，”史雷说道，后撤到刚刚能看进米库里欧眼睛的位置。他又吻了他的额头，然后站起来，双手叉腰，抬起头来。“现在，我们的旅途才算真的开始了！”

      米库里欧站到他身侧，手勾住他的胳膊。

      “出发吧。”


	16. Rayfalke Part 1

       瑞迪雷克城人声鼎沸熙熙攘攘，石板铺就的街道上数以百计的人摩肩接踵。

       他们在商人的摊位间和小巷里穿行，史雷观察着米库里欧的脸。他的眼睛闪闪发光，因目不暇接的景观而张着嘴。

       “你喜欢这水道工程，嗯？”

       米库里欧朝他眨了眨眼。这是他在几个小时内第一次引起米库里欧的注意。“你刚说了什么?”

       史雷笑了，把手搭在米库里欧的肩膀上。“你被那个大水车迷得神魂颠倒。”

       石头、金属和木头的齿轮不停地转动，机械的碾磨声被掩盖在奔腾的水声下。

       米库里欧作笑。史雷半想着他会说“什么，你在嫉妒吗？”好像一个巨大的奇妙构筑物能赢过他的爱似的，但事实上他仅仅只耸了耸肩。

       “虽然这么说很傲慢，”米库里欧说。“但我喜欢人类的这方面。就像是，几百年前天族们不再支援人类，人类说见鬼去吧然后说我们自己可以搞定。”

       “这就是人类。”史雷叹息。“既然如此，我得保持嚣张，以便你对我不失去兴趣。”

       “这对你来说一点不难。”

       他们继续走着，直到一个路人歪歪斜斜地走得太靠近他们的道上并且撞到了米库里欧的肩膀。那个围度可观的高大男人没有绊到，但米库里欧则被撞飞了。

       史雷转瞬间一只胳膊扶住米库里欧，另一只胳膊揪住那男人的领子把他牢牢地制住。

       “你欠我同伴一个道歉。”

       米库里欧叹气，这叹息恼火十足。

       “你的…谁？”那男人结巴地看了看四周，显然对复杂的事实感到困惑。他似乎是撞上了薄薄的空气，现在一个穿着奇怪斗篷的比他矮一点儿的人似乎毫不费力的用一只胳膊稳稳地揪着他，尽管他曾尝试过挣脱过。他看不到任何所谓的同伴，而这是他第三个想到的、最不关心的一条。

       “史雷！”米库里欧对着史雷的方向轻弹手腕，一兜水从他头顶浇下。

       史雷没有退缩，然而他的表情却变了，从一个准备干架的自大鬼变成了一个落汤鸡。

       那个魁梧的男人挣脱了钳制，向他来的方向跑去，自言自语的说着他是真的不该再在午饭前喝酒了。

       米库里欧怒道。“你是觉得那样的行为能感动我还是怎样？”

       史雷没有回答，只是把手放到肩膀上、米库里欧打他的那处，轻轻地捏着。

       米库里欧脸抽了抽，把他的手拂开，揉着那里并用天响术疗愈。“好吧，那人确实把我撞得不轻，但那是我自己的错。隐形的是我，而我忘了留心走岔的人。”被撞伤一点也没被考虑过，但这不是关键。

       “他应该道歉。”因为披风已经湿了一半，史雷将它从肩膀上脱下来，用干燥的尾端擦了擦脸和头发。“那是当你伤到别人时你必须做的事情，即使你是无心的。”

       “他连看都看不到我。”

       “所以我准备心平气和地解释这事，他如此粗鲁地撞到了一位天族，一位特别美丽并且有时很烦的天族，然后你就浇了我一身。”

       “ _心平气和地解释_ ，行吧。”

       “为天族沟通是我的工作，对吧？”

       “我们需要复习一下导师的职责。”他叹气。“首先，停止拿你的斗篷当毛巾用。”

       史雷将斗篷往肩膀上一扔，耸了耸肩。“这没什么。但我现在饿了。”

       “耀武扬威显然促进了你的食欲。”

       “对的，而我好几个星期没享用到任何米库里欧的亲手烹饪了。”

       “我不打算做饭。我们在酒馆吃。”

       “真残忍。”史雷牵起米库里欧的手，亲了亲，双唇扫过米库里欧戴的戒指。“我还要忍受这样多久？”

       “你会没事的，而且请不要再像是演话剧一样和我说话了。”

       他偷笑起来，夸张地向米库里欧鞠了一躬。这引得几个路人侧目，因为他似乎在演着什么独角戏。但他一点也不在乎。

       ---

       “别担心，这是免费的。”

       经营旅店下面的厨房的那位好心的老夫人太慷慨了，尤其是在史雷点了足够两个人吃的晚餐之后。她上了一盘又一盘菜。 _毕竟你是一个成长期的男孩！_ 她只会说。

       米库里欧认为她是对的。既然史雷不再是显主，他就会像一个正常的男孩一样继续长。他吃东西的时候尽量不去想这些，因为这事总是在他的胃里留下一个结。

       “我会付她钱的，别担心。”

       米库里欧对吃掉史雷给他点的水果馅饼而感到内疚，因为他根本就不需要食物，但现在放着水果馅饼不吃很不礼貌。

       “但是，我们没有做任何值得她道谢的事。”

       “就让他们去相信吧，”史雷说。“这是我工作的一部分。”他像一个饿极了的人一样将炖肉塞入嘴里，开始喝她端上来的不管什么饮料。大吞了几口后，他停下来看向杯内。

       米库里欧眼睛睁得大大的看着他。“是啤酒？”

       他将杯子递向米库里欧，米库里欧小啜了一口尝了尝。很清爽，几乎是透明液体，尝起来有一点点夏天的甜味。“西瓜汁？”他喝了第二口，品出一点点莓果和柑橘的味。

       “阳光灿烂，葡萄藤正在结出果实。”

       这是一种很好喝的饮料，又凉又提神。他将水果馅饼切开。其中一个里边是新鲜草莓，另一个是桃子。两个馅饼上面都有着奶油。

       尽管他抱怨吃不到米库里欧做的食物，但他还是贪婪地吃着。

       米库里欧眯眼看着他。自从庄园被摧毁之后，他有一段时间没见过史雷像这样子了，他将嘴巴塞得满满的来回避交谈。

       导师披风被搭在椅背上，尽管它早已干透。为了不穿它，他几乎可以找任何借口。

       这没什么。米库里欧不会劝他常穿或是少穿，而是留给他自己决定。

       ---

       夜幕降临，他们回到自己的房间。在那两张床中，有一张留着没有被躺过。

       “莱拉还没回来，”米库里欧叹了口气。他坐在他们床边，开始解开上衣的扣子。“希望她没事。”

       “她会没事的。”

       “你收到她的消息了吗?”

       史雷笑着坐到他旁边。“不，我只是不相信这个世界上有什么东西能把她干翻。”

       想起那次可怕的战斗，他脸发苦。由于他的身体重塑过，变得纯净而焕然一新，所以他身上没有任何旧伤的痕迹。只剩下脖子上半月形的咬痕，仿佛它已成为他灵魂深处的一部分。

       他脱下外套和衬衫，在咬痕上面摸了摸。

       “她说她需要见一个朋友，可能是另一个天族。这不关我们的事，无论她需要多长时间我们只等她就行了。”

       过了一会儿，史雷才注意到米库里欧在揉着咬痕。他用胳膊圈住米库里欧的肩膀，把他拉近。“况且。只有你我俩人真好。”

       米库里欧又露出促狭的笑。史雷一边用手捧住他的下巴，一边用吻将那笑容亲飞。

       “你的嘴唇依旧尝起来像是水果馅饼，”他说着，用拇指摩挲着米库里欧的下唇。他又亲了他一下，舌尖在米库里欧双唇上轻轻舔舐，品尝着。

       米库里欧想，史雷尝起来像是炖牛肉，但味道并不坏。

       他分开双唇，让史雷尽情地品尝。他觉得很奇怪，史雷喜欢舔他的牙齿背面或上颚。他甚至不确定自己是否觉得这很浪漫，但每当史雷想要触碰他时他都喜欢。任何地点，任何方式。即使这样让他有点痒，有点黏乎。

       尝够了他的嘴巴，史雷注意力转移到他的脖子上，在那白色的咬痕上留下一个纯洁的吻。史雷的尊敬、宽容和接纳，以及他们所克服的一切的浮光掠影，都蕴涵在轻轻扫过他颈项的那双嘴唇上。

       他低低地哼出声，舒服地钻入史雷怀里。

       史雷很暖，一种与以前不同的暖。他不像曾经那样身体里鼓动着令人晕眩的力量。他充满了生机，每一声心跳，每一次呼吸都充满了活力和温暖。

       现在，史雷是一具完全纯洁的容器，米库里欧与他有了灵魂契约。像个误入歧途的鬼魂一样被拴在他身上，和莱拉分享着这个无形的空间，这件事让米库里欧筋疲力尽。他更喜欢具象化，和亲密的接触，以及和史雷单独待在同一个房间里。

       他们不需要说话。史雷的双手从他的肩胛骨游移到背部，又从胸口逡巡向上，回到颈部，拂过他的头发。被太阳晒黑的手在米库里欧肌肤的映衬下肤色差更加明显。

       他深深地吸了一口气，摄入史雷的人类气息并试图将其吸收入己身。仿佛史雷的气息能填满他并且让他变得完整、真实、有形。

       “在世上所有不公之事中，”史雷在他耳畔低声说道。“最有辱的就是没人能看见你。上天竟会创造出如此美丽的东西、却把它隐藏起来。”

       “这不正好避免你吃醋。”

       “也是。现在我也许能当一个乖乖导师，但我依旧不愿和人分享。”

       米库里欧挨着他的脸颊笑了，用手指拨弄着他的头发。他头发长长了一点，阳光洒在上面泛起点点金光。

       史雷继续说着。“我将弥补看不见你的人们对你的那份仰慕。我将爱你胜过千万个男人全心全意之合。我对你的崇拜超过了所有教区居民对上帝的崇拜。我将——”

       米库里欧将史雷嘴巴捂上。“得了我知道了。”

       他感受到史雷在他的手掌下笑出来随后舔了舔。他身体一震，史雷抓住他的手腕不动，他没来得及出于本能把手抽回来。

       他慢慢地舔舐着米库里欧的掌心，看起来像是在用舌尖描绘着他的掌纹。随后，他将米库里欧戴戒指的那根手指滑入口中，用口腔包裹住直到金色的婚戒粘上唾液。

       鬼使神差地，他觉得这番画面比任何被逼到墙上或者被压倒在床上的记忆都更情色。

       史雷抬头看他，绿眸和他视线交汇，依旧吮吸着他的手指，嘴角扯出一个笑。他知道自己让米库里欧慌乱起来，而这让他无法忍受。

       “这样很痒。”

       史雷让手指从嘴里滑出来。“痒吗？你都没有笑出来。”

       “我以为在床上嘲笑你很不礼貌。”

       史雷仿佛是为了让他闭嘴般吻了吻他，并将他压到床单上。他开始了每晚仪式：亲吻他每一寸肌肤。不再被无法控制的欲望所困扰，不再需要通过感受痛苦来感受快乐，现在他喜欢慢慢享受。

       ---

       朝东的窗子透出晨光，史雷缓缓醒来。他可以站起来，把窗帘拉到盖住那隙阳光，但那意味着要离开米库里欧的身边，而他不愿意这样做。

       对于天族来说睡眠是个无关紧要的爱好。米库里欧喜欢和他一起躺在床上等待睡意来临，但很少能有让史雷观察睡着的米库里欧的时候。如果他动一动，那时机就会像小鹿从他身边跳开一样转瞬即逝。

       多么美丽的一张脸啊。

       史雷被奇迹青睐过，那就是他和米库里欧从堕入污秽下幸存到了现在。他很确信他不值得这个奇迹，但是奇迹确实发生了，因而他不会觉得每一分每一秒都是理所应当的寻常。

       米库里欧睁开眼睛，盯着他一边笑一边醒来。

       “几点钟了？”

       “已经是大早上了，瞌睡虫。”

       米库里欧就像一只露出尖牙的猫一样打着哈欠。史雷不禁回忆起他的牙齿一度是多么尖锐。自从米库里欧重塑了身躯后，他的牙齿和其他部位都又变回漂亮和完美。

       “一定是你害我累坏了的。”

       “这可说不准。”史雷伸出手摸了摸米库里欧的脸，用指腹轻拂他的脸蛋。“比较我只是人类。”

       米库里欧将鼻子埋进史雷的肩窝里，仿佛需要更多睡眠。史雷很乐意提供臂膀安抚他，并且亲了亲他的脑袋。

       “我们就待在这里好不好，”他说。“就像之前我们习惯的那样。”

       “我们不再能整天赖在床上了，你需要食物，你还有职责要尽——”

       “那么，至少再赖一会儿？”

       “直到我听到你的肚子咕咕叫为止。”

       他笑出声。“成交。”

       他们才刚刚互相搂抱到一起，史雷就感到灵魂深处的一阵熟悉的牵引。

       “发生了什么？”

       他的失落一定已经写在了脸上。“我觉得我们不得不起床了，”他叹息。“莱拉回来了。”

       ---

       她好心地等待他们直到他们来面见她，而不是径直闯进来。虽然这可能是因为她带来了一位客人。

       幸运的是酒馆中午生意清淡，否则找一个能容纳三位天族的地方还很难。莱拉的客人似乎并不想坐下来好好聊聊。

       他很高，穿着奇怪。他赤|裸的胸部暴|露出一套刻在他古铜色皮肤上的纹身。他长着像莱拉一样的白色头发，但头发的末端是绿色的——一位风之天族。

       “所以就是他，”风天族说道。

       史雷耸了耸肩。“这取决于你认为我是谁。”

       “我是米库里欧，这是史雷。”史雷注意到米库里欧挺起胸膛摆出一副好似要保护他的样子。很可爱，但没必要。

       “扎比达，”那男人自我介绍道。“所以你就是那个奇迹的案例。”这句话是向着米库里欧说的。

       “我不清楚你指的是什么。”

       扎比达拿出一个熟悉的东西。这是能够将天族的本源发射出去的武器。史雷已经把它托付给了莱拉，将它交还到真正的主人手中。

       “所以你是那个屠龙者，”史雷说道。米库里欧在他和扎比达之间张望，突然警惕。

       扎比达点了点头，把枪塞进臀后的枪套里。“没有人曾经净化过一头完全形态的龙，至少在我们有生之年没见过。而我们已经是对付龙的老手。”

       莱拉点了点头证实这点。史雷对她的年龄一无所知，但他知道她至少活了一千年。这让两百多岁的他看起来像是毛头小子。

       “呃，我好着呢，”米库里欧插嘴。“你的服务我们不需要。”

       “我不是为你来此的。”扎比达又一次耸了耸肩。虽然声音苦涩但脸上却挂着笑容。“你以为你是唯一需要被拯救的人吗？”

       莱拉将手放到胸口。“我将他邀请到这里，作为让我借齐格弗里德的回报，但我个人认为史雷还没有准备好再次尝试这种净化。”

       “让他自己回答。”扎比达深深凝视进史雷的眼睛。“据说你打败了灾祸之主，然后在这个过程中丧失了自我。好吧，我恰好认识一个像这样的家伙。”

       “一个天族？”

       “是的。他试图拯救我们生活着的这个世界，但他吸入的污秽将他转变成了一个怪物。”

       “这是多久前发生的事？”

       “大概四百年前，”莱拉说。她绞着手。“我当时在场。”

       “那不是你的错。”

       扎比达对莱拉说话时隐带安慰，史雷发现这十分有趣，因为目前为止他只对自己和米库里欧态度生硬。 _一个朋友，嗯？_

“龙在哪里？”

       “史雷，你——”

       史雷挥了挥手让莱拉别担心。“我们至少可以去看看，”他说。“我们欠你很多，扎比达。没有你那玩具，我很确信我无法拯救米库里欧。”

       他哼了哼。“玩具，哈？”

       米库里欧将史雷推回去一步，跨到他们中间。“如果这对他来说太难了，我不会让他这么做的。”

       扎比达因此笑出声。“一个有着如此爱担心的天族的导师应该没问题。”

       虽然被米库里欧的保护欲萌到，但史雷依旧开始因这些天族回避问题而感到恼怒。“没人回答我。龙在哪里？”

       “灵峰，”扎比达说。

       史雷握紧拳头。他知道那个位置。那里一直笼罩在污秽的阴云中，但莱拉总是避免往那走。无论当时还是现在。

       “如果我们无法净化他，他必须被杀死。你能理解这点吗？”

       扎比达点头。“我比任何人都能理解。”

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者的授权许可/Authorization from the original author：  
> Thank you! I am happy that you enjoyed my story so much. If you would like to post the translation that would be wonderful. I don’t know what site is popular in China, but I don’t have any problems with it if you want to post it elsewhere. I only ask that it’s clear in credits that it’s your own translation, and that I’m only responsible for the original version. I think that there must be a lot of original input from you in it, and that’s great. So you should get credit for that, as well as people should know that I don’t have much to do with it myself, since unfortunately I can’t speak any Chinese languages (that’s what I should have taken in high school lol).
> 
> If you need to ask me about any details, or if there’s any questions from Chinese readers, you can send me a message and I’ll do my best to help. It sounds like it is a lot of work, so thank you, and I hope it turns out to be fun for you and whoever you share it with.


End file.
